I Never Wanted To Hurt You
by Twiki99
Summary: A secret that Kathryn Janeway never wanted to share, comes back to cause some to have to rethink their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Never Wanted to Hurt You  
>Author: Twiki99<br>Date Posted: June , 2011  
>Rating: K<br>Codes: T. Paris/ K. Janeway  
>Archive: Here anywhere else. Please ask first<br>Disclaimer: _Paramount and Viacom own Star Trek and all Characters of Star Trek. The story is mine. I am not making a dime on this. I am doing this and other stories for purely mine and others enjoyment._

Summary: A secret that Kathryn Janeway never wanted to share, comes back to cause some to have to rethink there lives. Feedback is welcome.

A/N This is an A/U so Threshold never happened and Kathryn never served with Owen Paris.

I read a story a while back on some site and it involved Kathryn getting pregnant during her captivity by the Cardasians. Some humanoid impregnating her with his DNA. The result was one Thomas Eugene Janeway. She gave him to the Paris' as she felt she could not care for a baby and have a career. Of course, she confesses the truth to him on Voyager. The story was never finished, so I've thought about the idea, and thought it was a good one so that's how this story came about. I wanted to show a Tom Paris who was vulnerable and desperate for love and approval, someone who had been mentally abused as a child, but one who had not been fully broken. A man who could learn to love and trust again. Not that I hate Owen Paris but I needed a villain and decided to use him. I hope you like it.

Chapter 1

The EMH was happily humming to himself. For the first time in a week, there was no one in sickbay. There had been several people in from the explosion that happened in engineering, and now the worst had been released to their quarters. He'd had help from both Ensign Wildman and Lt. Paris, and he had to admit, that both had been a great help. Especially Mr. Paris...not that he would tell him though. Mr. Paris could be very annoying, and he didn't want him to get a big head. He had spent several hours working on the crew, and finally, late last night, the Doctor had sent him off to his quarters to get some rest. He had been exhausted.

The EMH was about to go into his lab to start some experiments, when the doors to sickbay opened. Sighing, the Doctor turned to see who had come to disrupt his morning and saw Lt. Paris standing just inside the doors still dressed in his robe. He frowned as he looked at the disheveled young man. His face was flushed, and he seemed to be having trouble focusing his gaze. He also seemed to be swaying a bit.

"Mr. Paris, what can I do for you?"

He said worriedly as he crossed the room to stand next to him

"I...I don't know...Doc, I...I...feel...not good."

Tom slumped and would have collapsed completely if the Doc hadn't caught him. He guided him to the bio bed, and gently got him settled. Once on the bed, he took the tricorder and ran it over the Lt. It showed that he was running a temp of 102.9 and that he was fighting some sort of virus.

"Hurts, Doc...hurts."

Tom mumbled, and tried to sit up, but as he did, he groaned. Loading a hypospray, the Doctor administered a mild painkiller, and Tom seemed to relax some. But until he could determine what virus was running in his bloodstream, he could not risk anything stronger. He made some adjustments to his tricorder, and again ran it over the Lt.'s body. Looking at the results, he frowned. He made one more adjustment, and again ran it and looked at the results. Hum, that can't be right. It appeared that Lt. Paris' DNA was being attacked. But only half of it. If he didn't know better, it seemed like that half of his DNA was reverting to a different pattern. He transferred the pattern to the monitor by the office, and went to study it. It was true, the DNA was changing. How was this possible? He looked back at the young man, but he seemed to have drifted off to sleep. The Doctor could see no difference in Tom. No changes with the different DNA. He again watched as the DNA seemed to settle to a steady pattern. He pulled up a previous reading of Mr. Paris' DNA, and compared it to the new pattern. It was different. It seemed to suggest that at some point in his life, something had happen to change his DNA. But what? It was then that he remembered reading about an experimental project that Star Fleet had done about twenty years ago involving the DNA of subjects. He went into his office and pulled up the information on his computer and read about the project. It had been classified at first, but since none of the subjects had survived, they had abandoned it nineteen years ago.

It seemed that Star Fleet Medical had been trying to alter the DNA of subjects to improve their resistance to diseases. They had had volunteers ranging from twenty to seventy, but something had gone wrong. The test subjects had begun to get deathly sick. One by one they had all died, so it was scraped. The report listed twenty subjects, but as the Doc read, it only listed nineteen deaths. What had happened to the twentieth? He began to dig into the report, and finally found a list of names. Looking through the list, his face suddenly showed shock. There...Thomas Eugene Paris...male...age... three years ten months... and some notes that stated that this subject was used to test if the DNA could be manipulated to mask certain facts about the child. The Doctor was now disgusted at what he saw. Somehow, Tom had been used as a guinea pig for god knows what purpose. He pulled up the reading on Mr. Paris' DNA and saw that the new pattern was stable now. His new pattern. What had Medical been doing? And more to the fact, what had his parents been thinking, using their child that way? They must have used someone's DNA. He brought up the original pattern, and ran it through the computer. After a moment, it beeped that it had found a match. Father...Owen Paris...Mother...Elizabeth Paris. Hum no surprise there. He ran the new pattern and waited for the results. After a moment, the same beep and he looked. Father...Owen Paris...Mother... and he could not believe what he saw. Was it true? Was this the original and the other one fake? He ran several cross tests, but always came back to the same results. This new pattern was Mr. Paris' original pattern, and what was officially in his medical records was false. Mr. Paris had a different mother. He needed to report this to the Captain. He got up and walked back into the main area and checked on his patient. He still had a high temperature, but seemed to be sleeping now, so he drew some blood and went to the lab to set up some tests to see if he could identify the virus and cure it. Once he had finished, he decided he needed to contact the Captain.

"Sickbay to Captain Janeway. Could you please come to sickbay? There is a matter we need to discuss."

"Doctor, is this important? I've got reports that need to be done today."

"Yes Captain it is quite important. Mr. Paris has come down with a viral infection, and I've discovered something that needs your attention."

He heard a slight intake of breath, and then her voice came over the connection and he could swear she seemed worried as she said

"I'm on my way, Doctor."

She arrived within five minutes, and immediately went to where Mr. Paris lay. She seemed very concerned, and the Doctor saw her raise her hand and gently touched his face and stroke it. She then brushed a lock of hair off his forehead. The action gave the Doctor his answer. She knew. He walked over to them and said

"Captain, Mr. Paris has been infected with some sort of virus, which I'm trying to determined what strain it is to be able to treat it. His temperature is 102.9, and he is having moderate pain. I was able to give him a mild painkiller, but nothing else yet. He seems to be resting now, but until I can determine the cause I can't treat him. The virus seems to have altered his DNA in some way"

The Captain nodded and said softly

"Will he be alright?"

The Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder and said gently

"I'm sure when I find the cause, he will completely recover...but, there is something else I need to discuss with you."

She seemed to deflate, and with one last look at Tom, she turned to the Doctor and said quietly

"You know don't you?"

"Captain, as I said the virus has attacked his DNA, and he has reverted back to his original mix of DNA...He's your son isn't he?"

For a moment she was silent, and then she just nodded. He could see that a weight had been lifted from her, but she was also close to collapse, so he guided her into his office and sat her down. After he had sat , he said

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

She couldn't meet his eyes at first, but after a moment, she began to tell her secret...something she thought she would be able to hide, but deep down, she was happy to be able to tell someone her secret.

She had talked for over an hour, and the Doctor had let her. She told him everything, and he was beginning to dislike Owen Paris a lot. How could he have done what he did? And then to use their son in a highly dangerous and experimental procedure to hide the facts was reprehensible. If he'd had a heart, it would have gone out to not only his Captain, but also the young man out there. He could not bring himself to wonder again why a person could have so little regard for other peoples lives.

His test was now finished on Mr. Paris' blood, and he excused himself to check the results. It gave him the results to start a treatment, and he went to prepare a hypospray with the correct medication. The Captain had gone back to her son, holding his hand and softly crying. He came over and said

"Captain, I have a treatment now, and I'm confident that he will respond. We need to bring his fever down, and then he'll be able to fight this."

He leaned over and administered the hypospray. They then waited to see if his temperature would fall. After five minutes, the Doc took the tricorder and ran another scan. It showed that his temperature was falling and was now down to 101.8.

"It's working, his temperature is coming down."

Kathryn relaxed some and again stroked his forehead. The Doc also gave Tom another mild painkiller, and then said

"He should sleep better now, Captain. I can call you if anything happens."

She shook her head, and said

"I'm not leaving."

She sat on the chair and continued to stroke Tom's forehead. The Doctor just shrugged and turned and went back to his office to decide what he would place in his logs.

The Captain had been gone from the bridge for over an hour, and Chakotay was getting worried. He finally turned command over to Tuvok, and went to check on her. As he entered sickbay, he saw her sitting next to Paris, who seemed to be a little agitated. Before he could walk over to her, he heard Paris begin to speak. He stopped in his tracks and listened to the young pilot. His voice sounded like a child, something he didn't expect. He listened as Tom said

"Mama..."

Immediately Kathryn rose and took the hand that Tom had extended out in front of him.

"I'm here,Tom, I'm here."

Her voice was a singsong and Chakotay saw Tom grasp for the hand and clutched it to his chest. He had tears streaming down his cheeks as he continued

"Mama...why did you leave me? Was I bad? Daddy said I was bad and that's why you left. If I was bad, I didn't mean to be...I'm sorry Mama. Please come back."

Chakotay felt a shudder go though him as he heard the despair in Paris' voice. But then he heard the sorrow in Kathryn's voice as she replied

"Tom, you have never disappointed me. You were not bad...I love you, honey...you were never bad."

"Then why did daddy tell me you left because of what I did? He hurt me...he...he hit me...said it was my fault"

"Oh my darling...no it wasn't your fault...I'm here now, and I promise that I'll do everything in my power to protect you now and forever, Tom. Please forgive me...I love you..."

"Mama, I love you too. I love you"

Tom drifted off to sleep again, and Kathryn just crumpled onto the chair, and began to cry softly. Chakotay didn't know what to think. It was obvious that Tom had had some major trauma in his life. But why was Kathryn crying, and why had she pretended to be Paris' mother? He walked over to Kathryn, and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. Kathryn looked up into his deep brown eyes, and just collapsed on him. He knelt down and took her in his arms and said

"Kathryn, what's going on? Why are you so upset about Paris?"

"Oh, Chakotay, he's really sick. I'm afraid that he won't get better."

Chakotay had never seen the Captain so distraught over a crew member. Sure, she had always felt something special for Paris, but she was over reacting to the situation. He was sure that everything would be alright.

"I'm sure the Doctor will do everything possible for Paris. He's a strong young man."

Chakotay looked at the pilot, and noticed that he was flushed and seemed to be having some pain. He stood, and went to get the Doctor, who was in his office. The Doc came out and ran his tricorder again and said

"His temperature has dropped to 100.3, so the medication is working. He is still having pain, I think I can give him a stronger painkiller."

He went to prepare a hypospray, and returned to administer the medication. Tom seemed to relax and the lines of pain on his face disappeared. He seemed to settle down to a deeper sleep, and the Doctor smiled in relief.

"He'll sleep now, and I expect that within two days, Mr. Paris will be yelling to leave sickbay."

He said this last part to the Captain. She just placed her head in her hands and began weeping again. Chakotay was at a loss to her behavior. This wasn't the Kathryn he knew. He wasn't sure why she was acting so out of control. Sure, she had lots on her shoulders, and she had a crew to think about, but he'd never seen her lose control before. Why was she so worried about Paris? He had to find out what was wrong. Gently, he took her hands and encouraged her to stand. She did, but never took her eyes off of Tom. He encouraged her to leave Tom and he guided her into the Doctor's office, asking the Doc if he could use his office. The Doctor waved them over, and he took the seat that the Captain had vacated. He was sure that the talk was going to take some time, as he knew that she had a lot to tell. He looked at his patient and sighed. What would Mr. Paris think when he knew the truth about his mother? He hoped it would not be too traumatic for him. He would never admit it, but the pilot was one of his favorite crew members. Even though they sparred with each other, Tom was one of the few who treated him like a real person. He reached out and smoothed the hair back from his forehead, and noticed that the pilot was cooler. He just hoped the truth wouldn't destroy the young man.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chakotay was pacing and cursing. He was so mad, he couldn't see straight. If they ever got back to the Alpha Quadrant, he was personally going to hunt down Admiral Paris and kill him. How could he do such a thing to Kathryn? And then threaten her life to keep her quite? And to top it off, to treat his own son the way he did. Chakotay wasn't actually a good friend of the pilot, but he didn't sanction the kind of treatment that he had gotten from the hand of his father. He realized that some of the young man's behavior was probably due to the upbringing he'd had in the hands of the Admiral. Kathryn had told him that the woman Tom believed to be his mother had tried to leave with Tom just after his fourth birthday, but had been caught by her husband, and he had snatched the boy back and thrown her out and never let her see Tom again.

Kathryn had tried to get Tom back at that time, but with the connections that Owen Paris had, it had been impossible. Then he had taken Tom off planet, and she had lost track of him. She had next gotten information on him when his father had thrown him out after Caldik Prime. She had finally tracked him to France, and had gone to contact him, but by the time she got to Sandrine's, he had already been recruited to his Maquis cell. The next time she found him, he was in Auckland. It had given her much pain to think of her son in prison, and she knew she had to get him out. When she got Voyager, and orders to track down Chakotay, she had her plan in motion. It had worked, and she had gotten Tom out of prison. What she didn't plan on was the Caretaker. She told Chakotay she really didn't have a plan to keep him out of prison, but she had decided to work on it during the three weeks they were to be gone. Then they all had been swept into the DQ, and it all became moot.

Now, in the last year and a half they had been here, she had tried to get up enough nerve to tell Tom the truth, but she never could. He told her he was there for her if she needed help, but she had said she needed to see Tom alone. He knew it was going to be rough on her, but he would stand with her.

Now he was in his quarters, pacing. He just couldn't settle down. He was glad that Kathryn had finally confided in someone. Looking back, he now remembered how she had always try to protect Tom all she could, how she would also come up to him on the bridge, and lay her hand on his shoulder. He had always thought it was just her, being affectionate, but he realized she never did it to anyone else...only Tom. Now he knew it was her motherly way of connecting with her son, without actually hugging him. Considering how many times she had done it, it must have been hard for her not to just hug him. She was now back in sickbay, and she had told him that she planned to talk to Tom after he was released. He had talked her into going to the mess hall for dinner, and reluctantly, she had agreed. It had been late, so not many had been in there, so they had been able to eat in peace. He knew she wasn't up to any questions right now. They had ate, and she had gone back to sickbay, and he had gone to his quarters. He now decided to get her to her quarters at 2300 if she didn't go on her own. She wouldn't do Tom any good if she got sick too. He asked the computer the time and was informed it was 2000. Three hours and he would check on her. He decided to visit his animal guide.

Kathryn watched Tom sleep. He was starting to get his normal coloring back, and the lines of pain on his face were gone. He looked so peaceful sleeping. She smiled as she mused that he looked so young. She had been eighteen when he was born, and she had loved him from the first time she had held him. He had the most beautiful blue eyes, and still did. His hair had been as soft as silk, and now, as she ran her fingers through his hair, she noticed it still was. Even the circumstances of how he was conceived, took nothing away from her love for him. Nothing was his fault. She now wished she had been able to stand up to Owen, when he had come after two weeks and forced her to give the child up to him. But, her parents had recently died, and her sister Phoebe had not been able to help her. So even though she didn't want to give Tom up, the threats that Owen used against her had scared her. He had threatened to go after her sister. He'd also made threats against her, saying that he had the power to send her off and make sure she never came back. He had told her that no one would believe her and that she could assure the life of her sister if she gave the child up to him. She had relinquished Tom to him, and when she had had a chance to rethink her options, Owen had refused to let her have any contact with Tom. He had threaten to do something bad to the child, so she had let it go, hoping beyond hope that Elizabeth Paris would be able to take care of her son. But she had failed also, and, when she had come to her to tell her that Owen had caught her trying to leave with Tom, and that he had beaten her and thrown her out, her heart had sunk.

It was the next day, that he had left Earth with Tom in tow. And for the next seventeen years, she'd had no information on Tom. Then Caldik Prime had happened, and Owen had thrown his son out. She had finally tracked Tom down in France but had been too late. And then prison. He had hit rock bottom. Now, though, he was working his way back, showing the crew that he was a good officer, willing to put their safety ahead of his, and his loyalty was beyond question. She was so proud of him. Her son. She knew it was going to be a very emotional session, but she had to tell him the truth. As soon as he got well, she was going to take him into her ready room and tell him everything and she could only hope he would forgive her for all her past mistakes. She hoped they could build a relationship.

Tom awoke and for a moment, he just laid there and gathered his thoughts. The last thing he remembered, was working in sickbay after the explosion in engineering Several people had been injured and he and Sam Wildman had been recruited to assist the Doc. For several hours, they had taken care of all. Then the Doc had shooed him out to get some sleep. He turned over, and opened his eyes and saw that he was in sickbay. Hum, he didn't remember coming back to sickbay? He started to sit up and that's when he noticed the captain. She was sitting in a chair next to his bed and was asleep, her head lolled to the side. He frowned and wondered why the captain was here. Tentatively, he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder and said

"Captain?"

She raised her head, and he noticed the tired look on her face, slight dark circles under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept well for a while. She looked up at him, and the smile she gave him lit up the room. He withdrew his hand, and again frowned slightly. He still was a little unsure why the captain was there. Now the captain straighten up, and tried to straighten her hair.

"Tom, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine, Captain. I really don't remember what happen after I left sickbay..."

He trailed off, still confused as to why the Captain was keeping a vigil on him. Kathryn could see the uneasiness on his face, so she slipped into her Captain mode and said

"You contracted a virus and came back in, where the Doctor was able to find a cure. You've been sleeping now for two days."

He raised his eyebrows and ran his fingers through his hair. But it still didn't answer his question as to why she was there, and he decided that she wasn't going to tell him the reason.

The Doc reactivated himself, and saw that his patient was awake. He had given up trying to get the Captain to go to her quarters, and even the commander had tried to no avail. He had finally deactivated himself to give her the privacy so she could be with her son. Now he came over and said

"Ah, Mr Paris...good to have you back. How do you feel?"

Tom smiled at the Doc and said

"Great, Doc...when can I get out?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and hurmfed at the request. He took the tricorder and ran it over Tom, and then checked the readings

"Well, your temperature is back to normal, and I don't see any trace of the virus, so I guess if you no longer what my company, you may go home...But, you are off duty for the next twenty-four hours, and you are to rest...no holodeck. Is that understood?"

Tom just smiled and said

"Sure Doc, rest and no holodeck...can I go?"

The Doctor looked at the Captain and saw a slight smile on her face. She looked tired and he could see the dark circles under her eyes. He had half a notion to keep her in sickbay to rest, but knew it would be useless. She was a stubborn woman. Now he knew where Mr. Paris got his stubbornness from.

"Go home and rest."

Tom hopped off the bed and, putting on his robe, he was out the door after he had said

"Thanks, Doc...see you tomorrow Captain."

The Doctor turned to the Captain and said

"He will be fine. The virus has gone."

She let out a breath she had been holding. The Doctor continued

"Now, I suggest you also get some rest. I'm relieving you from duty for the same twenty-four hours."

He held up his hand as the Captain started to protest.

"Captain, you have not had any sleep for over a day. You need to get some rest."

Kathryn knew he was right, she felt like hell. Standing up, she nodded and said

"I'll go to my quarters, but I can't guarantee that I'll get any sleep."

"I'm sure the commander can take care of things for the day. And Captain...I would like to suggest that you find some time soon to talk to Tom."

He looked at her as she sobered. He knew it was going to be hard, but he really believed that his young assistant deserved to know the truth.

"You're right Doctor. I will."

At that moment, Chakotay entered and walked over to the two. He smiled at Kathryn, and then looked around and said

"Where's Tom?"

"He weaseled his way out of here and I sent him home. Now I'm trying to convince the Captain to go get some rest. They are both off duty today."

The Doctor turned to go into his office, but they both heard him mumbling as he went

"Stubborn, both of them!"

Chakotay smiled as he watched the Doctor enter his office then said

"Come on, Kathryn, before he comes back out."

She smiled as they left. As they went towards the turbolift, Chakotay said quietly

"How is Tom?"

She sighed and answered

"His fever broke late last night, and he slept till about an hour ago. I think he was surprised to see me sitting there."

Chakotay nodded. He was sure the pilot was surprised.

"I bet he was...Kathryn when are you going to talk to him?"

They had reached the turbolift and they took it to her deck.

"He needs to know the truth. I know it's going to be tough, but I think in the end, he'll thank you."

They came to her deck, and they got off, walking to her door. They stopped and she turned to him and said

"I know, Chakotay. I need to talk to him. I'm not sure how to do it, but I've decided to talk to him tomorrow after lunch."

"Tom has matured over the last couple of years. He has become a good officer. I'm sure it will be hard on him, but I know he respects you, Kathryn. He'll come to accept the truth."

"I hope you're right because I couldn't bear to lose him again. It would kill me, Chakotay."

Her eyes began to mist. Chakotay patted her arm and said

"Kathryn, I have faith in you, and I'm sure Tom will come to terms with this. He's not the same person who joined my Maquis cell."

She nodded, and said

"He's not even as arrogant as he was in Auckland. To tell you the truth, I wanted to smack him."

She grinned at the memory of his wise cracking mouth. She was so proud of how he had gained the trust of the crew. And Harry, who idolized him. Tom considered him like a little brother. She wondered what Harry would think when he found out the truth...well, she could deal with that later. Now she was just too tired, and didn't want to think that far ahead.

"Chakotay, take care of my ship. I have a lot of thinking to do today."

"Anything I can do, just let me know. Now you go get some rest. If you want me to check on Tom today, I will."

She smiled up at him and said

"Would you? I think I'd just creep him out if I showed up at his door."

He smiled at her use of words. It seemed Tom was rubbing off on her.

"Creep out?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, and she just smiled sheepishly and then yawning she

turned and went into her quarters.

Chakotay stood for a moment deep in thought. He then turned and started to the bridge, determined to see Paris today to check on him and make sure he was going to be okay. He also wanted to gauge his attitude, hoping that he would be able to accept this. He knew that Tom respected Kathryn, and had even seen affection toward her, but it was like an older sister. He knew that he had two older sisters, but didn't know what kind of relationship he's had with them. He decided he'd do a little research today before he dropped in to visit Tom.

The turbolift stopped and deposited him on the bridge. Informing Tuvok of the Captain's and Tom's day off, he headed for the chair to start the day.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chakotay was walking down the corridor towards Tom Paris' quarters. He had left the bridge early and in the capable hands of Tuvok. It had been a quite day, and Chakotay had to admit that the absence of the pilot on the bridge had made for a boring shift, so he was glad that he was able to escape early. Now, he was on his way to check on Paris to see how he was doing. He nodded to the crewman who passed him, and then came to a stop in front of Tom's cabin. He rang the announcer, and a moment later the doors swished open, and Tom was standing in the doorway. He was wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt. He noticed he was barefooted. The look on Tom's face was priceless. Chakotay smiled and said

"Tom, I just came by to see how you're feeling."

"Uh, yeah, Commander...I'm feeling good."

Chakotay could hear sound in the interior of the quarters, and said

"Are you busy, Tom?"

Tom just stood for a moment, and then realized he hadn't let the Commander in. Stepping aside, he said

"Uh no Commander. I was just watching some vids."

Chakotay walked in and saw the vid playing on an old fashion TV. He offered Chakotay a seat and continued

"Can I get you anything?"

Chakotay sat down on the couch, and saw that Tom was watching some sort of lizard monster destroy some city. He had to chuckle at the pilot's tastes. Tom came over and handed him some herbal tea. He then sat down, and reached for the remote control to turn off the vid. Once it had stopped, Chakotay asked

"What were you watching?"

Tom smiled and said

"Godzilla. Its about a dinosaur monster who destroys Japan."

He ducked his head slightly. Chakotay smiled. He was actually embarrassed. It reminded him of a small boy who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He looked at him and decided he was beginning to see this young man differently, and he was beginning to like him. Was it because he knew he was Kathryn's son? No it was because he was seeing Tom for the first time through different eyes. He was just a kid at heart, and enjoyed the things that kids enjoyed. Well, he decided he wanted to get to know this Tom better.

"Tom, I just wanted to see if you were doing alright. That virus was pretty bad."

"Yeah, I remember coming home after the Doc sent me home from sickbay. I felt a little off, but I just thought it was from the long shift. I'd gone to bed, and the next thing I knew, I was burning up, and I was dizzy, It took me over ten minutes to get to sickbay. I'm glad the Doc was able to cure me."

"Don't let him hear you say that, or he'll have a swelled head for weeks!"

Tom had been taking a drink from his glass of juice, and sprayed it out his nose as he laughed. He then put his hand up to catch the rest as it came out his mouth. He got up and grabbed a towel from the table to wipe his face. He looked at the Commander a little contritely and said, as he continued to laugh

"Geez, Chakotay, I almost choked!"

Now Chakotay was laughing too. The picture of Tom, wiping his face and laughing was priceless. He just wished he'd had a picture of the moment to show Kathryn. She would have enjoyed it. Tom came back and sat down.

"I haven't done that in a long time. In fact, the last time was when my dad..."

He stopped. The last time he had done it was at a dinner his father was hosting and, when someone had told a joke, Tom had done the same thing, and his father had slapped him and told him to stop embarrassing him. Chakotay saw the look on his face, and sobered. Some bad memory of his dad. Again, he felt angry at the thought of that man. He reached over and laid a hand on Tom's arm and said

"Don't worry Tom, It was just a little juice...no big deal I'm sure the Captain won't mind."

He smiled to take any sting off. Tom grinned and then sobered. He was still confused at the Captain's actions in sickbay. He decided to ask Chakotay.

"Ah..Commander, I'd like to ask you something."

"Sure Tom, and we're off duty, call me Chakotay. What's you question?"

Tom shifted and then said

"I was wondering...do you know why the Captain was in sickbay today? It just seemed weird that she would be worried about me."

That last statement showed that Tom was insecure and still thought that everyone didn't like him. Chakotay began to feel bad for him and said

"Tom, the Captain was worried about you. She cares about all the crew."

"Yeah, I know, but it looked like she'd been there all night."

He decided he wasn't going to lie to him so he said

"She was. Both the Doctor and I tried to get her to go to her quarters, but she refused."

Tom was in shock. Why would the Captain care? He was nobody. He appreciated it, but the Captain?

"But, why me?"

"That's something you're going to have to ask her, Tom."

He wasn't going to get an answer out of Chakotay either. He knew that he was close to the Captain. In fact most of the crew thought that if the Captain ever relaxed her view on fraternization that they would get together. Tom thought so too. He looked at Chakotay and decided he wasn't so bad after all. Maybe they could get to know each other better. Chakotay finished his tea, and stood to leave.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Tom. I'll see you on the bridge tomorrow. Have a good night's sleep."

He moved towards the door, and Tom walked him to the door. He laid his hand on Chakotay's arm and said

"Thanks Commander for checking up on me."

He gave him one of those Paris smiles, and Chakotay said

"My pleasure Lt. Good night."

And he was off.

"And he snorted his juice right out his nose, Kathryn. I just wish I'd been able to take a picture, you would have loved it!"

She was laughing so hard, tears came to her eyes. Chakotay was also laughing, remembering the look on Tom's face.

"It was classic."

When Kathryn was able to gain control of her laughing, she said

"Thanks, Chakotay for checking on him. I'm glad he's feeling better."

"He is, but..."

He stopped for a moment, and then continued

"He's wondering why you would come and spend all night in sickbay with him. He's confused, Kathryn. He seems to have a very low self esteem. Couldn't believe that you would care enough to bother. I swear Kathryn, if I ever get my hands on the Admiral..."

"You'll need to get in line. I'm not intimidated by him anymore!"

She had a look of determination on her face and continued

"It's something we'll have to work on, building up his self esteem. He really is a good person, and I know that if he and I can build that relationship, Tom will be a different man. God, I still think of him as a boy...He looked so young and vulnerable as he lay sleeping last night."

He saw the love of a mother in her eyes. Also the protection of a mother defending her cub. He didn't want to get between her and Tom...he knew he'd lose.

"Well, I'm glad you've decided to talk to him tomorrow. I think he'll take it well, but go slow, don't overwhelm him."

She nodded. She had decided to wait till after lunch, and then call him in. She was prepared to give him the rest of the day off, as she was sure it would be a shock to him. She just hoped they could get by it together. She hoped as a mother and son.

Tom stepped off the turbolift onto the bridge and stepped down to take his place at the Conn. He nodded to Chakotay and smiled at Harry. He reviewed the settings and saw that they were flying at warp five...just cruising. He tapped the controls and made sure they were still on course. The doors opened and the Captain came onto the bridge. Tom turned and grinned at her, and she had to remember not to beam at him. She returned the smile and moved to her seat saying

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better Tom."

"Yes ma'am, I'm feeling great."

She sat down in her chair and sighed. The only one on the bridge besides Chakotay who hear her was Tuvok, who raised an eyebrow in typical Vulcan fashion. Something was bothering the Captain, and he was worried for his friend...or at least as worried as a Vulcan could be. He wanted to offer some support, but he didn't know what was bothering her. He decided he would asked her if she needed any help at lunch.

Kathryn went to her ready room not long after alpha shift had started. Chakotay knew she was trying to get ready for what was to come. He wished he could help her, but he knew this was something she had to do herself. He didn't envy her at all. He watched Tom, as he flew the ship and hoped he would be alright. This was going to be a rough afternoon on both of them. The morning went by slowly. When lunch came, both Tom and Harry went off together, and Tuvok went to see the Captain. Chakotay hoped he wasn't upsetting her. She needed all the strength she could muster, and didn't need any distractions. Within minutes, Tuvok exited the ready room with a perplexed expression on his face, and Chakotay let out a breath. He stood and said

"You have the bridge, Tuvok. I'm going to grab a quick lunch and then go to my office to catch up on some reports."

"Yes, Commander."

He went to occupy the big chair as Chakotay left the bridge. As he got on the turbolift, he tapped his communicator and said

"Chakotay to Captain. I'm taking a quick lunch and then going to my office to finish some reports...if you need me later, just call."

"I will Chakotay. I'm sure I'll need you...thanks."

"Captain to Tuvok, has Lt Paris returned from lunch?"

"No Captain, he is due in...four minutes"

"When he comes back, please send him to my ready room. Have Ensign Rollins continue at Conn till further notice."

"Aye Captain."

Tuvok said and then raised an eyebrow. Maybe this was what was bothering the Captain, something to due with Mr. Paris. He hoped it wasn't something bad. The turbolift doors opened and both Tom and Harry stepped off, laughing.

Tuvok turned to them and said

"Mr. Paris, the Captain wishes to see you in her ready room. Mr. Rollins will be at Conn for now."

Tom looked at Harry, a worried look coming onto his face, but he nodded to Tuvok, and went to the door of the ready room and rang for admittance. He wondered if he had done something wrong. He hear the Captain give him permission to enter, and the doors opened. He entered and the doors closed. She was sitting on the couch looking out into space, so he knew it couldn't be too bad. Had he been in trouble for something, she'd be behind her desk. He walked over to her and said

"You wanted to see me Captain?"

She turned and looked at him. She had a thoughtful look on her face and she said

"Yes, Tom, I do. I have something to tell you and I want you to listen to all I have to say before you make up your mind. Will you promise me to listen?"

He didn't know exactly what she meant, but he nodded. She motioned him to sit and he took a seat next to her on the couch. She just looked at him for a moment, and then said

"Tom, what I have to tell you may be hard for you to believe, but it is all the truth. I want you to listen to me carefully."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Tom, what I have to tell you may be hard for you to believe, but it is all the truth. I want you to listen to me carefully."

Tom was confused but he nodded to the Captain and said

"Sure Captain. What's this about?"

Kathryn continued to look at him, and then she patted the couch and he came over and sat down. He noticed she had no coffee and offered to get her a cup, but she refused. Now that was unusual. No coffee. He waited as she seem to be struggling with what she wanted to say. This was also weird, as he had never seen her at a loss for words. Finally she began what would be the hardest thing she would ever have to do. And a talk that would last an hour.

"Tom, when I was sixteen, I entered the academy as one of a group of five. We all had taken the exam and passed with flying colors. You remember that each year Star Fleet admits a few early students, and I was lucky enough to be one. I had such dreams of becoming a scientist and exploring the universe."

Tom smiled and nodded. He knew she loved finding something new to explore.

"We were all assigned to an instructor as an adviser. I was assigned to your father. To begin with, I was thrilled to have him help me. We would meet after class, and he seemed very interested in my career. But then he started to try to push me towards Command. My interest was really in science, but he thought Command was more suitable."

Tom could relate to that, his father had pushed hard for him to go through Command, but his first love had been piloting. He had defied him and had become a pilot...a good one.

"Then, just before finals that first year, I got word that my parents were killed and I went into a depression. I wasn't able to get home to be with my sister and I didn't know who to turn to. For a couple of days, I walked around in a stupor. I didn't care about finals, or anything at that point. Then I got a message from your father that I was acting ridiculous and I had to pass with maximum grades. He ordered me to your home for study."

Tom snorted and knew exactly what she meant. He understood her sorrow at losing her parents so young. His mom had left him when he was four, and he still missed her. He knew that if he ever found her he'd hug her and never let her go. It was something he couldn't explain to himself...he craved the physical contact...he loved it when the Captain would come up and lay her hand on his shoulder on the bridge. The physical contact was like a lifeline to him. He found a burning anger rise in him at his father for treating the Captain like he had treated him all his life.

"I don't know how I did it, but I found myself at your home. I rang the bell, and he answered the door, and he smelled of alcohol. It was obvious he'd been drinking. I should have left right then, but I wasn't thinking straight, so I went in, and once inside, he began to offer me a drink. When I refused he became angry. I had never seen him like that, and I became a little uneasy. When I asked where his wife was, he told me she had left for a vacation with your sisters that morning. I became very uneasy, as he tried to put his arm around my shoulders to guide me into the living room."

She saw the look of shock on Tom's face and knew he was getting a little uncomfortable with her story, but she plunged on. She had to get this out into the open.

"He got quite upset when I said I couldn't stay, that I had made a date with one of the second year cadets. I hadn't, but I wanted to leave. He was scaring me. He grabbed my arm and roughly started to drag me upstairs, growling that he was going to show me how a real man was."

Tom now had a look of horror on his face.

"Captain, please..."

But she just placed her hand on his shoulder and said

"Please, Tom, let me finish. It will all become plain."

The look never left his face but he nodded. He wasn't sure why she was telling him this story. He felt uncomfortable, but if she trusted him enough to tell him, then he would listen.

"He got me upstairs and dragged me into the bedroom. I was trying to get lose, but he was strong. He began hitting me. I continued to struggle, but it just made him angrier. He dragged me closer to the bed, and before I knew it, he had injected me with something. I began to feel like I couldn't stand, and he pushed me down on the bed."

Tom began to look physically ill. She stopped for a moment and again reached out to lay her hand on his arm. She didn't want to tell him the details of the attack, so she softly continued.

"When it was over, I felt nothing. He started calling me a slut and told me to get out. He warned me to keep my mouth shut, or he would make sure I keep it shut permanently. As I got dressed, he taunted me saying that no one would believe me, that I was just a dirty little tramp."

Tom was now crying, the tears flowing down his cheeks. To think his father could do such a thing. But then his father had always been a bully. Tom had been not only physically abused, but mentally too. He was really beginning to hate him.

"I left, and must have wandered for hours. I had no feeling, just despair. I finally made it back to my room, and it was then that I began to cry. It was a month later that I found out I was pregnant. I thought hard on what I wanted to do. Medical wanted me to abort, but I couldn't do that. I had been brought up to value life, and even though my baby was conceive out of violence, it surely wasn't his fault. My baby was completely innocent. I also found out that your father had tried to get me expelled but several of my teachers came to my defense and I was retained. They moved me to a different adviser, so I felt better."

She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before she continued

"When my baby came, and I held him in my arms the first time, I fell completely in love with him. He was so sweet. He had the bluest most beautiful eyes and the softest blond curls. He was so happy all the time, he smiled and gurgled and I just loved him so much. I was planning to go back to Indiana and raise my son, but after two weeks, your father came and wanted the baby. I refused him, but he began to threaten both me and my sister. He even made veiled threats against my son. He finally forced me to sign over my parental rights to my son. I was just eighteen, and very stupid, and I didn't know what to do to protect both my son and sister. I knew how powerful your father was, and that he could follow through with his threats. It killed me to give him up, but at the time I couldn't think of anything else."

She watched Tom closely as she said the next thing. She wanted to see if he understood the full facts.

"When he came to get my baby, he had his wife with him. She was so happy. She told me that they had found out she was not able to have any more children due to an accident she'd had, and that they had always wanted a son..."

Suddenly, Tom gasped. He looked at her with a mixture of pain and realization on his face. For a moment, he just stared at her. Then a sob escaped his lips and he dropped his head into his hands. He was crying and his shoulders shook with the sobs that were so filled with agony. Kathryn was also crying as she saw the pain in her son. She reached out to him and tried to take him in her arms, but he flinched and with a swiftness she didn't expect, he jumped up and went to the middle of the room. For a moment, he just stood there with his back to her. She ached to go to him, but this had to be his decision.

Finally he turned and with tears streaming down his cheeks, he barely whispered

"You're my...my...mother?"

She was crying too. All she could do was nod. She could feel his pain and wanted so to take it away, but she couldn't. He stood in silence and then took a shuddering breath and tried to calm down. He was losing that battle.

"You're saying that...that instead of ….of being conceived in love...I was conceived...in ...in rape? That means I'm...I'm"

She wouldn't let him finish his thought. She stood and started towards him, but he began to back up. She stopped and said

"It was not your fault, Tom. You were an innocent baby. You may have been the result of a rape, but I never blamed you. You were my darling baby...my son...I loved you...I still do. Please, Tom, don't shut me out."

"Why didn't you try to get me back? After my...my mom left? He told me it was my fault, that I had made her leave, because she...she couldn't deal with my misbehavior. He hit me...all the time. I hate him...I HATE HIM!"

He broke down again and began sobbing hysterically. She again tried to go to him, but he backed up again and looked at her with a pleading in his eyes.

"I have to be alone now...I...I need to...to think about this...is too much. I can't stay...I need to go...I can't be here."

He wildly looked around the room for an escape but then realized he'd have to get to his quarters. He couldn't face anyone right now. He could feel his life spinning out of control. What could he do? He looked back at the woman who was his mother and begged

"Please, Captain, Please let me beam directly to my quarters. I need some time, please...please"

Her heart went out to him, he was so distraught and the tears were streaming down his face and she said

"Computer, beam Mr. Paris directly to his quarters."

As the effects of the transported took him, he looked at her and she saw his eyes and the pain there. Once he had gone, she turned and walked back to the couch and collapsed. She began weeping in earnest. It had been hard and she felt so much grief for Tom, but she also felt relief that she had finally been able to tell him. She loved him and wanted only the best for him. She sat there for a few moments until she had gotten some control over her emotions. Once she felt she had, she tapped her com badge and whispered only two words

"Chakotay...please..."

His voice came on immediately and he said

"I'm on my way."

She leaned back on the couch and just closed her eyes. This had been harder that she had thought.

Moments later, Chakotay entered the ready room and upon seeing Kathryn, he went to her and gathered her into his arms. She leaned against him and just cried for five minutes while he rocked her back and forth. Soon, she settled down and Chakotay said softly

"How did it go Kathryn, How's Tom?"

She took a deep breath and said shakily

"I'm okay, but it was a big shock to Tom. He was very upset and wouldn't let me comfort him. He was shocked to find out that he was a product of rape."

She frowned and said

"His self esteem just took a nose-dive. Oh Chakotay, he was so hurt. He raged at his father, and said he hated him. I'm worried about him. I let him beam directly to his quarters..."

She trailed off and Chakotay called the Doctor.

"Doctor, are you alone?"

"Yes, Commander, what can I do for you?"

"The Captain just finished her talk with Tom. He was quite upset, and the Captain is worried about him. Can you set up a monitor on his vital signs?"

"Of course...how is the Captain?"

"She upset too, but I'm with her and will make sure she's alright. If you will keep an eye on Tom though..."

"It's done...so far all seems well with the exception of elevated readings on his adrenaline and heart level. Nothing to indicate he is doing harm to himself. I can beam to his quarters if you'd like."

Chakotay looked at Kathryn, but she shook her head, so he said

"No Doctor, that shouldn't be necessary, but if you see any change that concerns you please do."

"Yes commander, tell the Captain not to worry. Doctor out."

He turned back to Kathryn and said

"Who's at Conn?"

"Ensign Rollins."

He tapped his com badge and said

"Chakotay to Tuvok."

Tuvok answered immediately.

"Tuvok, Mr Paris is on personal leave until further notice. Please have Ensign Rollins continue at Conn for now. I'll be reworking the rooster to cover Mr. Paris' shifts."

"Understood, Commander. Tuvok out."

On the bridge, both Rollins and Harry Kim looked at each other with concern on there faces. What was wrong with Tom? Harry, as his best friend wanted to go to him to see if anything was wrong, and Rollins, along with the other pilots, respected and like the senior pilot a lot. He just hoped Tom was okay.

Back in the ready room, Chakotay was worried about Kathryn. She looked bad and he wanted her to go to her quarters and rest. He was also concerned about Tom. How was he doing. He was sure he would want to be alone to sort out all the information he'd been given. Then he suddenly realized. Harry...He was on the bridge and had hear his conversation with Tuvok about Tom. He knew Harry would go straight to Tom as soon as the shift was over. He had to run some interference.

"Kathryn, I need to go talk to Harry. Will you be alright till I get back"

She nodded and then realized that Harry would make a beeline to Tom as soon as he could. She looked worried and said

"Hurry Chakotay!"

He rose and walked out to talk to Harry. She sighed and again closed her eyes. She was so drained. It had been hard on her, but she knew it had been harder on Tom. She so wanted to take the pain away from him, but she knew he wanted time alone to sort things out. She knew that Harry would want to run directly to Tom, and that he could be very insistent in trying to get Tom to talk about his troubles. She didn't want Tom to have to hurt Harry, so she was glad Chakotay had realized that he had been on the bridge. She looked out at the stars passing and sighed. Chakotay came back in and said

"I took care of Harry. He's worried, but promised to let Tom come to him. Now, I'm taking you to your quarters, you need rest and to settle down."

For once she didn't argue, and they left together by the back door and went straight to her quarters.

Tom was numb. How could he deal with this? The Captain? His mother? How was he going to be able to serve with her now? What did she really think about him? Did she really love him? He had been conceived by rape and violence. How could she love him? She must hate him. His father had raped her. How could she love him? Why did his father do it? Why had he been born? His mind struggled to get a grip on everything she had told him.

He hated his father for doing this. What kind of monster was he? Did his father love him? Had he ever loved him? No, Tom knew he hadn't. He was always telling him how much he disappointed him...how he was always embarrassing him. Him, the great and mighty Admiral. Ha! What a sorry excuse for a man. A real man didn't do that. He determined that if they ever got back to the AQ, he'd kill him...he hated him...HE HATED HIM!

But did she really love him? Could she love him with all his shortcomings? He'd been pacing his room for hours now trying to sort out his feelings. But wasn't that what mother's did? Love unconditionally? Did she? Could she? He had to know. He just had to know.

"Computer location of Captain Janeway?"

"Captain Janeway is in her quarters."

The computer intoned

"Is she alone?"

"Negative, Commander Chakotay is with her"

Not what he wanted to hear, but he had to go to her. He left his quarters and headed to her's. So intent on his mission, he didn't notice the people whom he passed. They just saw the look on his face, and decided to steer clear of him. He arrived at the Captain's quarters and rang for entrance. After a moment, the door opened and revealed Chakotay. He looked at Tom with surprise. He hadn't expected him so soon. Tom was dressed in the same sweat pants and T-shirt and he just brushed past him, as if he didn't even see him. He walked over to the Captain with the look of a lost child and Kathryn looked up at him with concern on her face. For a moment, he said nothing, just looked at her. Then he said with anguish in his voice

"Captain...Cap...Mama, please...please... will you hold me?"

Tears began flowing down his cheeks, and the look in his eyes was uncertain and with utter sorrow. She held her arms out to him and within a second, he was next to her, curling up and laying his head on her breast sobbing uncontrollably. He hung on to her for dear life and kept repeating

"Do you love me?... Do you really love me?"

She was holding his head to her and resting her head on his, rocking him and saying in that singsong voice of a mother trying to comfort their child.

"Tom, Tom, Of course I love you...you're my son. I've loved you since the day you were born. You're my darling son and nothing...nothing would ever make me not love you. Shuuush, honey, everything's going to be okay. I love you."

Tom continued to sob in her arms but her voice seemed to comfort him and she was crying too. But the scene was something that pulled at Chakotay's heart strings. It was a tender reunion of mother and son, and it was something they needed to be alone for. He turned to leave, and as he did he heard Kathryn say gently

"I never wanted to hurt you."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kathryn was sitting on the couch, softly humming. Tom had fallen asleep and had slipped down to rest his head on her lap. He still had his arms around her legs. She was gently stroking his head, enjoying the feel of his silky hair. He had sobbed for a long time, then he had done the hiccup of breaths as he tried to calm down. Finally, he had gone to sleep and as he relaxed, he had snuggled down to lay his head on her lap. He was sleeping peacefully now and as she gazed at his face, she saw that the heavy burden had been lifted off his features. He had repeated over and over again his question... do you love me?... and she had done everything in her power to reassure him that she did. She knew he had accepted her, the first time he had called her mama. It had made her melt, and her love had flowed out to him. Now, she was beginning to wonder if Owen had ever told him he was loved? She knew the answer...no. Tom had grown up without any affection in his life. No wonder his self esteem was low. She would work on that and with Chakotay's help, they would let him know he was valued.

Now, she softly asked the computer the time and it replied a little to loudly... 0100. Tom had stirred, but then settled back down. He had turned and now his arms were drawn up to his chest, his head now turned on its side. She began stroking his cheek softly and she saw a small smile lift the corner of his lips. He sighed in contentment and hunkered down again. She was sure she'd be here all night, but she didn't mind. She had her son, and that was all that mattered.

Kathryn woke with a yawn and realized she was lying on her bed, with a blanket thrown over her. She turned and felt a hand laying on her arm as if the owner had been rubbing it. She looked down and saw Tom sitting, curled up on the floor with his head on the bed by her waist. His one hand rested lightly on her arm and the other was under his head. He was facing her, as if he had been gazing up at her face. She noticed the look on his sleeping face. It was peaceful. He seemed so content. A few tears welled up in her eyes and she looked down at him and thought how he must have woke and carried her in here to sleep. It was as if he couldn't let her out of his sight, and he had curled up there on the floor and fell back to sleep. She reached out and gently cupped his cheek and softly said

"Tom...Tom."

He stirred and then opened his eyes and stretched. She could hear the pops of his stretch. He was probably going to be stiff when he rose. He extended his legs and shifted on his butt, but then he looked up at her and said

"You looked uncomfortable on the couch. I wanted you to get a good night sleep."

"Well, you look uncomfortable now, so how about you get yourself up here."

She smiled at him and moved and patted the bed.

"Cap...mom, I'm not sure..."

He seemed uneasy, but he also seemed eager to get nearer to her. She took hold of his arm and pulled. He got up and resettled on the bed, sitting there beside her.

"Tom, even though this is new to you, I am your mother, and for you to be here, sitting on my bed is not wrong. I expect you to be coming and going at all times of the day. I want you to bring your troubles to me, to discuss your problems, your triumphs, your joys, and just to talk. You will be given access to my quarters so anytime you need to you can come. You will be welcome anytime. Do you understand?"

He had been hanging his head slightly, but looked up into her eyes and said, with a small grin on his lips

"Yes, ma'am."

She smiled and leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He sighed and seem to lean slightly into the gesture. She placed her left arm around his waist. He automatically laid his head down on her shoulder, and he took her other hand in his and began playing with her fingers,twining his in and out through her fingers. He watched the fingers as he played, and then he said softly

"My mo...my dad's wife use to hold me for hours and let me do this. But not when he was home...he hated any kind of affection...said it made you weak...he said he was not raising a weakling son."

He finished with a tone of disgust. It was clear to her he had no love for his father. But he had loved Elizabeth. She had treated him with love and affection. At least he had had some before Owen had kicked her out. She was thankful for that at least. Elizabeth had loved her son.

"She loved me you know. I loved her too. She left though, I always hoped she'd come back for me, but never did...I...I.. never saw her again."

He fell silent, and just continued to play with her fingers.

"He told me I was the reason she left...it was my fault."

He looked up at her, and the only thing she could think of was he looked like a small boy, looking for support.

"It wasn't my fault, was it mom?"

She smiled at him and said

"No, sweetie, it wasn't. You did nothing to cause it. Your mother was trying to leave and take you away from your father. He caught her, and refused to let you go, He kicked her out and then took you off planet. She was unable to find you. We both spent years trying to find you."

"I hope we can find her."

He looked hopefully at her, but she just frowned and said

"I'm sorry Tom, but I got word just before we left DS9 that she had passed away. She had suffered from injuries that prevented her from having more children. It finally caught up to her."

"She's dead?"

Tears pricked at his eyes.

"I wish I could have told her one last time I loved her."

"I'm sure she knew Tom. I had gotten a message to her that I had gotten you out of Auckland. She was so glad of that."

"I am too."

He again smiled at his mom. She brighten and said

"Are you hungry? Why don't you go take a shower, replicate some clothes, and I'll make some breakfast for us."

"Okay."

He stood, and she went to the door to the main room so he would have some privacy. He still felt a little weird, being in the Captain's quarters, and had to keep reminding himself that she was his mother. She stuck her head in and said

"The towels are on the shelf there."

He grabbed a towel, and then went to replicate some fresh clothes. Once he had all he needed, he walked into the bathroom and stopped dead. He'd heard of it but didn't expect it to be so large...a bathtub. Wow, he wondered if she'd let him use it sometime? After a moment, he put down the items and took off his clothes.

He stepped into the shower, and began getting ready. When he finished, he got dressed and then picked up his mother's brush to comb his hair. He realized he didn't have a razor, so he couldn't shave. This was his normal day off, so he decided he'd shave later. He was unaware that Chakotay had granted him leave. He checked his appearance in the mirror and decided, besides the growth of beard, he was presentable. With one last wishful look at the bathtub, he walked out and placed his old clothes in the refresher, and then walked out to the main room. He saw Kathryn busy over the replicator. She looked up and smiled and said

"You look fresh. Now, I need to follow your example. This uniform is beginning to feel uncomfortable."

He paused for a moment and then said

"Your bathtub..."

She set a plate in front of him with an omelet with cheese, potatoes, and toast and said

"Use it anytime you'd like."

She said as she sat down and began to eat

"Just don't go and tell everyone I have a large tub."

He grinned slyly and replied as he lifted his fork

"Most already know."

She laughed and, after a moment, he joined her. She was so happy he was relaxing again around her. He had been about the only one onboard with the exception of Chakotay who treated her as a person, he always knew how to make her laugh. She hoped he wouldn't change now.

They spent the morning just sitting and getting to really know each other. Oh they knew each other, but the little things that they thought were important. Kathryn told him about her childhood and about her parents. He learned that she loved to climb trees, and that she had climbed out her bedroom window many times to sneak out. How she was a tomboy and loved to play baseball. He realized that he had inherited lots of his traits from her. She fondly told him of the farm in Indiana, and how she hoped that when they got home, that he would want to visit the farm. He sat there listening with bright eyes at her plans and she could almost imagine the wheels turning in his head with the prospect of it. And she knew she would do everything in her power to shield him from his abusive father. And if they were not able to make it home, well she would make a good life for him here.

He told her about his childhood, his activities in school. He had been active in sports and had excelled in both baseball and swimming. He had been on his high school teams, and had won several ribbons in swimming, but his father had never been there at his meets. He told her that he had been the captain of his baseball team and about how proud he'd been in his last year of high school, when he had hit the winning run to win the championship. He told her how his best friend's father had taken them on a camping trip when his father wanted to get rid of him for that week when he was eight, and how he had let him fly the shuttle. It was then that he knew he wanted to be a pilot. He had started to take lessons after school until his father found out and put a stop to it. But it had been too late. His teacher had seen the potential in the young child and had given him books to read and had even taken him to a holosuite so he could fly the sims. Tom had hidden it for almost eight years, before his father found out and had beat him good.

Once he entered the academy, he had decided to defy his father's wishes. Instead of going the command route, he went for piloting. By this time, his father had washed his hands of him, and for the first time in his life, Tom had some freedom. So when the worst happened in his life, Owen was mostly out of his life.

Kathryn was glad they had spent the morning telling each other about their childhood. She now felt a little more connected to Tom. With each hour that passed, she could see he was relaxing more with her. She could only hope he would come to regard his abilities and feelings to be of value. Owen had done everything he could to mold Tom into an arrogant self serving ass, just like himself. And most people only saw that side, but deep down, Tom was a caring, compassionate and a gentle human being, and to her utter joy, his father had not beat that out of him. Elizabeth had made sure of that. Tom had many good memories of her.

He had spent a lot of time telling Kathryn of the things he remembered about the woman he thought had been his mother. He'd only had her in his life for a short four years, but she had tried to give him the love he so craved. Kathryn thought back to the first time she had held him after his birth, the bright blue eyes that looked back at her, his toothless grin, and the happy gurgling he had emitted. She had taken his little hand in hers and gently rubbed it. How soft his skin felt...how he had again gurgled at her. What would he had become if she had only had the guts to stand up to Owen? He would have grown up with so much love, and he would have known that he was loved. She could have been happy, raising her son and teaching him the right values in life. She knew he had suffered much pain in his life, and the arrogance and smart-ass attitude were mostly a defense mechanism. He was afraid to let anyone close to him, because, when he did, he had either been rebuffed, or they had left him. So through the years, he had built up very high walls that needed to be torn down. It was going to take some time to gain his confidence, that he was indeed among not only friends, but also family.

She sat there thinking and didn't notice at first that Tom had stopped talking. After a moment though she felt his hand gently touch her's and she come back to the present and looked at him.

"Mom? What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

That insecurity again. He looked confused and a little like he expected to be scolded. Even at twenty-four, he was so much like a little boy. She had never noticed this about him before, but that was probably because he was so trained to hide his feelings. Now she just smiled at him and said

"No, sweetie, you didn't say anything wrong...I was just remembering the first time I held you as a baby. You had the most beautiful bright blue eyes. You were a beautiful baby. You looked up at me and gave me the most adorable grin and gurgled happily. I remember you had the softest curls, it felt like silk...it still does."

She reached out and brushed a lock off his forehead.

"You were a very happy baby, Tom."

She noticed that he had a delighted look on his face, but he also was blushing.

"Just don't tell anyone okay? Especially Chakotay...He'd have a great time teasing me."

She smiled and said

"Too late..I already told him what a beautiful baby you were...and the gurgling..."

She was enjoying the look on his face as she teased him.

He protested

"Mom! That's something a guy doesn't want spread around!"

He looked at her indignantly. Here he'd only had a mother for a couple of days, and she was already embarrassing him. She decided to stop her teasing and said

"Don't worry, he only knows because while you were in sickbay, I had to talk to someone. I was so afraid that something was going to happen and I'd lose you...The Doctor had already done the DNA comparison and knew the truth, but Chakotay...well, he is my first officer and he's a good friend."

Tom knew how she felt about Chakotay. And he had to admit, they worked well together. His sense of humor kicked in and he said with an innocent look on his face

"Do you think there will come a time when I'll be able to call him dad?"

She was speechless for a moment, and Tom knew he had gotten her back. Then slowly, she gave him a wicked grin and replied

"You never know...maybe."

His jaw dropped and he looked at her with an astonished look on his face. She just sweetly smiled at him and stood to go to the replicator for a cup of coffee, leaving him to his thoughts.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been six months since Tom had found out he was Kathryn's son. For the most part, he had come to accept it, and he found he loved her very much. He had taken all those years without a mother, and rolled them up in an intense feeling for his...mom. And she had returned the love to him, something he still had trouble understanding. Why would she? He shouldn't have been born. He still felt that he didn't deserve it. He had entered counseling with Tuvok and he was coming to terms with how he had been conceived and his upbringing.

It had only taken Kathryn two months to break down his barriers, but he only allowed her to see his true self. He was still having a hard time opening up to the rest of the crew, even his friends. Harry and B'Elanna had been shocked when he had finally told them the truth last month. They had noticed the time he had begun to spend with the Captain, and had gotten suspicious. Harry had even thought that they were having an affair, and Tom had burst out laughing, much to Harry's dismay. But at the look on their faces, he knew that they believed the rumor so he had told them the truth. They had not believed him, and he had dragged them both to the Captain's cabin for them to hear it from his mom. He had then sworn them to secrecy. He wasn't ready for everyone to know. Right now only Harry, B'Elanna, Tuvok, the Doc and Chakotay knew. That was enough for him to deal with for now. He was sitting in Sandrine's now waiting for Harry and that pool game they had arranged.

He thought back to that night three months ago when he had wanted to get his mom's opinion on his new holodeck program. He'd gone to her quarters even though it was late, looking for her...

_Tom almost ran into Kathryn's quarters and called out breathlessly_

"_Mom? You here?"_

_He raced into the bedroom, not even thinking if she was up...or even dressed. He was too excited. He found her sitting up in bed, reading reports. She smiled at the look of excitement on his face and said_

"_What brings my wayward son here so excited?"_

_He just rushed to the bed and flopped down on his stomach with his legs bent at the knees and sticking up in the air, his favorite position when he came running in like this. She put her reports aside, as she knew she'd not get back to them tonight._

"_I've been working on this great holodeck program...It's a representation of Sandrine's. I thought it would be a great place for the crew to relax in, you know, sorta go to have a few drinks and maybe play pool? Did I tell you it would have a pool table, and I've programed some real neat people to interact with and..."_

_He trailed off as he began to tap in commands on the padd he held. She smiled as she noticed the tip of his tongue start to stick out. He did that whenever he was engrossed in something. It was something she loved about him. It was something he held over from childhood. He looked up at her and said_

"_What do you think, mom? Don't you think that's great? A Sandrine's...right here in the DQ."_

_She had only smiled, nodded and then she had patted the bed next to her, and he had moved up to cuddle with her, still working on his program. He had finally allowed the padd to drop from his hands as he drifted off to sleep, secure in the arms of his mother._

He hadn't realized it at the time, but that was the night he had completely dropped all his defenses with her and accepted the fact that he was her son. And that he loved her completely. He never knew he could love again. And that anyone would love him so unconditionally as he knew his mom did. It was a freeing feeling to him and very intoxicating. Now he had to work on trusting the crew. He was making strides with Tuvok. His relationship with Harry was good and he was getting to know Chakotay better. They were even starting to spend more time together, with both Harry and B'Elanna. He was starting to believe he could have a good life. More and more of the crew were beginning to accept him. And as they did, he began building his self esteem. This made his mom very happy, as she saw more than anyone else how the new relationships were affecting him in a positive way. He was becoming the person he was meant to be...caring, gentle, compassionate, and down right silly. He was beginning to loosen up a bit on the bridge and cracking jokes that kept them all laughing. Of course Tuvok didn't really approve of laxness on the bridge, but if anything came up, Tom was ready for anything.

Tom was on his way to engineering with his monthly navigational report. He really didn't need to do it in person, he could have transmitted it over the computer, but he would do anything to see B'Elanna. She was beautiful, and he really liked her fiery temperament. While most people got nervous around her, he found her very compelling. He entered and right away he knew something was wrong. The tension was high, and he could hear banging coming from the area of the warp core. He stopped and looked around. It seemed that everyone was busy at their stations. He looked at Joe Carey, who just shrugged and nodded his head towards the clatter. Tom smiled and nodded back. He walked over to find a pair of legs sticking out from under a console. He could hear Klingon cursing and then he knelt down and said

"Can I help?"

The cursing continued for a moment, and then stopped. B'Elanna pulled herself out and looked up at him. He was grinning at her, but she saw he was sincere in his offer to help. She sighed and put the hypo-spanner down and then said

"Tom, I appreciate the offer, but I'm up to my elbows in this warp drive. If I can't get a handle on this, the warp drive is going to crash, and if that happens..."

She trailed off and Tom knew what she was saying. They were in an area of space that was quite, and they had tried to replenish their supply of dilithum crystals, but even on long range sensors, they had not found any usable supply. If the warp core went, they would be dead in space. It wasn't a pleasant idea. B'Elanna looked back at Tom and said

"We need to find a supply of dilithum, Tom. If not, it's going to be bad."

Tom saw the worry on her face. It was serious. If they lost warp, they'd never get home. He rose to his feet and asked

"Do you want me to report this to the Captain?"

He looked questionably at her. She thought a moment and then said.

"Thanks Tom. Tell her that the dilithum has weaken considerably in the last twenty-four hours, and if we can't find a suitable supply, we better find a place to settle down."

Tom nodded and turned to go, the report long forgotten.

He entered his mom's quarters and said

"Mom, you here?"

He was still thinking of what B'Elanna had said, so he didn't notice Chakotay sitting there. Kathryn came out of the bedroom and said

"Tom, what brings you here so early...I thought you had a date with B'Elanna?"

"I just came for engineering. She's pretty worried about the warp drive..."

He notice Chakotay as he rose and came over to stand next to Tom.

"Oh, sorry...did I interrupt anything?"

He looked at Chakotay, and then his mother. He still had a little trouble when he thought he was intruding. Chakotay smiled at him and said

"We were going to have dinner, why don't you join us? We can always make room for one more."

He had been working hard to build up the Lt.'s self confidence, and he thought he was making progress, but he notice that Tom still had trouble when he thought that he was intruding on anything. Now, though he saw the bright smile come to the young man's face.

"Thanks Chakotay."

He turned to his mom and continued

"B'Elanna will be busy most of the night, but she wanted me to tell you of her progress."

Kathryn walked over to the replicator and punched a few buttons to increase the meal she had programed and said

"Good, we can discuss it after dinner."

She got the extra dinnerware, and placed it on the table, and then motioned them to sit. Then she turned back to the replicator and punched a button and the steaming platter of pasta with cream sauce appeared. She placed it on the table, and turned and got the salad and vegetables and lastly, she got a small bowl of grilled chicken breasts, and placed it in front of Tom. He looked up at her and grinned. She knew he liked chicken with his pasta, and since Chakotay was a vegetarian, he wouldn't appreciate the chicken. Seeing Tom help himself to some pasta and then take a grilled chicken breast on his plate, Chakotay just shook his head and chuckled. He watched Tom eat, and again smiled. Tom had a healthy appetite, it was a mystery as to why he never seemed to gain an ounce. They enjoyed a very pleasant dinner. Once they had finished and Kathryn cleared away the plates and place all in the recycler. She got some coffee for her and Tom, and the herbal tea for Chakotay. They sat down in the living area, and Kathryn said

"Tom, what did B'Elanna have to say?"

He took a sip of his coffee before he said

"She said that the deterioration of the crystals is getting bad. If we don't find a suitable supply soon, we could lose the warp drive and if that happens..."

He looked at them both. They looked concerned. Deep down they all knew what it meant..if they lost the warp drive, they'd never get home. They all had a sober look on their faces. After a moment, Kathryn tapped her com badge and said

"Janeway to Tuvok."

"Tuvok here captain."

"Tuvok, have you been able to find any usable dilithum yet?"

"No captain we have not. Ensign Kim has been running long range sensors and has only found an M-Class planet in sector four ahead. Sensors show no usable dilithum in the area. It consists of a four planetary system."

"Thank you Mr. Tuvok. Change course to the planet, I'd like to call a senior staff meeting in one hour, Janeway out."

She looked at the two men, and then Chakotay said

"At least it's a M-Class. If worst come to worst..."

He trailed off, he knew how much Kathryn wanted to get this crew home. But without the warp drive, it would take them over one hundred and fifty years to get home. Not a very good prospect. He looked at Kathryn and knew she was thinking the same thing. At least the crew would be together. He knew they could build a good colony. It may be what was in their future. Now Tom spoke

"Mom, we may have to stop. I know you have always promised the crew that you would get us home, but for me, this is home...with you...and Chakotay, and Harry and B'Elanna. I wouldn't be upset if we have to stay in the DQ. And no one will blame you."

She looked at her son, and saw the trust in his eyes. He was completely willing to back her no matter what she did. It warmed her heart. She smiled at him and said

"If we have to, then we'll have to make a home here in the DQ."

She sighed. It was something she didn't want to contemplate. She still felt guilty at stranding them here. Now they may never be able to get home. She knew that many had family back home and that they would be missed. It might be that they had already been declared dead. She looked at her two crew members, and made a decision. If, when they got to the planet, and if it met their needs, she would lay it all out to the crew, and then follow what they wanted. At this point though, she saw no way that they could make it home.

They were still a couple of hours from the planet, the senior staff were in the middle of the meeting, when the ship shuttered and suddenly stopped. The officers pitched and held on to the table to keep from falling out of their chairs.

"Janeway to bridge what happened?"

The voice of Ensign Baytart said

"We just lost warp captain."

B'Elanna cursed and leaped to her feet and was out the door before anyone else had moved. The rest of the senior staff went to the bridge and assumed their posts. Janeway said

"Tom, can you get warp back online?"

He began checking his console and after a moment, he said

"No ma'am, at this time I can't establish a stable warp bubble. We do have full impulse though."

She didn't want to move till she got a report from engineering. She called out

"Bridge to engineering, B'Elanna, what happened?"

She could hear the chaos in engineering and then B'Elanna's frustrated voice as she said

"Captain, we have lost all warp capability, the crystals just cracked. There is no way to repair them. We need to find more, but I think that's not an option. I can give you full impulse, and I suggest we get to that planet as soon as possible. We need to land Voyager...maybe we can jury rig something but Captain...I'm not holding my breath."

When she finished, the Captain just stood there for a moment before she replied

"Thank you Lt. Please give us full impulse. Janeway out."

The people on the bridge knew what this meant. She turned to Harry and said

"How long will it take us to make orbit at full impulse?"

Harry looked at his screen and then said

"We should be able to do it in a couple of days. We were almost there anyway."

He looked up at the others on the bridge. Janeway nodded and then turned to Tom and said.

"Tom, full impulse. Take us to the planet, and once there, prepare to land Voyager."

He had been watching her. He knew it had been a blow to her, and he wanted to go to her and comfort her, but he only nodded and said

"Aye, Captain."

He then turned and set course and they moved forward at a much slower speed.

It had taken them exactly two days ten hours to make it to the planet. Before Kathryn let Tom land, they ran extensive scans of the planet. It seemed to have a large temperate zone, and plenty of vegetation. They picked up an abundance of fruit trees and a wild grain very similar to wheat. There seemed to be an extensive river system that emptied into a small ocean. To the north of the zone, there was a large mountain range. They found no life forms larger than the a Terran cow, and they had found no signs of any advance civilization. It seemed that it had everything they needed. All in all, it seemed perfect. She had, after an hour of scans, ordered Tom to land. He had put them down without a jar. She was proud of him. They now sat in a large grassy meadow. A large river flowed to the east, just this side of the tree line. There were large shade trees spread throughout the area, and as she looked out her ready room windows, she thought that it could make an excellent site for a colony. She sighed, she didn't want to think about that at the moment.

She had assigned Tuvok, Harry, and Chakotay to an away team, and they had now been gone two hours. She hoped they would have a good report. She heard the door to her ready room swish open, and knew without looking it was Tom. She had gotten use to his comings and goings, and only Tom would enter without ringing first. He walked over to her and said softly

"Mom, are you okay?"

She didn't answer immediately, but then said

"I'm fine, sweetie."

He sat down next to her and took her hand. He was worried about her. She seemed so quite since the away team had left. He knew this was the last thing she had wanted to happen, but he was afraid that the warp drive was beyond repair. He turned his head and looked out the windows at the vast landscape. It was nice, with the sunshine filtering through the trees. He turned back to her, and this time he took her in his arms and pulled her into an embrace and whispered in her ear.

"It won't be so bad, mom. We'll all be together. We can make a new life...a new world. The most important thing is we're a family...we will make it. I know you promised to get us home...but this can be our home now."

He gave her a soft kiss on her cheek, and she relaxed and thanked the powers that she had her son here with her and not back in the AQ. She was sorry that most of the crew had family that they would never see again. She just hoped they could start new families and be happy. Time would tell.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The away team had returned, and now the senior staff was assembled in the conference room to hear the report. Chakotay was giving his report now.

"The planet seems to have a large temperate zone, and there are signs that the zone has three distinct seasons with a small fourth season that seems to only last approximately thirty days. It seems to be related to the orbit of the planet. They seem to coincide with Earth's Spring, Summer and Fall, and the shortest to winter. We went as far as the mountain range, and it was a lot colder there. It would seem that the coldest weather is to the north. I think it takes all the winter weather there.

We found abundant wild grain much like wheat, and the fruit trees were also abundant. We counted five different varieties similar to apples, plums, peaches, pears, and apricots. We also discovered wild berries everywhere. There is plenty of water, and good soil to grow in. So, with the seeds and plants that we have here on Voyager, and the planet's resources, we should be able to have a viable colony."

The Captain nodded, and Tuvok started his report

"The lifeforms seem docile enough, we found no dangerous carnivores. We found a cow like animal that could be tamed to provide milk, and thus, other milk products. There was a cat like animal that looks a lot like earth's feline, and an animal that could be used for transportation and work. There were no poisonous insects or creatures, and I believe, barring any type of accident, the planet would be safe."

Now Harry said

"We could use the energy from the impulse engines to power some of the equipment we'll need to start, and then we could make some sort of solar panels to harness the sun's power. With solar power, we could eventually power the whole community. We could also set up some way to get power from the river system. It could be done. We can also disassemble some of the systems and reassemble them to use in the colony, like sensors, communications, replicators and maybe a holodeck."

He said the last, and looked at Tom and smiled. Tom just grinned and said

"We could use a holodeck, and maybe a large area to do talent shows and stuff. All work and no play..."

He looked at the Captain and again grinned. She had gotten use to his twentieth century sayings.

"We'll see what we can do."

B'Elanna now spoke up and said

"Captain, have you decided how to bring up the subject of us staying here yet?"

She had finally come to the realization that they would never get the warp drive repaired. Once they had set down and she had been able to take the warp core apart, she saw no way to repair the drive, even if they had the spare dilithum. The entire drive had burned out, and without a star base handy, there was no way to get it repaired. Oh, they might be able to get something going, but the chance that it would last any time was out of the question. She had finally gone to the Captain and told her the bad news. Tom had been there, and they had all realized they were never going to get home.

Now Kathryn said

"I've called an all hands meeting at 1500. I thought the crew would enjoy having it outside in the sunshine. I'm going to lay all the facts out and let them know Voyager will not make it home. I just hope they will be able to make a new life here."

She still seemed worried on how the crew was going to react. Would they be satisfied? Could they be happy staying on this planet? She hoped so. There was no going on. She looked around at her senior officers. She could see that they would do all they could to help her. And Tom, he was ready to go the extra mile to make this easier for her. Again she was thankful he was here.

The meeting had gone better than she'd thought it would. After going over the problem, the crew had accepted the fact that they were there to stay. Some were sober about not getting home and seeing their families again. But most seemed relieved to be stopping. They had all been through a lot since beginning the journey home. They had lost a lot of the crew, so now they would have a chance to make a new life for themselves.

They had spent quite a bit of time making plans on the colony. The first business at hand was to set some shelters. They had decided to build homes, since there was an abundance of trees to the south. They still had three shuttles, so they figured they would use the phaser rifles to cut the wood. Harry had an ingenious idea to recharge the phasers using the solar power unit he would built. They had determined it would take them a little under a year to get all the building they needed done. Homes for the crew, a large meeting building, a communal dining room and kitchen. They also wanted to build a clinic that they could expand later, and a large storage area for when they could harvest the wild grain. Luckily, there were several farmers from the Maquis in the crew.

She had asked for volunteers for the building and woodworking, and had gotten several former Maquis who had help build the colony on Darvon V. She had put Chakotay in charge of that group, knowing he was good working with his hands. She had been surprised at the varied abilities of her crew. They were all talented in some area of what they needed. For the first time that day, she began to think they would make it. As the sun began to set, she called it quits for the day, and they re-boarded Voyager for the night meal and sleep.

Tom was sitting on the couch in the main room, working on a padd. He was working on the problem of converting energy from the impulse engines to be used for power on the planet. He was deep into the task when Kathryn and Chakotay entered her quarters. He never looked up as they came in. Kathryn smiled as she watched her son working, his tongue slightly stuck out. She nodded towards him, and saw that Chakotay had a grin on his face too. These last couple of months, he had grown close to this young man, and his opinion had changed completely. He now saw Tom as a very sensitive and caring man, someone who cared about the crew and would do anything to make sure they were safe.

And he simply adored his mother. It was like all those years he had gone without the love and support any child needed, it was now just bursting out of him. They hadn't told the crew yet, but he knew they would soon need to. Anyone with the eyes to see, knew there was something special between the Captain and Tom. The crew had abandoned the rumor that they were having an affair, since they had observed that he and Kathryn were now getting very close to each other. Now they stood there watching Tom. He finally looked up and said

"Hey Mom...Chakotay...I've got the replicator programmed with dinner."

He went back to working on his padd. Kathryn walked over to him and kissed him on his forehead and said

"What are you working on?"

He continued to tap a few buttons before he answered

"I'm trying to figure out how to reroute the impulse energy to power the community. If we could do that, we'd have a good power supply that may last at least ten years. I just can't quite..."

He trailed off as he again tapped some commands into the padd. Again the tip of his tongue began to stick out as he concentrated on what he was doing. Kathryn moved into the bedroom to change out of her uniform, and Chakotay came to sit across from Tom.

"So, Tom, if we can tap into the impulse energy, you think we'd be able to use it for ten years?"

"Yeah, it could be used for ten years...maybe a little longer if we were careful. Harry's got a really good idea about how to limit the use, we need to just get past the problem of getting from the engines to an outside converter...Hey, you know what?"

Tom got up and went over to sit down next to Chakotay and showed him the padd he was working on

"We could build a converter...see, we'd only need to replicate a few components, and then using this..."

He pointed to the screen and continued

"We could charge it here, and then we wouldn't have to run the engines all the time. We could extend the life for maybe twenty years, and maybe more if Harry's solar power works like he thinks it will. And he's talking about some sort of water energy too. This could solve our energy problems."

Tom finished with a bright smile on his face. He looked at Chakotay to see what he thought. Tom found himself looking more and more for Chakotay's approval. He felt like he was wanting to please him. Was he beginning to think of him as a father figure? Was he looking for Chakotay's acceptance? He wouldn't be against a relationship between the first officer and his mom. In fact, most of the crew including himself had speculated on their relationship before he had been told the truth. He thought back to the time he had teased his mom about calling Chakotay dad. He realized he'd enjoy that.

Chakotay had taken the padd and was looking at the information on it. It could work. In fact it was a very viable solution to the power problem. He looked up at Tom and smiled.

"I think you're on to something here. I think we should show this to both Harry and B'Elanna tomorrow, see what they think."

He saw the look on Tom's face, and he felt pride in him. Was he beginning to think of Tom as something more that just Tom? He found himself gaining joy when Tom accomplished anything. He knew the young man thrived on acceptance, and he always felt good to be able to give it to him. Funny, he didn't quite get the same feeling with others in the crew, except with B'Elanna. But he'd always thought of her as a daughter, and had taken her under his wing...wait a minute, was he beginning to think of Tom as a...son? Was that possible? Of course his relationship with Kathryn was going well. If they ever got together, with Tom being her son, then...

Kathryn came out of the bedroom dressed in a long simple dress and barefoot. Her hair was down and she looked lovely. Chakotay just looked at her with soft eyes. Tom noticed and hid a sly smile. He got up and said

"Mom, I think we have a solution to the powering of the colony."

They had a good dinner, and discussed Tom's ideas and then spent a quite evening together. Tom had watched the two of them all evening and by the time Chakotay left, he was sure that something was going to develop. After all, they no longer had to worry about fraternization. In a way they were no longer under Star Fleet protocol. They were now a colony, and the normal line of command was no longer in effect. He knew that the crew would always look to the Captain for leadership, but what type of government would they chose? The more he thought about it, the more he wanted them to get together. He wanted his mother to be happy, and he thought she would be with Chakotay.

Lately, he'd been thinking a lot more about B'Elanna himself, and hoped that maybe they could get together. He knew of several others in the crew who were pairing off. He was sure that within a few years, there would be children in the colony. He tried to imagine the future of their new home. He laid down on the couch and began to think about it. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

Kathryn had been taking a bath, and now she came out to say goodnight to Tom. She saw that he had fallen asleep on the couch, something he did quite often. She moved over to him and took the throw off the back and spread it over him. He stirred and mumbled something, turned over on his side, and went back to sleep. Quietly she said

"Computer lights out."

The lights dimmed, and with the full moon outside, it gave her enough light to go back to the bedroom. She was tired, as she knew her crew probably was. It had been a long day, and they had to come to grips with the fact that they were here for good. She was proud of them, they had, after a few moments of silence, accepted the fact and had been ready to make it work. They were an exemplary crew. She got into bed and settled down. Tomorrow would be a busy day, and she needed her rest. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, they were all planet side. The group of builders were already busy cutting the trees they needed into lumber. They had taken two of the shuttles to load the wood. They had already made two trips, and had enough lumber to begin building. The first thing they needed was the communal dinning room/kitchen. They had decided to wait on the meeting room and the clinic. The crew could still use their quarters for now, so homes were also on hold. They had replicated the tools they needed for building, and now at mid morning, the sound of hammering could be heard. The day had been mild, and they had decided that they were in mid spring. There also was a nice breeze, so everyone was in a good mood.

Tom, B'Elanna and Harry were sitting under one of the large shade trees with there heads together over Tom's idea about building a converter. Both Harry and B'Elanna had approved of his idea, and now they were working on the plans.

"Okay, we can use the spare containers in cargo bay two for the framework. Then we can remove the wiring and components from the secondary power couplings, and then we just need to charge the reactors. Shouldn't take more than three days to build them all."

Harry said as he looked at the other two

"I agree, I think if we get this one built, and if it works well, we can build more. We should have enough materials to do maybe four or five. That way, we could spread them out, and have spares in case something happens."

B'Elanna said. She was really impressed with Tom's idea on how to re route the power. And with Harry's solar power, she was sure they would never have to worry about power for the community.

Tom grinned and said

"Thanks, guys. I'm not an engineer, and wasn't sure if this would work."

Both B'Elanna and Harry knew that Tom still had problems with self worth. It was something they both had determined to work on. Tom had become a very close friend, and Harry was beginning to think he was getting interested in B'Elanna and that she was not against the possibility. He was happy for his two friends and hoped they would get together. He had already started seeing more of Megan Delaney, and hoped they could get closer. Harry was just a romantic at heart and wanted everyone he cared about to be happy. Now B'Elanna smiled at Tom and said

"These plans are great Tom, I'm not sure I'd have thought of it."

And Tom just grinned that boyish grin of his, the one that took her breath away. She looked at him and realized just how adorable he was. Adorable? Had that come from her? Did she really think that about Tom? …... Yes she did.

They had broke for lunch. Neelix had made sandwiches and fruit from the planet. They had sat under the tree and enjoyed their lunch and good conversation. They watched the group of men raise the walls of the dining room/kitchen. They had continued through lunch, and had all four walls up. They had then started on the framework of the roof. It was beginning to look good, and Tom was interested in their progress. After he had finished lunch, he excused himself to go watch them, and soon, he was pitching in on the work. Chakotay had put him to work along side Ayala, and now he was straddling a beam, happily pounding away. Chakotay had to grin at his enthusiasm. Tom was a quick learner.

Kathryn had come over to him with a worried look on her face when she had noticed Tom was up on the roof framework, but he had assured her he was safe. She had then gone back to what she had been doing, but she kept her eye on her son. When she had finally decided he was safe, she had relented and went back to the task at hand.

Harry and B'Elanna watched for a while as Tom helped the builders. They knew he was no engineer, and that once the plan had been accepted, he was really no help with the engineering part. He was good with his hands and he seemed to love building. They chuckled to each other, watching him up on the roof and hammering. He seemed quite content. They had seen the Captain got over to Chakotay, and knew she was probably worried that he would hurt himself.

When to sun began to set, they had the building completely framed and roofed. They would start on the floor tomorrow, and then Chakotay wanted to start building the tables and chairs. Tom had asked to help, and Chakotay decided to teach him how to do the fine woodworking. With his pilot hands, he should do great. They put away the tools and then both Tom and Chakotay went to check on the progress of the power grid that Harry and B'Elanna were building. They had made good progress and had it built. Tomorrow they planned to charge it up and try it out. Harry was sure that it could power the lights they had installed through out what was going to be the town square. The dinning hall was on the south of the square, and they planned to build the clinic to the north, leaving plenty of room to expand.

Now they all when and boarded the ship for the night. Tom was tired, but it was a good tired. He felt he had really helped today, and it made him feel good. He'd even overheard Ayala tell Chakotay that he was happy with the work Tom had done on the roof. As he went to his quarters to take a shower, he smiled to himself. It had been a good day. He entered his quarters, and began to get undressed for a shower. He was about to step in to the shower when he was paged.

"Paris here."

Chakotay's voice came over the com and said

"Tom, as soon as you get cleaned up, come join us for dinner...I heard it's hot tomato soup, and grilled cheese sandwiches."

Tom's stomach suddenly growled and he hoped Chakotay didn't hear it, but he had

"I see you're hungry. Get here as soon as you clean up...Chakotay out."

Before the link was cut, he hear the first officer chuckling. He stepped into the shower, and let the hot water flow over his tired body, thinking about how good the soup and sandwiches were going to taste. Life was good.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The day was turning out to be a perfect one. The temperature was mild, and there was a light breeze. The odd looking creatures that looked a little like the birds of Earth were out in force this morning calling to each other. It was a mixture of birds singing and a humming of insects. Not at all unpleasant. They seemed to be one species, and looked like a large canary type bird. They were all different colors, blues,yellows,oranges and some even had all colors. When they all rose to fly it looked like a kaleidoscope of colors.

Tom was on his way to the clinic to help the Doc with the physicals. They had finished the clinic a couple of months ago, and had transferred most of sick bay to the clinic. The Doc seemed happy to be off the ship. Harry's system of solar panels now powered most of the community. They only needed Voyager's impulse power occasionally now. The colony was coming along nicely. Some of the crew housing was finished, and some of the crew had opted for homes together. Some lived in a type of dormitory configuration having a large living area, kitchen, and then bedrooms. Some had five to a home and some had only two.

They had decided to let the senior staff decide how they wanted to do their dwellings. At this time, Tuvok was the only senior staff member who had chosen to keep his quarters onboard Voyager. Some of the other crew had also chosen the ship. Most though had wanted to build on the planet. The Captain's had been the first they had built. It was a nice ranch type home with a good size living room, a den and three bedrooms. She had not wanted a kitchen, because she hated cooking, but Tom had convinced her to have a nice kitchen built. He had told her he would cook for her, and said he needed a good kitchen to work in. She had been surprised he was such a good cook, and he had finally confessed that his aunt had taught him when he had spent time with her. He also told her that Sandrine had taught him a few things about french cooking. Tom was, for the moment, living with his mother but he had plotted out a lot for a home that he hoped would be for him and B'Elanna. They were starting to get closer, and he hoped that B'Elanna was beginning to feel towards him as he did for her.

They had told the crew that he was Kathryn's son over a month ago, and the crew seemed okay with it. Of course they didn't go into details of how it came about, but now the crew seemed to accept the fact. He was still the same Tom Paris he'd always been with the exception that he was more relaxed, not so on guard. His feelings were more open, and he seemed to be a lot happier. His friends were glad to see the change, and even the crew who had not particularly liked him were seeing a new man and beginning to like the young pilot.

He arrived at the clinic and went in calling out as he did

"Hey, Doc, You here?"

The Doctor came out into the main part and said

"And where else would I be?"

Tom smiled at him and said

"Just checking Doc, now that we're planet side you could be anywhere."

The Doctor had taken to wearing his mobile emitter all the time, as he never knew when he'd be needed. There had been some minor injuries in the last month. It had involved him going to the patient. Tom knew he was enjoying it immensely. The only time he took it off was when he deactivated at night.

"Mr. Paris, we have a lot of work to do this morning. We have twenty-five physicals to perform, and Kes will not be able to help this morning, as I have her monitoring some cultures I'm doing, so lets get started."

Before Tom could say anything, the first had arrived. The Doctor had scheduled them in shifts of twenty-five so they could get them done easier. They had been on the planet now for seven months, and he was anxious to see how the crew was holding up. So far they had not detected any dangerous elements and all of the crew seemed healthy, but it didn't hurt to stay on the same schedule that they had been on Voyager. With both of them running the physical's, they could take care of all the crew in a week.

They had gotten through the whole twenty-five crew members by 1300, and Tom was on his way to the communal dining room, wondering what Neelix had made for lunch. He smiled to himself as he though of the fact that there was no more leota root. For some reason, which he was very thankful for, the root would not grow here. Neelix had been very sorry, but Tom knew everyone else was happy. Tom had taken the time to help Neelix, and had taught him some simple meals. Now people were no longer grumbling about the food. As he came to the screen door, the aroma of fresh pasta and tomato sauce drifted out. His stomach began to rumble. He walked in to see several of the crew eating. There was talk and laughter all over, and it made Tom feel contented. Everyone had put their differences behind them, and they were beginning to function as a happy family. Several people waved and greeted him with a smile and a word. He walked up to the counter, and Neelix beamed at him

"Tom are you ready for some lunch? I was hoping the Doctor wouldn't keep you past lunch."

He began to dish up some pasta and then ladled on the sauce. He added a thick slice of bread, and then handed the plate to Tom.

"And how is the Captain today?"

Neelix was probably the only one, other than Kes, who still called his mom captain. Most now called her Kathryn, and only a special few called her Katie, but not in public. He smiled at Neelix and said cheerfully

"She's just fine Neelix, now that she has her home finished. I thought she was going to drive Chakotay crazy with all the changes she made to the plan, but he was great and never once got upset."

Neelix nodded. Since they had been here, the Captain and Commander were closer than ever, and everyone including Tom knew it was only a matter of time before they would marry. And, Tom was happy for them. He had come to look up to Chakotay, and Chakotay seemed quite happy to treat Tom like a son. He had taught him a lot about woodworking, and now Tom was almost as good as he was at making furniture. But he had surpassed him in the intricate detailing of design on the carvings. Chakotay knew it was due to Tom's dexterity and his eye for detail, something a good pilot needed.

Tom took his lunch and went to join Greg, Ken and Harry who were talking about the morning's work. He sat down, and when he took his first bit of lunch, without even realizing it, he sighed. It was good. The three other men smiled and Greg said

"So, you think Neelix has master some good old Alpha Quadrant foods, Tom?"

He nodded and said

"This is good, I didn't realize I was so hungry."

"Doc kept you busy this morning?"

Harry said as he took a drink from the glass in front of him.

"Yeah, we got the first twenty-five done and that means only one hundred to go. Kes is still finishing up. I told her not to wait too long, or she'll miss lunch."

Now Ken said

"So, how long will the Doc be keeping you? I could still use your help on the shuttle. I can't seem to get the sensors aligned."

"I can help you after lunch, the Doc has cut me free for the afternoon."

"Great, maybe we can get it done before sunset."

He said as he smiled. Greg shot him a sly smile and said

"Got a hot date Ken?"

Ken just looked at him with a knowing smile and nodded and said

"Yeah, Jenny Delaney and I were going to watch the moon rise tonight."

The three other men just chuckled and Greg said

"That's what you're going to do on this hot date? Watch the moon rise?"

"Well, we may cuddle a bit."

They had been getting close, and it seemed that they were closer than the three knew. The crew was starting to pair up, and quite a few couples were showing up. They had made a park along the river, and now many a night you could find couples sitting on the benches and chairs that they had scattered throughout the area. It was a perfect place to go and watch the moon rise.

Greg got up and picked up his plate and glass and said

"I've got to get back to work, we've almost got the new house finished. And the other team has started on the walls of the other one. See you all tonight at dinner."

He took his plate to Neelix, and with a word to him, he left, whistling. Harry turned to both Ken and Tom and said

"Hey, guys, I can give you a hand on the shuttle. B'Elanna has some work to do on the power grid this afternoon and doesn't need me underfoot."

He grinned at Tom and Tom nodded. They both knew how B'Elanna could get when she had things to do. So did Ken. Tom had finished his lunch, so they all rose, took the dirty things to the counter, and left to work on the shuttle.

Tom was under the console tinkering around. Finally he called out

"Okay, Ken, try them now."

Ken turned on the sensors, and scanned the colony. They seemed to be working properly now, and he let out the breath he had been holding. Tom climbed out from under the console and checked the readings. Everything looked good. Ken clapped him on the back and said

"Thanks Tom. I had worked on this all morning and now with the three of us, we got it fixed in two hours."

Harry had joined them at the console as Tom said

"It was just a misaligned sensor, but it was hiding behind that other sensor that had burned out."

Harry also put his hand on Tom's shoulder and said

"Tom, I'd never would have thought of replacing both sensor relays. I'm glad you saw it."

Tom hung his head slightly and blushed a little. He still had a hard time accepting praise. He was getting better, but he still couldn't believe he was a valued member of the community.

"It was nothing, Harry. I guess it was my navigational instinct that kicked in."

He grinned at both men.

"Well, I'd never had found it, thanks both of you."

Ken said. They shut everything down, and exited the shuttle. Ken went to the get ready for his date and Tom and Harry walked towards the town square. It was a nice place, and had been constructed around several trees, so the square was nice and shady. They had figured out a way to add a fountain, and the sound of the water was relaxing. It was one of Tom's favorite places, and he could be seen sitting on the bench sometimes, just relaxing. Now he sat down, and Harry said as he sat next to him

"So Tom, do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Yeah, I promised mom that I'd make dinner tonight. She invited Chakotay over for the evening and we were going to watch a vid."

Harry looked at him and said with a grin on his face

"You sure Chakotay wants a third wheel?"

He was laughing now as he teased his best friend. Tom joined in the laughter and replied.

"I asked her that this morning and she said that Chakotay was looking forward to see what I'd come up with for dinner and what vid we would watch."

They both chuckled and Tom continued

"You know, sometimes they act like an old married couple now. They seem content to sit at home at night and watch vids and play games."

"Good thing you have such a big collection."

Tom nodded and then fell silent for a moment. Harry watched his friend's face and knew he was thinking about his mom and Chakotay. He wondered what Tom thought about the relationship. He knew that both Tom and Chakotay had grown closer since they had been on the planet. He hoped that Tom was accepting the closeness of his mother and the first officer. Tom, since he found out that the Captain was his mother, had been somewhat possessive of her time. Not unreasonable, but he had seemed to want to spend all his free time with her. Now Tom said

"You know, I almost called Chakotay dad yesterday."

He turned to face Harry who said

"If they get married, he will be your step-dad."

"No, Harry, he will be my dad. The Admiral, even though he is my biological father, was never a dad to me. I think he even hated me. He certainly didn't love me. Even though I don't think Chakotay would ever love me as a son, I think he could like me and respect me and he would be a great dad."

Harry smiled and said

"Tom, I'm sure Chakotay respects you, and I think he is really proud of you. It's obvious with every look he gives you. He really loves your mom, and I think he could love you as a son too."

Tom looked at Harry with a look of longing on his face. He so craved the love and acceptance from the people around him. Harry was really getting to dislike the Admiral a lot. Tom was such a wonderful person, and the Admiral had tried to beat all the decency out of him. He had almost succeeded. But then they had gotten lost in the Delta Quadrant and now Tom was away from the abusive environment. He was glad that he had someone like the Captain to love him, and a good man like Chakotay that he could emulate. It was a win-win situation.

"Well, Har, I better get home so I can clean up. I'm sure I'll get a dressing down if dinner isn't ready on time."

He stood as he chuckled. Harry said goodnight, and went off to find B'Elanna to see how her day had gone, and if they were closer to getting the grid to extend throughout the colony.

Tom entered the living room and went to the bathroom to shower. He was glad they had set up a way to have running water throughout the town. They recycled all non drinking water to use to irrigate the fields of vegetables they had planted. They had a good crop and with the wild wheat, and fruit trees, they would not need to use the replicators all the time. They tried to only use them for things that the planet could not produce.

Tom turned the water on and undressed for his shower. He stepped in and stood under the hot water and let the water wash away the dirt and grime of the day. Once done, he turned off the water and stepped out to dry off. He then went into his bedroom, and got dressed. Then, he went to the kitchen to start dinner. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw he had over an hour till his mom got home. She, Chakotay and Tuvok were discussing the future of the colony. They wanted to set up some kind of governing body, and they wanted to name not only the planet, but also the town. They planned to call a planet wide meeting tomorrow night to vote on the items under discussion. They had gotten feedback from everyone, and they wanted it to be fair. Tom had given her his ideas, and he knew that all the others had too. He was anxious to know what they had talked about today.

He had decided to make a vegetable soup and salad for dinner along with biscuits. After he had the soup cooking, he turned to getting the dough made for the biscuits. He cut the biscuits and put them on the cooking sheet and put them into the oven to bake. He then went to set the table. He checked the soup, and saw that it should be ready in half an hour, so he replicated the ingredients for the salad. As he mixed the items, he smiled and thought that next year they'd all have fresh vegetables to eat. The wild wheat was growing well and then they could have flour for bread. Neelix wanted to open a bakery and Tom hoped he would. He had lots of recipes he wanted to give him.

The cow like animals had been easy to tame, and now they had a good herd of them. The milk they gave was a little richer than earth cows, but it was nutritious. Tom had designed a machine to act like a churner, so they had fresh butter. They'd also built an incubator, and Kes had been able to hatch some chicks, so now they had fresh eggs too. He was glad that they had the eggs to hatch. They now had fifty laying hens and fifteen roosters.

He had the salad finished, and as he took the biscuits out of the oven, he heard the door open and voices. He placed the biscuits down to cool and went out into the hall to find Chacotay, Tuvok and his mom coming in. He greeted them, and said

"Tuvok, are you going to stay for dinner? We've got plenty to go around."

He leaned over and gave his mom a quick peck on the cheek. She patted him on the arm and said

"Yes, Tuvok will be staying for dinner."

Tom smiled and said

"I'll go set another place. Dinner's all ready."

He went to get the extra place setting, and the others went to wash up. As soon as Tom had the food on the table, they all sat down to enjoy a meal together. The conversation was as good as the food was. The rays of the setting sun shown through the window and was a wonderful background to the meal they shared.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They had chosen the name New Terra for the planet, and Meadowood for the town, since it sat in the middle of a vast grassy meadow next to the river. They had elected Chacotay as their first mayor, and Tuvok as the assistant mayor. Kathryn had declined to be in the running, as she quite frankly was enjoying not having the mantle of command anymore. Tom had teased her that she was just wanting to sit back and enjoy life, and she had told him that she was quite happy to let Chakotay and Tuvok run things. Secretly, Tom was happy as he still liked having her to himself.

They had almost finished the housing that they were building. Tom's home was still not really started, as he had said he wanted the others to get settle first. He told them that he could wait. They had started on his place, but for now it only had the outline laided out. It was about a quarter mile from his mom's place, and had two large shade trees in the front yard.

Tom was sitting at the table working on his padd when his mom walked out to the kitchen. She went and poured a mug of steaming coffee, and took a deep breath of the aroma before taking her first sip. Smiling, she sat down and picked up a piece of toast that her son had made. He was spoiling her. He always had a fresh pot of coffee for her in the morning, and toast ready. Some mornings, he went all out and made her eat a full breakfast, making her pancakes or eggs. She usually didn't eat a large breakfast, but she had to admit, he was spoiling her.

Now, he looked up and smiled at her and said

"Morning, mom got your breakfast ready."

He placed the padd down and stood to get her breakfast. He came back with two plates of eggs, potatoes and something that looked like sausages. He placed one plate in front of her, and sat down to eat his. She looked at him and said

"If you keep feeding me like this, I'll need to go on a diet!"

She picked up her fork and began eating. He laughed and said

"Mom...you don't eat enough to put on any weight. You look great."

He then got a sly smile on his face and said

"At least Chakotay thinks you're just right. He said that he loves the way you look."

She stopped mid bite and looked at her son. He had calmly just taken a bite of his eggs, but she could see the little smirk on his face. He loved to tease her, and it was worse when both of them did it. Tom and Chakotay had gotten really close since they had been here, and it warmed her heart. Chakotay had taken great pleasure in teaching him woodworking.

He had bragged to her that Tom has shown great talent and was a natural working with his hands. He even admitted that the younger man had surpassed him in the intricate carving. But he had told her with the light of love in his eyes. She was sure that he was beginning to think of Tom as a son. And she saw in Tom that he looked up to Chakotay and thrived on the praise that he received from him. Could he feel the love that he was receiving? She hoped so. Her son deserved a stable relationship and now he was getting it. How different would he have been had he received it all his life?

"So, you've been discussing your mother with the new mayor?"

She said with an amused voice. Tom just looked at her with a innocent look on his face. Then he smiled and said

"I'm just making a statement that's all."

She went back to eating her breakfast, and he did too.

In the few months they had been here, he had come a long way. More and more, he was coming out of his shell. He had so many friends among the crew now, and he was starting to form closer relationships. He and Harry were sometimes inseparable, and she noticed that both Ken Dalby and Greg Ayala had joined the two in many of their adventures. And B'Elanna. She and Tom were growing closer and she often joined the 'boys' in their adventures. Last week, they had all piled into the Flyer and were gone most of the day just exploring. When they returned, they had brought back a cat like animal with a large litter of kittens. The cat had seemed tame enough, and had attached itself to Tom, so now they shared the house with a cat and seven little kittens.

She had smiled when she got up in the middle of the night to get a drink of water and found Tom sitting on the floor in the kitchen right in front of the box containing the new family. He was talking to them and cooing at the kittens, taking them up and cuddling them. He truly had a kind heart and seemed to love the animals. When she had commented on it, he had said he was never allowed any pets as a child, and had always wanted a pet. But his father had forbid it, saying animals were dirty and a waste of time for a Star Fleet family. Now, he had determined to not only keep the mother cat, but also a baby too. He had already gotten homes for the others, but the one black and white one, he was keeping.

"So, what have you planned for today?"

She had finished her breakfast and had rose to take her empty plate to the sink and got another cup of coffee. He followed suit, and placed his plate in the sink, and ran water to clean up.

"Harry and I have decided to lay out a baseball field today. A lot of the crew have expressed an interest in playing some ball. We thought that maybe in the future we could also use it to play football too."

He had finished the dishes and returned to the table and sat down and picked up the padd again. He handed to her and continued

"See, we thought we could use the plot of land over by the square. It's flat and would make a great site, near everything. You guys didn't have any plans for that plot did you?"

She saw the look on his face and knew he was looking forward to the baseball field. She knew he had been on his high school and Academy team and that he had been a very good player. She smiled and said

"As far as I know, it's available."

His smile lit up the room. It was something she loved to see, that smile. He began to tell her all their plans.

Harry had come to pick up Tom at 1000 and they had gone to join the others that were going to help with the ball field. Kathryn had gone to shower and get ready for the day, so she hadn't seen Harry when he came, but she had heard Tom call goodbye. Now, she came out into the living room and settled down to read. It was a rare treat for her to have a morning to herself, and she loved to read. She was to meet Chakotay and Tuvok for lunch today at the dining room at 1200, but till then her morning was all her's. She was reading an old classic 'Withering Heights' and she was up to chapter ten, when her communicator bleeped. It was one thing they had decided to keep so they could communicate with each others at the moment. She tapped it and said

"Kathryn here."

"Kathryn, can we push our lunch back to 1300?"

"Sure Chakotay, what's going on?"

She could hear happy voices and the sound of the birds in the background,so she knew he was outside

"Tuvok and I have been helping Tom and his 'gang' lay out the ball field. We're almost done, and I wanted to finish helping. Do you mind?"

She chuckled as she replied

"So, my mischievous son had roped you two into his project hmm?"

She could hear him laughing as he continued

"Let's just say he issued a dare to Tuvok and, being a Vulcan, he couldn't resist it. I got pulled along."

"Don't worry, I had a late breakfast, so 1300 would be fine. I might even come a little early to see how this baseball field is coming along."

"I'll be waiting for you, see you then."

Kathryn went back to reading, thinking how Tom had a way with getting the help he needed to finish the field.

Kathryn walked up and saw they had finished the lot. There was a pitchers mound, and the bases were laid out. She saw a group of men huddled around Tom and Harry. They were all looking at whatever the two had on their padds. She moved over to Chakotay, who was a little to the side.

"What's going on? Looks like the field is coming along."

Chakotay smiled at her and said

"It is... now Tom and Harry are talking about building some bleachers, and an electric scoreboard. The bleachers should be no problem, but I'm not sure what he's come up with for that scoreboard."

She looked over at her son, who was talking, using his hands to get his points across. He looked so happy, and Harry seemed to agree with the points Tom was making. Finally, the others seem to agree and they started to break up for lunch. Tom turned and saw his mom and waved as he started to walk over to her. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then said

"What do you think? We got a lot done this morning. We want to build some bleachers for the spectators to watch, and this great scoreboard..."

He spoke with such enthusiasm that she had to grin. When he did something he believed in, he did it with all his heart. The sparkle in his eyes reminded her of the stars at night. She turned to Chakotay and saw the look he gave Tom, one of pride. She decided at that moment, that she loved Chakotay very much. He had always been there for her, and now he had taken Tom to his heart too, and she knew he'd always be there for him too.

"So, what do you think mom?"

"I think it's a great idea, and I look forward to our first game. I expect to see you out there playing."

She turned to Chakotay and said

"Did you know Tom was on the Academy Team three years in a row? He played third base, and was a champion. The last two years, they won the series. Tom hit a grand slam home run and won the last game for the Academy."

Tom was now blushing furiously and he hung his head slightly and said

"Aw, mom, I wasn't that good."

He still embarrassed easily and still had trouble accepting praise. Harry grinned and said

"Wow, Tom a grand slam?"

"It was nothing, Har."

"Well, as your mother I was never able to see your games, so I plan to be cheering you on in all your games."

She turned back to Chakotay and continued her praise of her son

"Did you know, he was Captain of the team his last year and..."

Tom blushed even more as he said

"Come on mom..."

Chakotay was just grinning ear to ear. He thoroughly enjoyed the banter between the two, and he loved to see Kathryn get the upper hand once in a while. He was beginning to really get comfortable with the two of them and could see himself in this family. It was then that he realized he loved Kathryn with all his heart, and that he had begun to think of Tom as his son. And it didn't seem strange to him at all. It was at this moment, that he decided he was going to ask Kathryn to be his wife. He looked at her and saw that she had love in her eyes, and it wasn't all for Tom.

"Come on everyone, lets go see what Neelix has for lunch. After the work this morning, I'm hungry."

He held out his arm, and smiling, Kathryn took it and they started towards the dining room. Tom poked Harry in the ribs and nodded towards the two as they walked off and whispered

"Two to one he asks her before the night is out."

Harry just watched them as he and Tom walked behind them and replied

"No bet, I would lose."

Tom smiled and said

"That you would Harry, that you would."

They all arrived at the dining hall, and went in for lunch. Tom saw the Doc sitting at a table with Kes and B'Elanna. He smiled at them and then joined Harry at the counter. Neelix was just dishing up a plate of vegetable stew for him.

"Hey, Neelix, boy that smells good."

Tom said as he smiled at the Talaxian cook. Neelix beamed at him as he said

"Why thank you Tom, Its from those recipes you found in the computer. The crew seems to be enjoying the meals a lot."

They could see that Neelix was doing a great job without the leota root. Once again Tom gave a silent thanks for the fact that it would not grow here. He took his plate, and went to join the rest. They had joined B'Elanna, Kes and the Doc. Kathryn and Chakotay were already eating and enjoying the conversation at the table. Harry and Tom joined them, and for the next hour, they enjoyed the food and the company, and both Tom and Harry told of the plans for the baseball field and how they wanted to set up teams and have a tournament. All through it, Kathryn and Chakotay sat and enjoyed the talk and each other.

Chakotay and Kathryn were relaxing on the couch after dinner. Tom had excused himself after dinner and went to talk to Harry and B'Elanna. He had left them alone because he was hoping that Chakotay would ask his mother to marry him. He was excited and was sure he would do it tonight if he had a chance. And Tom intended to give him that chance. He would be happy to have the first officer in the family. He so wanted a father figure and Chakotay fit the bill. He was kind, considerate, and loving. He had, in the last several months, given Tom something he'd never had with his biological father. A friend. He loved working on the furniture that they built together, and he was happy when Chakotay praised his work. It gave him a feeling of accomplishment, and it just felt good to know someone appreciated his handiwork.

He had never gotten any praise or acceptance from his father, and not having his mother as he grew up, he still had problems accepting the praise, but he had to admit, that he craved it. And he admitted to himself, that he was happy that it was from Chakotay. He had, when he first met Chakotay, admired him and had looked up to him. It had been months for him to realize that he was looking for a replacement for his father. Then, everything went wrong when he was captured on his first mission for the Maquis, and when he again met up with Chakotay, he had blamed Tom and called him a traitor. It had hurt, he hadn't betrayed them and when they had gone down to the Ocampa home world, he had risked his life to save the man he so wanted as a friend. Now, he had finally gotten the first officer's friendship, and maybe a new father. He hoped so.

It had been over two hours, and they had sat in the square by the fountain and talked about the day's activities. B'Elanna had finally solved the problem with the power grid, and now they were able to power the whole town. Harry was telling them how the solar power panels were almost ready to set up, and how it would be great to unhook from Voyager.

Now, Tom got up and stretched.

"Well, I think I gave them plenty of time don't you think?"

He looked down at his two best friends.

"Probably, I think that Chakotay has had plenty of time to pop the question."

B'Elanna said as she smiled. They all got up and the three walked towards home. B'Elanna had opted to stay on Voyager for now, but Harry had moved in with Ken, Greg and Gerron.

When they got to Tom's, he said goodnight to them and went in. Kathryn and Chakotay were still sitting on the couch, and were listening to some of Tom's smooth jazz music. He came over and sat down on the floor next to his mom and gently leaned his head against her leg. She reached out and began to softly stroke his hair. He sighed and closed his eyes. This was paradise, something he had never had at home with the Admiral. After a moment, Kathryn said

"What would you say to having Chakotay move in?"

He was silent for a moment and then turned slightly so he could look them both in the eye. He thought for a moment more before he said with a grin on his face

"Can I call him dad now?"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been one year since they had landed on New Terra, and all the homes had been built. Even Tom's, but he still hadn't moved in, preferring to stay with his parents. He had yet to get any furniture and the house was bare. They had expanded the clinic so it included a twenty bed hospital. Not that they had needed any hospital for any accidents. But it was there if anything happened. They had also built a sort of town hall for administration duties. There was a mayor's office, and an office for the security of the colony. Tuvok had set up a crew of ten of his former security officers to help, but again, they had no problems, so they were more like a volunteer office.

Kathryn had been pleased at how well they had settled in. They still felt like a large extended family, and everyone worked well together. She was proud of the way they all worked to keep a well ordered colony. Chakotay was also pleased that the Maquis had so easily settled into the colony. It reminded him of his old days on his home colony in the AQ.

They had built a large storage for the wild grain and had even built a mill to grind the grain into flour. They had set it up by the river to take advantage of the flowing water. The large water wheel had been Tom's idea, taken from the late nineteenth century. He had shown them the plans and explained that even though it seemed old fashion, it could run with little supervision. They had taken two days to decide to build it, and now the Wheel was using the power of the river to grind the wheat to flour.

They also had a very good crop of vegetables planted. Most of the people had also planted personal gardens, and they knew they had enough to go around. The Delaney twins has shown an aptitude in gardening, and had helped the others with theirs. They had giggled and laughed as they worked, telling stories of when they were girls and how their mother had forced them to work in the garden. Tom had helped them plant a good size garden for his mom and Chakotay. They had planted tomatoes, cucumbers,melons,lettuce,beans,carrots and potatoes. It was thriving as all the things they had planted. The soil was good for growing...all except leota root, much to the relief of all but Neelix.

Many of the crew had paired off, and there had been three weddings since they had arrived. The first was Kathryn and Chakotay seven months ago, and five months ago, Joe Carey and Samantha Wildman had tied the knot. Naomi had been thrilled, as she loved Joe and, never having seen her real dad, she had latched onto Joe even before they had stopped. And then last month, two of the members of Engineering had married. Several were dating. Harry was seeing a lot of Megan Delaney, and Tom and B'Elanna had been getting closer.

Tom stood up from the ground and looked down at his handiwork. He had been planting some tomato plants while Jenny and Megan were weeding. He brushed a stray lock of hair off his forehead. Since they'd been here, he'd spend a lot more time out in the sunshine, and his hair had lighten a lot. On the ship, it had been a dark blond boarding on light brown, but now he had lighten up considerably, more blond then light brown. It was a little longer too, so it curled around his neck and ears, and had a tendency to fall over his forehead. His blue eyes matched the blue of the sky, and always seemed to sparkle.

"So, ladies, what do you think? Do my plants look healthy or what?"

He grinned at them as they finished up the weeding they were doing and sat back on their heals. Jenny laughed and said

"You know Tom, you are a jack of all trades. A pilot, a furniture maker, a planter, and... a fair baseball player."

"Hey, I'll have you know I am the best baseball player you'll ever see!"

He grinned at her and continued

"Didn't you see that home run I hit the other day? It was perfection!"

He began to strut a bit, and both sisters burst out laughing. They loved seeing Tom this way. He was so relaxed and open now, with them, and they were determined to get him to open up to everyone. Most of the crew had taken to trying to get the young man to open up and relax more, and for the most part he had, but not as much as they would have like. He always seem to pull back at the last moment, as if remembering something and he'd become either embarrassed or quite and withdrawn. It seemed that only with his close friends was he able to be himself.

They left the garden and went to sit on the chairs that were sitting under the large shade tree in the back yard of the house. The little kitten who had been playing in the grass came over and began batting at Tom's fingers as he let his hand hang down over the chair's arm. Jenny and Megan smiled as they watched Tom play with the kitten. The weather was great and they started to talk about the evening's festivities.

"I'm really looking forward to tonight's celebration, what about you Tom?"

He smiled and, picking up the kitten, he said

"Me too. B'Elanna and I are in charge of a couple of the booths, and she's looking forward to running the ring toss."

"That should be fun, I can hardly wait. Harry and his band The Kim-Tones are going to be playing, so I'll be tagging along with Jenny and Ken."

"Which booth are you manning Tom?"

"Why the shooting booth of course!"

He looked at them both as if it was understood. They smirked at him just as Kathryn came out the back door and said

"How would you three like to have some lunch? We have plenty."

Both Jenny and Megan stood and said

"Thanks, but we promised to join Harry and Ken for lunch today. They promised us a surprise this afternoon."

Jenny said with a smile. It was obvious she was in love with Ken, and Kathryn was sure there was a wedding coming up. The twins smiled and said goodbye, and left for the dining hall. Kathryn looked at Tom and said

"I guess it's just going to be the three of us for lunch then."

Tom nodded and said

"I guess so."

He stood and put the kitten down, who immediately chased after a small flying bug and walked inside with her and said

"Well, what have you been up to this morning while we worked on your garden?"

"I've been working on the security grid that Chakotay and Tuvok came up with."

The colony had decided to set up an orbital system that would help by scanning the system they were in. The system was made up with four planets of which they were on the third one, and they had decided they needed some sort of warning system in case any space faring races were to drop by. They hadn't seen any evidence of any lifeforms in this area of space before they had needed to stop, but it didn't hurt to be prepared. Tom had already flown to the other planets with a team, and they had found no higher lifeforms on the other planets. They seemed to be alone, but Tuvok had thought it a good idea to set up the scanners just in case. They also had set up a long range communication system so they would be able to communicate with anyone who came along, which Kathryn hoped would be friendly.

They were now inside, and after Tom has cleaned up a bit, they both sat down at the table to wait for Chakotay to come home for lunch. Kathryn had made sandwiches and fruit for lunch. Tom had taught her some simple recipes, and even though she really didn't like cooking, she was getting better with it. He and Chakotay still did the lion's share of the cooking. But things like sandwiches and cutting up fruit she could do easily. They had teased her often about her lack of cooking skills, but she had taken it in stride, saying why should she cook when she had two perfectly good chefs in her home. But they didn't mind, they both loved cooking for her.

"What's dad and Tuvok up to today?"

Tom had reached for a slice of the apple type fruit and took a bite. It was sweet, and he loved them. His mom looked at him and said

"They are putting the finishing touches on the first satellite, and then tomorrow, I want you to take the Flyer up and launch it into orbit. We want to test it and if it works, we'll launch three more. They should give us plenty of warning if any ships should enter the system."

He knew that she worried a bit about hostile aliens, and he couldn't blame her. This planet had become home now, and none of them wanted any trouble. If need be though, they still had Voyager, and even though there was no more warp drive, they still had impulse, and weapons. He hoped it would never come to that. Neelix had said that this section of the DQ was off the beaten path and that he was unaware of it being near any shipping lanes, but it didn't hurt to be prepared.

They heard the front door open, and Chakotay walked in looking satisfied. Kathryn stood and kissed him and said

"You look like you've had a good morning. Did the tests go well?"

He had gone to the sink and washed his hands before he said

"Everything checked out fine."

He sat down and took a sandwich and some fruit onto his plate before continuing

"Tuvok thinks we should launch it today."

He took a bite of the sandwich and then turned to Tom and said

"We thought maybe you could take it up this afternoon in the Flyer and launch it."

"Sure, dad, no problem I'll take Harry and we can get it launched this afternoon."

He had finished his first sandwich and had reached for another. Chakotay grinned as he watched his step son eat. He loved grilled cheese sandwiches, and it was one of his favorite foods. Comfort food he called it, and seeing the look on his face it was comforting. Chakotay looked at his wife and they both smiled.

"So, Tom, are you ready for the celebration tonight? You and B'Elanna are manning a couple of the booth aren't you?"

Tom looked up at his step dad and grinned

"Yeah, she's doing the ring toss, and I'm taking care of the shooting gallery. Oh, and Harry and his band are going to be playing some music for us. It will be just like the old nineteenth century summer evening in the park. They use to have a bandstand, and people would come with picnic dinners and listen to the music and enjoy the night stars. It was great fun for all."

He was looking at his parents now with the look of a boy looking forward to his first outing. They loved that look. It was a look that filled their hearts with warmth and joy. Tom had completely let his walls down when he was with them. This was the real Tom, the one that should have been. That had been meant to be. They just wished they could get him to let the walls down for everyone. Even his closest friends never saw this Tom. This Tom was only for his parents. And he only showed it to his parents.

Tom was going through pre flight checks, as Harry boarded the Flyer.

"Hey, Tom, you ready?"

Harry called. He joined Tom who said

"Yup, all ready to go. We'll have that baby in orbit in no time."

He turned and grinned at him and said

"Strap in and lets get this show on the road!"

They got strapped in and Tom gracefully lifted off and within minutes, they were in orbit. They released the satellite and watched it pull away from them. Then Harry tested the sensors. They seemed to be working

"I've got a reading coming in. The second planet is reading now."

He looked up and grinned as he continued

"It's working. We have a reading of the planet. I'm going to check with the service."

He was excited about the success and called the service and said

"Delta Flyer to New Terra, it's bringing in readings from the second planet, how's it doing down there?"

Tuvok's stoic voice came over the link and replied

"Sensor readings are coming in strong, Mr. Kim. I am going to switch position and see if it scans the fourth planet."

There was a moment of silence, and then they heard Tuvok again.

"It seems to be reading the planet. What readings are you getting up there?"

Harry checked and smiled

"It's coming through up here too. I think it's a success. We can begin the other three satellites tomorrow. Once we get them positioned, we'll be able to scan in all directions."

Both of them in the Flyer beamed, and they heard Tuvok say

"Good work gentleman. Now return and we will be able to monitor the orbit tonight to make sure it stabilizes."

Tom began reentry, and within a few minutes, he had glided in and gently landed the Flyer. They shut down the engines and left to the congratulations of the group at communications.

The night had gone well. Everyone had enjoyed the carnival like setting and had played and eaten till they could do no more. Harry and his band had been a hit, and now most had gone home for a quite night.

Tom and B'Elanna were sitting on the bench in the square in front of the fountain. The sound of the water was soothing and they were in each others embrace. Tom was softly humming as he ran his fingers gently up and down her arm. They had been getting closer and he felt like he was falling in love with her. He hoped she felt for him as he did for her. She was so beautiful, and he could see himself spending the rest of his life with this woman. She kept him on his toes, but the best thing was she laughed at his jokes.

He knew that his parents were in favor of this relationship. He had talked to them about his feelings, and they both thought it was a good idea to start to get to know each other better. He had been a little afraid at first. What if she didn't feel the same way? What if she didn't want to get closer? And the worst was what if she wanted someone else? He knew if she did, it would break his heart.

He still suffered from the idea that he was less that he should be. He sometimes still believed that he was not liked, and when he got those feelings, he had to kick himself and tell himself that he was liked. People he would never had believed would have become his friends had. He and Ken had become really close, and Ken had been one of the worst in the beginning of the trip home, always taunting him. But Ken had come to him soon after they settled on New Terra and apologized for how he had treated him, and they had become good friends. More and more of the crew had done the same thing and he now had more friends than he'd ever had

He had asked his mother not to long after they settled here if she thought that the crew had warmed up to him because they now knew he was her son. She had seen the look of despair on his face and had taken him into her arms and hugged him and told him that he was liked for who he was, not because he was her son. She had rocked him in her arms and let him know he was a gentle and compassionate man, and now that he was less likely to put up his defenses, the crew were seeing him as he really was and they couldn't help but like him. He had told her that he had few friends growing up because his father never liked his friends, and most of them never stuck around. She grieved at the thought of a lonely boy and they had sat there for minuets as she hugged him. He so craved the physical contact, and she was happy to give it as she was a tactile person.

He was brought out of his thinking when B'Elanna said

"Tom, did you have a good time tonight?"

He sighed and said

"It was great. I loved it. It reminded me of that old vid we watched the other night, about how the town always got together to have a good time with the band in the park...remember?"

"You mean that one about the summertime?"

"Yeah, that one. It's one of my favorites."

They were quite for a moment and then Tom said

"I was thinking...maybe we could go for a walk tomorrow night along the river? We could watch the moon rise and sorta stargaze?"

He sounded a little hesitant, but B'Elanna was enjoying his company so much that she said dreamily

"I'd love to, Tom. It sounds so nice to just walk along the river and then find a nice little corner to watch the moon and stars. We may not be out among them anymore, but I'm happy here and I hope you are too. Tom, I really enjoy spending time with you."

She finished and turned to look at his face as the dim lights of the square played off it. She saw the look of astonishment and then the silliest grin came across his face. She smiled and gently leaned in and kissed him lightly on his lips. He tighten his grip on her as he returned the kiss. Then, they both just cuddled together as they watched the stars, the sound of the fountain gently trickling in the background.

TCB


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning, Tom was spending time in the clinic to help the Doc. They had been forced to deactivate the Doc until they had gotten the power grid stable. He had been off line now for two months, and Tom had to admit he'd miss him.

They had finally gotten all the holo emitters set up throughout the clinic and hospital, and the Doc could be reactivated. B'Elanna had also found a way to keep his mobile emitter fully functional. Today, Tom was going to reactivate the Doc.

He walked into the clinic, and said to the computer system they had recently installed

"Computer activate EMH."

The Doc appeared and said

"Please state the nature of... Ah Mr. Paris, how long was I in oblivion this time?"

Tom smiled and said

"Only two months Doc. Kes and I were able to take care of the colony while you were offline."

The Doc huffed and then said

"Well, I'm sure you two took care of everything fine without me."

"Glad to see you too, Doc."

Tom was glad the Doc was back. He had missed him and his rather abrupt personality. He really loved sparing with the Doc, and he had a sneaking suspicion the Doc liked it too.

The Doc looked at his assistant and thought to himself how much he enjoyed his time with him. He noticed that he was more relaxed and seemed to have let his hair grow a bit. It also seemed to have lighten up a lot, more blond than brown. He raised an eyebrow and said

"You look healthy, I see you've been spending more time outdoors. I hope you've been taking care not to get burned?"

Tom laughed and said

"No Doc, no burns. It seems that the atmosphere blocks most of the burning rays and so, unless I'm out all day, I don't need to use any sunscreen."

That seemed to get the Doc's attention and he said

"Really...how interesting. Have you done any research on it?"

"I thought I'll leave it to you Doc. We've gotten the mobile emitter all ready to go. The power will last a good long time, so you're not going to be stuck here all day now."

"Great...now Mr. Paris, fill me in on everything."

For the next hour, Tom told the Doc about everything he'd missed. They had worked as they talked and it was as if the Doc had never been deactivated. Tom found he was glad that now the Doc didn't need to deactivate unless he wanted to. They were deep into a discussion of what the Doc wanted Tom to study next, when the screen door opened to admit Kathryn. They both turned, and Tom noticed that she looked a under the weather. He immediately went over to her and said

"Mom...you okay?"

He looked worried and helped her to the examining room and made sure she was comfortable on the bed.

"I'm just a little dizzy, and was a little nauseated this morning after Chakotay left for work. I hope I'm not coming down with a bug."

The Doc had picked up his tricorder and came over to check her out. He ran it over her and then raised his eyebrows. Kathryn said

"What's going on Doctor?"

He just looked at her and smiled and said

"Nothing to worry about, Captain, but I'd say that in seven and a half months, you'll be welcoming a new member to your family."

She looked at the Doctor for a moment, and then smiled.

"You mean...?"

"You're pregnant. I see you've been busy while I've been offline."

"Doc!"

Tom said and then looked at his mom with a happy grin on his face. He was going to have a little brother or sister.

"Doc, what is it...a boy or a girl?"

He looked at his mother to see if she minded them knowing, and Kathryn smiled and nodded to him, then looked at the Doctor

"It is a healthy baby boy. I expect you to take care of yourself, and make sure you get plenty of rest...and no coffee."

The doc looked at her with the look of sternness on his face. He knew how the Captain was

"Don't worry Doc, both Chakotay and I will keep an eye on her."

Tom was so happy...a little brother. He was going to teach him everything...piloting, baseball and twentieth century music and entertainment! He could hardly wait. The Doc brought him out of his thoughts by saying

"Tom, I want you to take your mother home and make sure she rests. And I'm sure you'll want to tell the father the good news."

Tom helped her off the bed, and started to walk out with her. She walked next to him deep in thought. She was happy and knew that Chakotay would be too. He loved children and wanted them, but at her age, she knew this would be the only one they'd have. She knew she'd do anything to make sure nothing happened to her baby. She now was wondering how Tom was taking it...a little brother. She stole a peek at him and saw the thoughtful look on his face. What was he thinking? She said

"Tom...what do you think about this? Does it bother you?"

She knew how possessive he was about her and she wanted him to be happy too. He looked down at her and broke into a beautiful grin as he said

"Oh mom, I'm so happy for you and dad...he wanted children of his own, and now he will have."

"But, how do you feel?"

He looked at her a moment not quite understanding what she was asking. Then it hit him. She was worried he would be unhappy about it. He smiled down at her and hugged her and said

"I love it...a little brother. I'm gonna teach him all about piloting and baseball and how to rock and roll!"

She sighed and said

"Oh Tom, I was worried you'd be upset."

He frown and said

"Why?"

"I just didn't want you to think I'd..."

He stopped and turned her to him and said

"Mom, I'm a grown man and I have no problem with you and dad having a new baby. It will be fun, playing with him and teaching him all my bad habits!"

He said the last with a wicked grin on his face. She laughed and said

"Don't you dare."

They continued on their way home, and once there, Tom made his mom to sit and relax. He went to the kitchen and got her some juice and then sat down with her.

"When are you going to tell dad?"

She had taken a sip of her juice and said

"As soon as he get home for lunch. He's going to be so happy."

Her face had a dreamy look on it and Tom just smiled.

"You're happy too aren't you, mom?"

"I am. This time, we will be able to make sure he has a good life."

She looked at him and saw he understood what she was referring to. He smiled at her and said

"You bet! Dad and I are going to make sure he knows he's loved. Dad will teach him woodworking and I'll play baseball with him and..."

They continued to talk and laugh till Chakotay came home for lunch. He walked into the living room to find the two people he loved laughing and he said as he smiled

"What has you two so happy?"

He leaned down and kissed his wife before sitting next to her on the couch. Tom and Kathryn looked at each other and Tom grinned and said

"Excuse me while I start some lunch."

He got up and walked to the kitchen, Kathryn looking after him as he went. She was glad he had excused himself, as she wanted to tell Chakotay on her own. Now she looked at him and said

"Tay, I went to see the Doctor this morning and..."

Before she had finished, Chakotay looked worried and said.

"Everything okay?"

He knew she had been feeling a little off for the last week and he hoped it wasn't something serious, completely forgetting they had been laughing when he got home. She saw his worried look and said

Nothing serious. Nothing that can't be taken care off in oh say...seven and a half months."

Chakotay looked puzzled for a moment, and then it dawned on him. He looked at her and then broke out in an ear to ear grin. He hugged her and said

"You're pregnant?"

She nodded and said

"You're going to be the papa of a bouncing baby boy!"

They heard Tom moving around in the kitchen, and he replied with the same grin on his face

"I thought I already was the papa for a bouncing baby boy!"

He looked towards the kitchen, and Kathryn followed his gaze. She laughed and said

"Yes, Tay, we truly are the parents of a bouncing baby boy. And now there will be two."

Tom and B'Elanna were strolling along the river, watching the water flow. They were holding hands, and Tom was so happy, he was singing. B'Elanna loved hearing him sing, he had a wonderful baritone voice and she always enjoyed listening to the smoothness of it. They found a bench and sat down, and Tom laid his arm on her shoulder. They continued to watch the water flow, without talking.

When the moon rose, B'Elanna said softly

"You know, I use to sit outside with my father and star gaze when I was a little girl. He use to tell me the names of the constellations and stars. We could sit there for hours."

"The Admiral thought it was a waste of time. But I'd sneak outside and watch the stars for hours. Sometimes, my sister Moira would come out with me to watch too."

She turned to him and said

"I'm sorry Tom, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Tom hugged her and said

"No problem, B'Elanna. He no longer matters. I now have a new dad, and he loves me and he has taught me so much...He's what a dad should be."

The look on Tom's face was of sheer love. He was happy, and nothing from the past was going to ruin his night. He wanted to tell B'Elanna that he was going to have a little brother. He had asked if it was alright to tell her, and his parents had agreed, since everyone would know soon. He watched the moon for a moment and then sighed and said

"B'Elanna, mom's going to have a baby...a little brother for me."

She was speechless for a moment, but then said

"You're kidding right?"

She looked at him, and saw he was grinning ear to ear.

"Kathryn's pregnant?"

He nodded and then they both laughed for joy.

"I'm going to teach him about piloting and rock and roll and..."

Tom told her everything he wanted to do, and she just watched him as he went on. He was so excited. She knew he was going to be the best big brother he could be. After about fifteen minutes he paused and looked at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go on so, but I just want this child to have the best life, and to know he's loved."

B'Elanna softly said as she leaned her head down on his shoulder.

"He will, Tom, he will. With parents like he has and a goofy big brother like you how can he miss?"

Tom smiled at her and said

"Thanks, B'Elanna, I so what him to know he will be cherished. I just wished..."

She stopped him and said

"Tom, you are now loved more than you could know...Kathryn, Chakotay, Harry, Ken, Greg...and I love you."

She finished with a whisper. He turned to her and looked deep into her eyes. Those chocolate brown warm eyes, and knew that she meant it. His heart swelled and tears came to his beautiful blue eyes. He leaned down and they shared a very passionate kiss. When they broke apart to breath, he laid his head on her's and sighed. They sat that way for a while before she said dreamily

"Someday, you're going to make a wonderful father."

The river continued to flow and the moon continued to shine, but neither of them noticed.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tom was sitting on the floor in his new home working on the new couch that he and Chakotay had finished last night. He was sanding the legs to make sure it was smooth. Sitting back for a moment, he ran his hand over the surface and grinned. He could feel no rough spots. He had decided to leave the wood a natural color. It made the place look more rustic. They had finished the furniture and the room now included two end tables, a desk, which was going to hold his computer terminal, a large cabinet to hold all sorts of things and the old fashion TV that B'Elanna had built for him.

He had asked B'Elanna to marry him, and she had said yes. He still couldn't believe she was going to be his. He loved her so much and wanted to make everything good for her. Sometimes when he thought of her, tears would weld up in his eyes. She was so perfect and so beautiful. He would sometimes worry that he couldn't give her all she deserved, but then Lanna would kiss him and tell him he was wonderful, and he would just melt.

The home was average sized. There was a good sized living room that also included the dining room, a very nice size kitchen, and three bedrooms. Lots of open spaces. There were lots of windows to let the sunshine in and Tom had even had some skylights installed when they had built the home. His had been the last home they had finished. He had put most of it on hold, as he had been quite happy living with his parents, but now he wanted everything perfect for B'Elanna.

There home was about a quarter mile from his parents home at the south side of the town square. The front yard had three shade trees, and Tom had planted a few flowering shrubs, and he had gotten some small window pots that he had placed on the front porch. The back yard also had shade trees, and he and Chakotay had prepared a plot for planting a garden, which he had planted last week. The garden was thriving now, and once they moved in, they should have fresh vegetables.

Chakotay came out of the master bedroom, wiping sweat off his forehead. He walked over and sat down on the couch in front of Tom and said

"I've got the bed all set up. All we need to do now is get that mattress we built situated. I'm going to need your help, but first, lets take a break."

Tom smiled and sat down on the floor.

"Thanks, dad. Lanna will love it. She was telling me last month how her dad had made her a sleeping pad out of fresh hay when she was little. How she had felt so comfortable lying on it at night."

He grinned as he thought of the woman he loved. Chakotay looked around the room and said

"You've done a good job here. I know B'Elanna will love this home."

He looked back down at his step son with love and pride in his eyes and continued

"Your mom and I will miss you."

Tom grinned at him and said

"With Kolo coming, you'll both be to busy to miss me! Besides, I'll only be a two minute walk away!"

His parents had decided to name the baby after Chakotay's father Kolopec. His mom was now eight months pregnant and whenever she went out, she complained that she could only waddle now. Tom had asked her if she had waddled with him, and she had playfully whacked him on the arm. Now she waddled even more, but Tom just thought it looked cute. He loved her all the more.

They heard voices at the screen door, and then saw both B'Elanna and Kathryn come in. B'Elanna was helping Kathryn and also carried a basket. They walked into the living room, and Chakotay stood to help his wife sit down on the couch. She sighed and settled back to get comfortable and then looked up at her husband and said

"You know I'll never be able to get back up by myself don't you?"

He smiled down at her and said

"Don't worry, you've got a husband, son, and a soon to be daughter to help you up."

B'Elanna smiled as she watched her two former commanding officers and thought of how much they loved each other and the easy way they teased each other. She looked at Tom and hoped that they would be able to have the same type of relationship. She loved Tom with all her heart, and she knew he loved her too. He had begun to open up to her, and tell her about his childhood and teen years. She had listened and felt sorrow for him. She had always thought that she had had a bad childhood with her father leaving and her mother trying to make her more Klingon, but hearing the story of Tom's childhood made her shudder. His father had not only physically abused him, but had also mentally done it. She knew that if she ever met up with him, she would kill him. The man had no honor.

She was so glad that he had found his mother. Kathryn had, in the last year and a half, brought Tom out of his shell and knocked down his defenses. Tom was not the same man she had known in Chakotay's Maquis cell. She had actually disliked him and had on several occasions called him pig. She had only seen the arrogant self serving man, not realizing that it was not the real Tom Paris. Now, after he had been loved and cherished by a mother he had not known existed, he had blossomed and shown his true self. She was so thankful that that evil man had not stamped out the goodness that had been at the core of Tom Paris.

She now held up the basket and said

"Kathryn and I have made you guys some lunch. I hope you're hungry."

She looked at Tom and saw that he was eying the basket. They then heard his stomach rumble. He blushed and hung his head slightly. She loved that look. He was so cute when he blushed. She had noticed he always seemed to have a rumble or two when he thought of food. She still was amazed that he stayed so fit. He loved to eat, but he worked hard, and he also worked out with Harry. They had erected a type of gym, and transported the equipment from the gym onboard to the new gym. Tom also wanted to build a swimming pool and they had picked out the spot for it right next to the gym, but it had not been done yet.

Now, Chakotay held his hands out to Kathryn to help her up, and B'Elanna had gone to the dining table with Tom to set out lunch. Chakotay helped Kathryn up, and walked her to the table. She sat, and ran her fingers over the table top. It was fine work, and she knew both Chakotay and Tom were proud of the furniture they made. They had sort of opened a woodworking shop, and had been busy these last nine months, making all the things people wanted for their homes. Now, though, they were lovingly making everything a new couple would need. She was so proud of them both, especially Tom. Chakotay had years of experience making furniture, but Tom had just started last year, and already he had learned so much from his step father. And most nights as they lay in bed, he would tell Kathryn how Tom had master another skill. It was plain he was very proud of him.

Tom came out of the kitchen with a tray that contained four glasses and a pitcher of lemonade. They all began eating the lunch that the women brought.

"This is good, mom...Lanna...thanks."

Tom said as he began his sandwich. He seemed to love everything they made. It was funny, he use to be such a picky eater, but they had discovered, it was the leota root, and Neelix's habit of over spicing everything he made that had made his so picky. Now he ate just about anything.

"I'm glad you like my sandwiches."

B'Elanna said and she laid her hand on his arm.

"So, how much more do you need to do?"

"We're almost finished, I just need Tom's help to get that mattress on the bedstead and then, we will finish up that dresser we've been building. It's really a unique design that Tom came up with."

He looked at Tom and smiled as his step son just shrugged.

"It's a pattern from the late nineteenth century that was very popular."

He reached for another sandwich, and then poured himself another glass of lemonade. Kathryn looked around the large room, seeing the care and love that he had put into the home and said

"I'd like to see it."

"Sure mom."

He started to get up, but she held her hand up and said

"After lunch, Tom."

She was smiling at him as he stopped midway in his rise. He sat down again and mumbled

"Sorry, mom."

He had hung his head in the way he did when he was starting to get embarrassed. Now Chakotay spoke up and said

"We love your enthusiasm, Tom. It's what made you an excellent officer and pilot...it's what makes you a very good woodworker."

Tom seemed very pleased, and they continued lunch, talking and laughing.

It was late, and Tom was going to sleep in his new home for the first time. He had gotten home a little while ago and was right now sitting on the front porch in the porch swing. He had seen it in one of his vids and wanted to add one to the home. When his dad had asked why he wanted it, he had given him a sly smile and said with a wink that it would be a wonderful way for Lanna and him to spend an evening, just swinging and cuddling. The idea was so appealing, Chakotay decided he'd build one for Kathryn. She'd love it.

Tom was just swinging and thinking, when he heard someone coming. He looked up and saw Harry. Harry's home was just up the path, and he liked taking a late evening walk. He came up on the porch and sat in the chair opposite of Tom.

"Hey, Har, you out for your evening constitutional?"

"Yup. Had a great walk and watched the meteor shower. It was spectacular."

"Yeah, we did too. Mom and dad enjoyed the show too. Lanna loved it too."

Harry was glad that his two best friends had gotten together and he was looking forward to the wedding. In fact, it was the most looked for wedding since the Captain and Commander. There were now twenty married couples, and more were getting engaged. They had been on the planet now for a little over a year, and they seemed to be making a home in the DQ. And, finally, Kathryn had let lose of the guilt at stranding them there in the first place. She also had felt bad about the fact that they would never get home to the AQ, but now, this was home. They all felt that way.

"So Tom, your first night in the new home?"

"Yeah, I am going to sleep in the new bed tonight."

Harry had looked up to the skies and watched the stars and replied

"Tom, I'm really glad you and B'Elanna have gotten together. You guys are my best friends, and..."

"And you love to see everyone paired off right?"

Tom looked at his friend with a grin. Everyone knew Harry was just a romantic at heart. He loved to see someone in love. He and Megan were very close, and Tom was sure that they were the next couple to tie the knot. He was glad. He knew that Harry had missed Libby, and for that first year and a half on Voyager, he had denied himself anything more than a friendly date here and there. But now he was letting himself get close to Megan and he knew he had fallen in love.

"It's just that I want everyone to be happy."

Harry said.

"I know, Har. I can tell you that Lanna and I are very happy. Besides finding my mom, she is the best thing that has happen to me. Harry, I love her so much, sometimes it just...hurts. But its a good hurt."

He knew that sounded silly, but it was the way he felt. He'd start to think of her, and the feeling would weld up in his heart and he'd be close to tears. It was something he didn't like to admit to many, but Lanna did that to him.

"I know, Tom, it's just the idea of loving someone with all your heart. I feel the same way about Megan."

Tom smiled and said

"So, when are you going to pop the question?"

Harry blushed and said

"To tell you the truth, I plan to ask her tomorrow night. We plan to go to the river park, and watch the moon rise."

Tom grinned at his best friend and replied

"Good choice."

The river park as they had dubbed it was a popular place to go and be with each other. Most of the couples had proposed there and it was a popular dating place too.

Tom stood and stretched and said

"Well, I'm ready for bed...It's been a long day. Thanks for stopping by Harry."

He yawned and Harry followed suit. They were both tired, so Harry bid Tom goodnight, and went home as Tom went inside.

He walked to the bedroom, and stood for a moment as he looked at the room. Under the large windows was the bed. It had a colorful quit on it, a gift from his mom, and the light from the moon streamed into the room. He sighed and walked over to the bed. He stood there a moment and looked at it, trying to imagine what it would be like for Lanna and him to be going to bed together after a long day. He smiled to himself and knew it would be wonderful, laying next to the woman he loved and talking about the day's activities, just being together. It was something he looked forward to. He got ready for bed, and when he laid down, he knew why Lanna had enjoyed the sleeping mat her father had made for her. He settled down and began thinking of his life with her. He quietly drifted off to sleep dreaming of all the kids they were going to have.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tom was in the clinic, holding his little brother. Kolo had been born exactly two hours ago, and he couldn't be more loved. Kathryn had had a long labor, and was now sleeping peacefully. The Doc had finally gotten Chakotay to go home to rest also, but only after Tom had promised to stay and look after them both. He was sitting in the rocking chair rocking his little brother.

He had Chakotay's coloring, black hair and that Indian ruggedness, but he had his mothers eyes and nose. Tom couldn't keep his eyes off of him. And Kolo seemed very interested in what Tom was saying.

"Hey, little bro...I'm your big brother. I'm going to watch out over you and when you're bigger, I'm going to teach you to play baseball, and take you up in the Flyer and teach you how to pilot, and..."

He was so engrossed in telling Kolo all he wanted to do, he didn't notice Lanna as she came into the room. She stood at the door and just smiled at the scene. Tom was cuddling the baby and just murmuring to him. Her heart melted as she watched. Tom was just a big teddy bear inside, and she loved seeing this side of him. He certainly was going to make a wonderful father someday. She just hoped she'd make a good mother someday also.

She quietly walked over to him and lightly laid her hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at her and smiled.

"Isn't he beautiful? He looks like dad, but he has mom's eyes and nose...see?"

"Yes he does."

She gently rubbed the baby's cheek. It was so soft.

"How's your mom doing?"

"It was a long labor, she's exhausted, but doing fine. The Doc is going to keep her over night just in case."

She looked over at Kathryn who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. She looked happy even in sleep. B'Elanna knew how much this baby meant to her. They had had a long talk about it only a week ago. B'Elanna had come to ask about motherhood. She was afraid she wouldn't make a very good mother, and she knew Tom wanted children. They had talked all afternoon, and Kathryn had told her that even though she loved Tom with all her heart, she was so looking forward to this baby, to be able to raise him and love him as she had wanted to do with Tom. She had shared the pain of having to give up her precious son and how she had been tortured by that fact since she had made it. She told her that if she had it all to do again, she'd have found a way to resist.

She felt she owed it to Tom, and she knew this son would be loved and cherished not only by his parents, but also by his big brother. Kathryn then told her that she had no doubt that she would make a wonderful mother and that with Tom at her side, she knew that any grandchildren that came into their lives would also be loved and cherished. B'Elanna had grinned at the love that Kathryn showed to her two sons and then had to laugh when she told her that after she became a mother, they could call Chakotay grandpa.

Now, as Tom continued to rock Kolo, she went and got a chair and sat with him just enjoying the closeness of the two. Neither were aware that Kathryn was watching them and smiling. It was so good to see them together, and she knew that someday, she'd see Tom holding his own son or daughter with the same look of love on his face.

Kathryn and Kolo had been home now for three weeks, and life was settling down. Tom had spent most of the week just doing odd things for his mother while Chakotay had been doing his duties as mayor. Kathryn had just finished feeding Kolo, and was now rocking him to sleep while Tom watched her. He had a thoughtful look on his face, so she quietly said

"What are you thinking about?"

Tom was quite for a moment and then said

"I was just wondering...was this how it was when I was a baby...I mean while you still had me, did you rock me too?"

She looked at him and smiled and said

"Yes, sweetie, it was just like this. You would fall asleep and I'd rock you for hours. It was something I enjoyed. You were such a happy baby, hardly ever cried. And when you woke, you always gave me a happy toothless grin and gurgled."

He sighed and said

"I love you mom."

"I love you too...always have and always will. No matter how old you get, you'll always be my baby."

Tom reveled in the attention. It was something he seemed to need. He realized it was something he couldn't seem to get past, the need to know he was wanted. He'd never gotten it from his father. But he did get it from his mom and step dad. He had tried to convince himself that he didn't need to worry anymore, but sometimes that little worry of self worth would stick it's ugly head up, and he'd begin to wonder if his life as it was now was real. He had started to talk to Tuvok again about it, and Tuvok had assured him that when he felt completely safe, it would go away. When he had stated that he did feel safe, and that he now had had almost two years with his mom, Tuvok had reminded him that the years spent in the abusive household of his father would take some time to get past.

He had told Tuvok of the beatings and verbal abuse he had endured and how he had wanted to kill his father. Even though he was not proud of it, he had always hoped that some mission would take his father's life. He wanted to get past these feelings. His father had no more hold on him, and he'd never see him again. Why was it he sometimes had such a hard time letting go? At least this didn't happen too often, and he knew he could always go to either Tuvok, or his dad to talk things through. He usually took the really bad feelings to Tuvok, as he knew that his dad had a deep resentment towards his biological father. He didn't what to cause his dad any heartache.

Now, his mom got up and place a sleeping Kolo in his crib, and made sure he was settled. She then returned and sat and held out her arms to Tom. He came over and sat and cuddled in her arms. He so craved this, and even though he was twenty-five, he never refused the contact. He knew it was something he needed, the close contact. He was so glad that Lanna enjoyed cuddling. She had told him that before her father left, he use to take her into his lap, and she'd sit there for hours while he told her stories. But, cuddling was not a Klingon thing to do, and her mother had never done it. She had missed it as much as Tom had.

It was in this way that Chakotay found them when he came home for lunch, Tom cuddled up in his mother's arms as she gently rocked him. He had fallen asleep, and Chakotay marveled at the look of bliss on his face. This young man only wanted to love and be loved. It still made him furious whenever he thought of the Admiral and what he had tried to do to Tom. He knew it was wrong, as they would never see him again, but he still thought that if he ever did cross paths with him, he'd kill him. He shook his head a bit to get that thought out and quietly said to Kathryn

"You stay there, I'll get our lunch ready."

He walked into the kitchen and began heating up last night's soup. Once it was on, Chakotay returned to the living room and sat down in the chair that Tom had been sitting on and again smiled at the sight of his family. Kathryn smiled at her husband and said

"He's so sweet this way, so loving..."

"Better not let him hear you, you know how embarrassed he can get, but you're right, he is."

Chakotay looked at his step son and continued

"You know Katie, a few years ago, I'd have laughed if anyone had told me I'd feel this way about Tom Paris. He was so irritating and arrogant. That flyboy persona he wore like a shield. But now, I can't imagine feeling any different than I do now...its as if he's always been my son, and I love him as much as I love Kolo. He is my son."

She said

"I know, Tay, he was a blessing when we first started this trip, and he's a blessing now. Without the two of you being here supporting me, I don't think I could have had the strength to let go of all the guilt I carried over the last couple of years."

"We'll always be here for you, Katie both of us."

He rose and went to check on the soup. The aroma drifted out to Kathryn, and as she absently brushed a lock of hair off Tom's forehead, he stirred and woke up. Looking around, he said

"Sorry, I must have drifted off."

He sniffed and said

"Is dad home?"

She nodded and said

"Yes, he's heating up last nights soup for lunch."

Tom started to get up as he said

"Sorry mom, I should have done that before he got home...he works hard and doesn't need to warm his lunch up...it should be ready for him..."

Before he could continue, his dad said as he popped his head out of the kitchen

"I don't mind fixing lunch Tom...oh, and I stopped by Neelix's new bakery and brought a loaf of his newest concoction home. He calls it Delta Delight. Pretty good to, sort of has a nutty flavor."

Tom and Kathryn came into the kitchen as Chakotay began to slice the bread. Tom went to the refrigerator and got the butter and jam out and took it to the table. He loved the jam that Kes had made with a variety of the wild berries that grew abundantly. He then helped his parents bring the soup and bread to the table and they settled down for the meal. He told them that they had finally hook up all of Harry's solar panels at the main building and would test them out tomorrow, after they had gotten a sufficient charge from the sun. They were hoping to switch completely over to the solar power and thus not have to depend on Voyager's impulse power. Harry was sure that it would work, and he was already working on the water power idea.

They had discovered a large waterfall up river near the mountain range, and Harry had said it was as big as Niagara Falls on earth. He was sure that they could harness its power to use as a back up power source. He and Tom had studied the plans of Earth's use of that type of power back in the twentieth century to run the electricity, and Harry was sure they could also. They would need to build a power plant, and run the power lines to the community, which was about fifty miles away from the waterfall. It would probably take at least two years to finish.

When lunch was over, Tom cleared the dishes and went to clean up. His parents went to check on Kolo, who had woke up and wanted his lunch too.

Tom and B'Elanna were sitting on the front porch of want was going to be their home, swinging on the porch swing. Their wedding was two weeks away, and his dad was going to officiate. As the mayor, he also did the weddings and loved it. He also planned to give the bride away.

So now, they were making last minute plans

"I'm glad Neelix has opened his bakery, and I'm glad he has learned not to spice everything he cooks."

The people had after six months convinced Neelix that less was better, and he had gotten quite good at the AQ foods that they so loved.

"Yeah, me too. He really has gotten to be a great cook."

Tom smiled as he said it. They both remembered the highly spiced foods he had served aboard Voyager.

"Now no one will go home with an upset stomach from the reception."

He teased. She just nodded and grinned

"Especially me."

She had more than once gotten an upset stomach from the Talaxian's cooking.

As they continued to swing, the little black and white cat jumped up to settle on Tom's lap. He absentmindedly began stroking the little cat. It was the kitten he had adopted from that first litter. The momma cat preferred to stay outside and had had four more litters of kittens before the Doc had fixed her. Now, they had a thriving community of cats in town, and most were also fixed. They didn't want to be overrun by the animals, and all had loving homes. But momma cat belonged to them all. She would go from home to home and got fed, and loved spending the days in the main building either in the mayor's office or in security. Vulcan's, it seemed, were naturals with felines.

B'Elanna began to stroke the cat too, and they both heard the sound of purring. It seemed that no matter what quadrant you were in, felines purred.

"You really have bonded with that little rascal haven't you?"

Tom had named the little male cat Spanky after a child character from the early twentieth century kids show called The Little Rascals. And he certainly seemed to get into trouble. Twice, Tom had to get him out of the big tree in the front yard. He was always getting his nose into everything. Once a few months ago, he turned up missing, and Tom had looked for him for a couple of days before he found him down by the river. He had somehow gotten into the mill and been caught between the water wheel and the mechanism that ran it. He had lost a couple of pounds, and Tom had rushed him to the Doc. The Doc wanted to complain, that he was a Doctor, not a Vet, but after seeing the look of concern on Tom's face, he had calmly examined the cat and pronounced him healthy...just hungry and dehydrated. Tom had taken him home and made sure he had a good meal and plenty of water. Now, Spanky never went near the mill.

"Tom, I really like what you and Chakotay did with the furniture. Its reminds me of my father's heritage, real Spanish in feel. I like it."

Tom grinned at her and said

"I'd asked him if you'd like it all in Spanish, and he thought you would. He told me a story about when you two were in the Maquis before I joined, that you had told him of your childhood home and the massive Spanish influence, so I thought maybe you'd enjoy it."

"I do...thanks Tom."

They continued to sit and just seemed content to be with each other. They watched as the night sky sparkled with the stars. After a while, B'Elanna began to yawn and then Tom said quietly to Spanky

"I think my Lanna is getting tired. What do you think Spanky, should we walk her home?"

He tilted his head at the cat, who looked up at him with a sleepy look and continued

"What's that you say? We should?"

B'Elanna, in the mean time was just eying them both, and then she giggled and said

"You two are going to be a handful! But, I love you both."

She reached and rubbed the cat's head,who purred louder at the touch. She then leaned over and gave Tom a light kiss on his cheek. Tom smiled and again tilted his head towards the cat and said

"Did you hear that Spanky...She loves us!"

Lanna just laughed and Tom pulled her into an embrace and they shared a loving kiss. Once they broke for air, they both stood, as Tom kept hold of the cat, and they slowly started towards her temporary quarters. She was using Tom's old bedroom in Kathryn's and Chakotay's home. She had been the last one to come off Voyager, as even Tuvok had finally moved into the home built on the surface about seven months ago. It had a lot of Vulcan elements to it, and he seemed quite happy... for a Vulcan. Now, in this last week, both Kathryn and Chakotay had convinced her to come planet side so they could help with the plans for her wedding.

Tom placed his other arm around her waist, and they slowly walked to his parents home, Spanky still in his other arm, thinking that soon they would be going into their own home to start their lives together.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The wedding had been beautiful. They had been married under the trees by the river, with the sound of the flowing water in the background. B'Elanna had been so lovely, in a simple white dress, and Tom had worn a nice pair of black slacks with a white shirt. They both looked like they could walk on air, they were so happy.

The whole community turned out, and afterward, they had a celebration to end all celebrations. Neelix had prepared a feast that had even surpassed his expectations, and Harry and his band had performed and they had partied well into the night.

Some of Tom's friends had fixed up the Flyer with everything they needed and they had taken off to spend five glorious days together and alone.

Kathryn and Chakotay were sitting on their front porch, with Kolo in his carrier, sitting between them on the porch swing. They were gently swinging, and Kolo had fell asleep. Now they were quietly talking about the wedding.

"It was so beautiful. Tom and B'Elanna were so happy. I'm so glad they got together."

Kathryn was saying

"It's going to be hard, though not to have him here at home..."

Chakotay took her hand and said

"He'll just be down the street..."

"I know, but he's still my baby, Tay."

"I know, I feel the same way. But He'll make a good husband and if his care of Kolo is any indication, an excellent father."

"He does love his little brother."

She laid her head on his shoulder as he embraced her. She was just having mother withdrawal...she knew it. Chakotay was sure she'd be okay by tomorrow.

"I hope they enjoy their time alone. Tom told me he had found a beautiful beach on the other side of the ocean and he wanted to take B'Elanna there for their honeymoon."

"Well at least we don't have to worry about dangerous animals or aliens!"

Chakotay chuckled as he said it.

They'd had no contact with any space going aliens since they had been here and each day they had watched the sensors and listened to communications, but never had they encountered anyone.

Chakotay stood and reached out his hand to his wife, who took it

"Come on Katie, lets get the little one to bed and hit the sack...I don't know about you, but I'm tired. It's been a long day."

"You're right, I'm tired. But it was well worth it. It was a wonderful day."

She stood, and took the baby carrier and they both went inside to get ready for sleep.

Tom and his Lanna were sitting in front of the fire, watching the flames. The night was warm and they had enjoyed an early evening swim in the ocean. B'Elanna was glad the water was warm, as she hated the cold. Now they were sitting on the blanket in front of the fire enjoying each others company. They would be going home tomorrow and she wanted to make tonight last as long as possible. They had enjoyed four days and nights of bliss as husband and wife. They had explored the area and found a beautiful small glen complete with a small bubbling hot spring. They had spent time there and Tom said it would be nice to be able to take the spring back to town. B'Elanna had laughed and said that it would be hard to uproot the whole area. They had spent some time after that getting more and more ridiculous in their ways to do it.

"Lanna, did you see that?"

He was pointing to the west as they watched the stars come out. She followed his finger and said

"I missed it...oh, there's one."

They watched as the shooting stars played through the night sky. B'Elanna was content to cuddle up with Tom, and he was content to hold her close as they watched the show.

They had been camping out, and they had their bed near the fire. Luckily, the rainy season wasn't due to start for a month yet, so they had decided to forgo the tent. They had spent each night loving each other and knowing that they were one. They never knew how happy they could be in each others arms. It was bliss.

Chakotay and Tuvok were working in the offices when Harry came in. He had been working on the power plant plans, and today he thought he had solved the problem of getting the power from the plant to the town.

"Chakotay...Tuvok, I want you to look over these plans. I think we finally solved the power transfer problem."

Harry and his team had been working on this for a week now, and had scrapped three previous options. Tuvok looked at the young man and raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed, Mr Kim, that would be a great help if we can get the power transfer up and running."

Harry smiled and said

"This is what we're purposing..."

He showed them the padd and for the next twenty minutes, Harry explained the plans. Both Chakotay and Tuvok agreed that it could work, so they decided they would get to work on it as soon as possible. Tuvok took the plans and went to get the workers organized. Once he had left, Harry said

"So Tom and B'Elanna will be home today, right?"

"Yes, we expect them home this afternoon. Kathryn is at their home now, making sure its ready for them."

He smiled as he thought of how Kathryn had said after breakfast that she wanted to make sure everything was perfect for when they got home. And he knew she would.

"So, she's getting everything ready huh?"

Harry was smiling. He knew she was a romantic at heart, and she loved Tom, and wanted to make his life happy. Now she also had a daughter to look after. In some ways, she was still a Captain.

"Yeah, she said something about flowers and such. I'm sure Tom and B'Elanna will come home to a nice comfortable home."

Harry nodded.

"She still takes care of us all. Yesterday, she came and asked Megan if she needed help with planning Jenny's wedding. Megan was really touched."

Jenny and Ken were planning a fall wedding, and all the town was in some way involved. It seemed that as people announced a wedding, the whole colony got involved. They truly were a large family.

"Yeah, Kathryn's just a mother at heart. She always thought of the crew as her responsibility and as an extended family. She once told me she thought of herself as the mother to the crew."

"Then, that made you the father."

Harry was smiling, as Chakotay looked at him.

"Come on Chakotay, all the crew knew you two were meant for each other."

"Well, as the father, I say get out of here...time to go back to work!"

He shooed Harry out and smiled as the young man walked back to the group of men who would be working on the power plant today.

Tom guided the Flyer down for a landing. He saw a group waiting and he turned and said

"Lanna, we have a welcoming committee waiting for us. Are you ready?"

"Sure Tom, I think I can handle it."

He maneuvered and set the Flyer down. Once on the ground, he shut down the engines and got up from the pilot's seat to join B'Elanna. They opened the hatch, and disembarked. Waiting for them was Harry, Megan, Ken and Jenny. Also his parents and of course, little Kolo. Tom took his brother in his hands and lifted him up and said

"How's my little bro? You've been behaving yourself?"

He brought the baby back down and laid a raspberry on his bare belly, which made him gurgle and smile. He then cuddled him up to him and turned to his parents.

"Hey, mom..dad...did you guys miss us?"

He was teasing, and they knew it. His mom just smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek and said as she retrieved her baby

"I've been busy keeping this little guy happy. What about you Tay?"

He smiled as he looked at his older son and replied

"Me? I've had lots of administration duties to keep me busy."

Tom looked from one to the other and then he faked a hurt look and said as he turned to Lanna

"See... you go away for a few days, and they forget you!"

He pretended to pout, and then they all burst out laughing as he made a perfect puppy dog face.

Finally, Jenny said between giggles

"Tom, you are so funny! And that face, you should see yourself!"

She could hardly stand she was laughing so hard. Ken had to support her. Tom just looked at her with an innocent look on his face and said

"I don't know what you mean, Jenny."

He was one of the best at keeping a straight face at some of the jokes he pulled. The rest just kept laughing and Tom took Lanna's arm and said

"Come on Lanna, let go home."

He turned and gave them a dazzling smile as they walked towards their home.

As they walked towards their home, B'Elanna was still smiling and said to her husband

"Tom, you're so incorrigible, but I've got to admit, it was funny."

He was grinning as he said

"Yeah, that was fun. You know, before I knew she was my mom, I'd sometimes wake up early and try to figure out some silly joke to pull on the bridge. Especially on slow days. It was always to see if I could crack her up...it usually worked. I didn't know then that she knew who I was."

They arrived home, and Tom stopped at the front door. He turned and scooped up B'Elanna and carried her in. Once in, she said as she seemed content to be in his arms

"And what does this mean?"

He had told her of the old fashion traditions of weddings. He looked deep into her eyes and leaned over to kiss her before he replied

"I'm carrying my bride over the threshold...it was tradition to do so to keep all evil spirits out and therefore nothing bad would happen."

He placed her down and they moved over to the couch and sat down. It was then that B'Elanna noticed the large arrangement of flowers on the table next to the couch.

"Look, Tom, someone placed these flowers here. They're fresh, so it must have been this morning."

Tom looked at them and replied

"Must of been mom. She loves fresh flowers."

They looked around and saw more arrangements, and then noticed the fragrance of the flowers, as it seemed to fill the air. It was nice. As they sat there , Spanky came out of the bedroom area and mew at them and promptly came and jumped up and settled down on Tom's lap, purring his approval that his person had come home. He had, early in his life attached himself to Tom, and now was never far from him. He had also adopted B'Elanna and seemed happy in the company of the two. Now both people began to stroke the cat, and cuddle with each other. All was well in the world.

Chakotay and Kathryn were sitting on the porch and watched the sun set. It was a beautiful evening, and there was a soft breeze, which brought the fragrance of the lilac like bushes that were planted along the side of the house. Kolo was in his carrier and was happily playing with his toes and gurgling. With a sigh, Kathryn said

"I'm glad they're back. I missed them."

He smiled and replied

"Katie, they were only gone five days."

"I know, but I still miss them. Tom and his wicked sense of humor just makes the days go better."

She laughed as she remembered how he had pretended to be offended when they pretended to not have missed him.

"Like today...that look on his face when he pretended to think we didn't miss him..."

Chakotay also laughed and said

"He does have a way of getting everyone to lighten up. He use to do it all the time on the bridge. I'd swear he laid awake at night just to think up some new joke or prank to pull."

"He did. He loved to try and get me to break up on the bridge. Many a time he almost succeeded."

He looked at her as she continued

"Why do you think I'd always excuse myself to my ready room?"

He laughed as he would remember that look on her face as she would rise and tell him he had the bridge. Now he thought, that it usually happened after on of Tom's silly jokes. And now remembering the look on Tom's face as he would watch her go. They both had known the other so well. Now, Tom was still doing it to get her to relax and laugh. And he was succeeding. Now that she no longer had the mantle of command to worry about, he suspected this was the real woman. He hoped Tom would continue his efforts.

They could see the light coming from their son's home and knew that they were probably doing the same thing, sitting outside watching the evening sky. She knew he loved to stargaze, and many nights he would go find a dark place to do that. The reds and yellows of the sunset were beautiful and she could not imagine that many were not outside watching also. Kolo had finally drifted off to sleep, and as the colors began to fade, both of them snuggled to enjoy some more time together.

It was late and the moon's rays were streaming into the room, illuminating it with soft light. It wasn't quite full yet, but would be in a couple of days. Two people were in the bed and relaxing and cuddling after some lovemaking. It was better than either would have expected a week ago. The coming together in complete love was fantastic. Tom now knew what was meant when he had read that a husband and wife came together and became one flesh. The complete letting go and at one point not knowing where one began and the other left off. It was...intoxicating.

Lanna had her head resting on his chest, and he was lightly stoking her arm. She sighed and softly said

"Tom, I love you so. I never knew how good it could be till I found you."

She was stroking his chest hair and he was enjoying her actions. He leaned over to kiss her head softly and said

"I love you too, Lanna. I thought I'd never find someone who would love me. I'd been told all my life I was worthless. But then I found my mom, and she loved me without any strings attached...just loved me because I was...me."

He was having trouble continuing. His feelings were coming to the service. She understood.

"Tom, you are so lucky to have found such a great family. And I'm so thankful to be a part of this wonderful family. When I first met Chakotay, I sort of latched on to him as a father figure. He took care of me...now I have you to do that."

She kissed him and he just relaxed in her arms. He was a lucky man to have such a wonderful life mate. They were silent for a while and then Tom said, sleepily

"Now Chakotay is your dad...father-in-law since he married mom."

She barely whispered as she replied

"Yes...dad..."

They both drifted off to sleep, happy and content to be together. Neither felt the cat who jumped up on the bed and walked up and settled on the pillow above Tom's head to go to sleep too. With a sigh, the cat also drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It had been eight years since they had settled New Terra, and life had been good. A group of residents were gathered around the swimming pool, enjoying the afternoon. In the pool were three children ranging in age from seven down to four. There was one adult who was happily playing with the children, who were trying to dunk the adult. Sitting in the shade near the pool were the remaining adults, along with a couple of toddlers. They were talking and watching the children.

B'Elanna was watching her husband playing with the children in the pool. He was just a big kid at heart, and he loved playing with the kids. Even at thirty two, he was fit. And now, he was throwing the kids up in the air and they were shrieking with laughter as they came splashing down in the water. Tom would catch the youngest one so they wouldn't splash under the water, but the two oldest he let come down by themselves. Kolo, who was seven was having the time of his life with his big brother. He had idolized him since he was three, and had tried to follow him all over the place. And Tom had let him if it hadn't been dangerous. He had already taught him to fly, and he was turning out to be a good ball player.

Tom and B'Elanna's daughter, Miral, who was five, was now laughing and squealing as her dad tossed her up and caught her just before she hit the water, then he'd lower her under water for a moment before tossing her up again. She was a happy child who adored her father. She had slight forehead ridges and her hair was the same color as her mother's, but she had the same beautiful blue eyes of her father. Only B'Elanna's influence had kept Tom from spoiling her completely.

Harry's son, Tommy was begging to be thrown up in the air too. Tommy Kim was four, and looked a lot like his father, with silky black hair and the most expressive brown eyes. He was always asking questions. Now, Tom threw him up and let him splash down, but not to hard. He also was laughing and enjoying himself. Finally, Tom said to the youngsters

"Okay, guys, you've worn this old man out. I'm going to join the adults...Kolo, you keep an eye on these two...Miral, Tommy, don't go out to the deep water."

He looked at them both and they nodded. He got out of the pool and went over to his wife and plopped down on the towel laying an the grass. He grinned up at her and said

"Well, they wore me out."

Lanna was busy with their two year old son, Johnny. He was holding out his arms and smiling at his father.

"Daddy...play"

She held him out and Tom took him and immediately place a raspberry on his bare belly. He began giggling and Lanna smiled and said

"Tom, you're just a big kid...did you know that?"

He just grinned at his wife. The others there just laughed. Harry and his wife, Megan were watching their son as he played in the pool.

"You know Tom, you keep spoiling your namesake, and you'll be babysitting all the time."

Harry was smiling at his best friend as he said it. Tom seemed to be the unofficial 'uncle' to all the kids of the colony. He seemed quite happy with the duty. Many a time, you could see him with at least five or six kids as they went about some adventure.

They had last year, started a school and Megan had become the teacher. She loved children as much as Tom did. She was watching her friend now as he laid on his back and had his son firmly planted on his chest as he said

"Hey, Har, I'm just making sure they all have fun."

"Well they sometimes have so much fun, they don't want to pay attention in school."

"Sorry Meg. As soon as school starts up, I stop all my adventures."

She knew Tom could never stop it all, so she just smiled and said

"Tom, you could never stop it all. Just promise me to keep it to one day...preferably to the end of the week!"

Lanna took Johnny back, as he had fallen asleep and said

"Don't worry Meg, I'll make sure he behaves."

She looked at her husband and he just grinned and nodded.

They looked up and saw both Chakotay and Kathryn coming to join them, carrying a large basket between them. As they got closer, Kathryn said

"You all look hungry...we brought lunch."

Harry sat up and Megan, who was checking the baby in the carrier to see if he was still asleep, looked up too. Tom stood and called to the kids in the pool

"Hey, guys...lunch time!"

The kids climbed out of the pool and ran to the adults. Kolo hugged his parents and Miral came over to her dad and did the same saying to her grandparents

"Nana, Papa, daddy was throwing us up in the air, and then we came splashing down in the water, it was fun!"

She finished breathlessly. It was obvious she was having fun. So were the other two. Tommy had joined them and said

"We splashed lots of water. It went everywhere."

Chakotay smiled at all three and said as he knelt down to be at eye level with the kids

"Looks like you all had fun. Now are you ready for lunch? Neelix added some of his new cookies to the lunch."

All three kids nodded vigorously and sat down on the big blanket that Kathryn had brought and spread out. The adults joined them and lunch was spread out on the blanket. There was sandwiches, fruit and the chip like concoction that Neelix had started making from the potatoes. He had expanded his bakery to include making all kinds of snacks. He had tried to keep it all nutritious and for the most part he had. But these chips were not as nutritious as most of the snacks he made. He had reasoned that the children need something to look forward to. And for the most part, the parents agreed. But only in small doses.

Now as they all ate, Tom said

"So, dad, you playing hooky?"

"Yeah, I left Tuvok in charge. Said he didn't need lunch at the moment."

The working relationship between them was great. They seemed to mesh even more than they had ever done on Voyager. It had turned out to be a good working arrangement.

They enjoyed the rest of the lunch with good conversation, and the kids played in the grass.

Tom was busy making a new table for Ken and Jenny. They had admired his table, and had asked if he could make one for their dining room. He had been more than happy to do it. He had taken over more and more of the furniture making in the last two years. He completely loved working with his hands and seem to excel in the art. His dad had taught him much and now, the designs that were made in the shop were something out of twenith century Earth.

He had just attached the last leg and up righted the table when he heard the screen door open. Looking up he saw his dad coming in. Smiling he said

"Hey, dad...you come to help you're poor son finish this table?"

He then saw the look on his face and sobered

"What's wrong?"

Chakotay came over and laid his hand on the tabletop and said

"We've picked up something on long range sensors. It seems to be a small ship heading this way."

Tom stood and said

"A ship? What type of ship?"

"Well it doesn't appear to be a warship, but Tuvok says they do have weapons. We'll just have to wait till they are in communications range. I'm just glad we were able to get those planet wide shield up last year."

"How long till they are in communication range?"

"Tuvok estimates in one hour."

Tom put down his tool and said

"Come on, lets get over there."

They left for the communications building. Once there, they found Kathryn and Harry there. Harry was on the long range sensors, and Kathryn was looking over his shoulder. It reminded Tom of the days on Voyager when they had encountered an unknown variant and they were preparing for any contingency. Tuvok was watching the sensors also and now he said

"Kathryn, I believe that our visitors have intentionally sought us out. The path they have taken is a direct one from the system next to us. I estimate they have been traveling three weeks now. They seem to have warp capabilities."

Kathryn nodded and said

"How much longer till we can communicate with them?"

"I would estimate within ten minutes. We should start to send out a greeting of sorts."

Before they could, the sound of static came over the speakers and then they heard a male

voice speaking

"Greetings to the planet inhabitants. We are the Visery and wish only peace and goodwill to you. We are from the neighboring system and have just settled there. We come from far away and had to leave our home world ten years ago to escape a nova of our sun. We wish only to meet you and maybe establish relations between our two peoples. If you wish to be left alone, we will honor that. Please let us know if we are welcome."

"They have stopped and are not coming any closer."

Tuvok said as he watched the screen. Kathryn turned to the people assembled and said

"Opinions?"

Harry said

"I say we invite them over. They sound okay and I've been scanning them since they came into range, they have shown no hostile tendencies."

"I concur, but would suggest we have some security ready."

This came from Tuvok. She looked at her husband and he nodded. Tuvok contacted some of the security and told them to report to communications. Chakotay walked over to the communication console and began speaking to the visitors.

"This is the Federation colony of New Terra. We would welcome friends. Please proceed and establish orbit. Then we can meet. Do you have a way to reach the surface?"

The male voice came back, and Chakotay could swear he heard a smile in that voice as it said

"Thank you New Terra, we have a technology to transport to the surface. We look forward to meeting new neighbors."

Now Tom let out a breath and said

"They seem friendly. I hope it all turns out well."

They all nodded. Not having had any visitors since they had been on the planet had lulled them into a feeling of security. Now they were a little apprehensive of now finding out they had neighbors. Harry told them that the ship had assumed orbit. He said

"We will need to lower shields for them to beam down."

Chakotay told the visitors that they had lowered shields and that they would be waiting for them in the town square. The visitors acknowledged and said they be down in five minutes. They all walked out to greet the newcomers. When the sound of a transporter sounded, they saw three beings begin to materialize. They looked humanoid and seemed to be of average height a little over five feet. Their skin was a light blueish color and their eyes seemed to be purple in color. They all had long silver hair and when they smiled it sort of dazzled. The leader stepped forward and said

"I am Bendi and this is Loria my second in command and my mate. This is Potie our chief ambassador. We come from the system next to yours, however not originally. We left our home world due to a supernova of our sun. We had been traveling for ten years before we found our new home. We just recently discovered your planet and your people."

The woman next to him gently nudged him and said

"Husband, you are talking their ears off."

She smiled at him and he said

"Yes, yes, you are right."

He turned to the New Terran's and said

"It is one of my faults...taking to much."

Now Chakotay smiled back and said

"We welcome you to our home. My name is Chakotay and I was elected mayor of our colony when we were first force to stop here. This is my wife, Kathryn who was our Captain, Mr. Tuvok, who is in charge of security, Harry Kim who runs our sensor array and this is my oldest son, Tom Paris who is our chief pilot."

The visitor seemed intrigued

"You say you were forced to stop? Is this not your home planet?"

Now Kathryn spoke up and said

"Why don't we go to our home so we can be comfortable. Then we can exchange stories."

"Oh, good idea, we'd love to know your story and we can tell you all about our people."

They began walking towards the house, and once there, they all went inside. Kathryn invited all to sit, and Tom went into the kitchen to get some lemonade, hoping it was fit for them to drink. After a few moments, he came back out and offered everyone a drink. He noticed that the Visery took a small instrument out and ran it over the liquid. They looked at the readings and smiled. They took the drinks and began to taste it.

By the look on their faces, it meet their expectations.

"What is this wonderful liquid?"

Bendi asked with a smile on his face. Tom answered

"It's called lemonade. It's made with a citrus fruit that we have been able to grow here."

"This is excellent. We have nothing like it."

"It's an Earth fruit we brought with us, not native to this planet, but we've found that many of our native plants seem to thrive here."

"Ah yes...now, please tell us your story and then we can tell you ours."

They talked for quite some time. They told them about how they had come to the DQ and how they had struggled to get home, the people whom they had met and how finally, they had been forced to stop here and begin to build the colony.

The Visery told of how they had fled their home world due to a supernova and how they had barely gotten away in time. They had lost a lot of the population to the effects of the disaster and when they had finally been ready to leave, their population was down to a small four hundred people. They had traveled for ten years, looking for a new home, but each time they tried to stop, they were attacked or driven off by others.

They were a peaceful race, so they would move on. Finally, they found a lovely planet and settled down. No one claimed it, and they had not encountered others till they found the New Terran's. When asked how they had discovered them, they said they had sent out a scout ship to check on the area and they had picked up faint power readings. At first they were scared it was hostile and they hoped it was not some race coming to push them off the planet they had found. Then after a year, when no one came, they decided to send out another scout ship to see if they could find the source of the readings. They had found them. They were happy that the colony was friendly, and they hoped that the two peoples would become allies and friends.

"We are pleased to find friends and hope you are too. We are a peaceful people and only want to live in safety and peace."

Chakotay grinned and said

"We cherish peace also and welcome you to the area. It's nice to know we have found friends."

Tom had made several pitchers of lemonade and now he stood and said

"I hope you enjoyed the lemonade. We could check your soil to see if it would accommodate the lemon trees, we could certainly spare some."

Potie also stood and said

"That would be excellent. My people will love this liquid. It is so...refreshing."

Tom smiled at him and said

"Well it also needs an ingredient called sugar. It a sweetener. Lemons are very sour in taste. Do you have replicator technology?"

"Why yes we do."

"Good, I can give you the parameters to replicate the sugar, and also the recipe for lemonade."

"You are most kind."

The small ambassador said.

Chakotay said as they walked back outside

"We would be most pleased if you would spend the night here. We have plenty of room and any left on the ship could beam down."

"Thank you mayor Chakotay, but we are the only three here. Our ship is completely automated. We would love to stay and humbly accept your gracious invitation."

"Great, now I'd like to offer you a tour of our town so you can meet more of our residents."

With that, he lead them away for a tour, and Harry and Tom went towards their homes to tell their wives of the new visitors. It seemed to be the dawn of a new era.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Visery had proven good neighbors and great friends. They had helped in the everyday running of the colony by helping to set up a transportation system that had been common on their home world. It kind of reminded Tom of a type of subway but above ground. They had expanded it throughout the planet. They now could travel to the mountains in the north, and they also had a stop at the ocean. Many loved going to the beach for a few days, and they had built some huts along the beach.

To the north, the mountains had nice trails to hike, and even though it was about ten degrees cooler, Tom loved to take the kids on overnight hiking and camping trips. Bendi and his wife,Loria had even built a house and spent most of the year on New Terra. They so admired the inhabitants and how they had been trying to get home. It turned out that the Visery new home world had more distinct seasons,so some had also built homes here, and now they had a good community of them living among them.

They had in return, taught the Visery all about the planetary shields and had even gone to New Vista, as their home was named, to help build and install a system there. They had also found a way to extend the range of communications, so now they could communicate with ease.

It was like a small Federation between the two, and it had been beneficial to both groups Tom had even taught them how to play baseball, and now every year, they had a tournament and played a two out of three series to crown the winner. It was fun and they celebrated with games, BBQ, and lots of different activities. They had always had the festivities on New Terra, and when they offered to go to New Vista for the tournament, the Visery had declined stating that the facilities were much better here.

So, they had played the baseball games, had fun with the carnivals, swam in the pool, and just enjoyed the time together. The record was New Terra...five wins...New Vista...three wins.

It was early, and the Paris household was starting to get up. Tom had gone to the kitchen to start the morning coffee as his wife B'Elanna was just getting the twins up. They had four children now. The oldest was Miral, who was now fifteen. Her brother John was twelve, and the twins Micheal and Katie who were three,were a handful. Tom heard the squeals of the two and went into the bedroom to see his Lanna with one in her arms and the other running towards the door with only a diaper on.

"Whoa there Katie...Where do you you think you're going?"

Tom had reached down and grabbed his daughter who was laughing. He gave her a raspberry on her cheek and she just giggled

"Go pway, daddy."

She gave him the most dazzling Paris smile. She was a chip off the old block. Tom said

"First we get dressed...then we play."

He took her back and sat her down on her bed and helped her pull on her clothes. He then took her brush and began brushing the golden curls. She looked so much like him, same blue eyes and blond hair. She only had a faint hint of the forehead ridges, and she had a sunny disposition. Her twin was also blond and blue eyed, but he had more pronounced ridges. Mike had a more quite personality, he loved to listen to the stories his grandpa told about their time in space. Many an evening, they would find the two sitting on the porch and grandpa would be telling him all kinds of stories and Mike's eyes just shining with excitement.

Tom just knew that of all his children, Mike was the explorer...the pilot. As soon as he got older, Tom fully intended to teach him to fly. Nothing in his life had been so freeing to him as the times he had been able to fly.

Katie was getting impatient and said

"Daddy...done now...go pway!"

She had a lot of her mother in her.

He put the brush down and said

"Go play, but breakfast will be ready in a while, so don't go out of the yard do you understand?"

She looked up at her father and nodded. He took her hand and they left and when he entered the living room, he saw John sitting on the couch reading.

"John, take your sister out front to play a bit, but don't leave the yard. Breakfast will be ready soon."

John looked up at his dad and said

"Okay dad. Can we have pancakes for breakfast?"

John was his studious one. Always had his nose buried in a book. He especially loved the old fashion books that Tom did. He had read most of Tom's collection, and Tom was not sure what they would do when he had read them all. But John had said he'd just read them again. He was tall and took after his mom. He had her hair coloring and her beautiful brown eyes. He had the imagination of a writer, and he sometimes told his younger siblings stories too. Lanna had often said he was good at making up stories.

"You want pancakes? Didn't we just have pancakes?"

Tom loved to tease his kids

"Come on dad, that was last week."

Katie was jumping up and down as she said

"Pancakes daddy with bearwee syrup!"

Tom looked down at her and said all surprised

"Bearwee syrup?"

"Yes daddy...pluweess?"

"Well, I think we may just have some left from the last batch that auntie Kes made. Now go play and I'll call you when it's ready."

"Oh boy, tank you daddy."

She skipped out the front door, with John on her heals.

"So, its pancakes this morning?"

Lanna was leaning against the door frame smiling, as Mike went to join his siblings out front. Tom just grinned and headed for the kitchen. She followed and after pouring a cup of coffee, she sat on one of the kitchen stools to watch her husband begin the pancake batter.

"Tom, you're nothing but a softie. Katie has you wrapped around her little finger."

She was smiling as she said it. Tom was an excellent father and did all he could for them. He was somewhat of a pushover, but he did not spoil his kids, at least not much.

"Well, I love fixing what they want for breakfast, and if it's pancakes every week, I don't mind."

He began to mix the batter. He did most of the cooking just because he enjoyed it. And Lanna was quite happy, as she was not the best cook. She could do simple things like soups and stews, but when it came to fancy stuff, she left that to Tom. Besides she love watching him cook. They also cherished the time they spent just talking to each other.

He heated up the grill and began the pancakes. Lanna set the table and poured the juice and got the favorite syrup out. Tom had made a good stack of cakes and placed them on the large plate.

"Hey, Lanna, go call the kids, and we'll have a wonderful...noisy breakfast."

His kids were good but at breakfast, they could be boisterous. Now, Katie came running in and almost ran into Tom as he came out of the kitchen.

"Hey there munchkin what did I tell you about running in the house?"

He looked down at her and she just stopped in her tracks and said quietly

"I sorry daddy...I foogot."

He picked her up and sat her down on her chair before he said

"Just remember, one day you may knock someone down. What if it were Nana or Papa?"

She hung her head and said

"I remember daddy...no more wunning in the house."

Tom smiled and gave her a kiss and knew it would only be a matter of time before she did it again. Now, they all sat down to enjoy breakfast.

"Dad?"

Tom was about to take a bite when his middle son spoke. He put his fork down and took his napkin to wipe his mouth.

"Dad, I was thinking maybe I could start a storytelling group for the little kids. They have been begging me to. What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea. You and grandpa are the best story tellers here."

Tom was proud of his son's ability. Now B'Elanna spoke.

"That's a great idea, John. I know all the kids would love it."

John beamed and said

"Maybe Papa would help. He likes to tell all about his ancestors and the ways of his people. I think everyone would enjoy that."

"Well, it can't hurt to ask him, but remember, he still has his duties as mayor."

"Don't worry dad, I'll ask him today at the picnic."

Today was the seventeenth anniversary of the founding of the colony, and they celebrated each year with a big picnic and a carnival. They had years ago set up a small carnival with some rides that Tom had designed. They had a merry-go-round, a few bumper cars and different booths. It wasn't the best there was, but they were proud of it. In recent years, they had been able to put up a fairly good Ferris Wheel and a type of water ride that mimicked some old fairy tale characters.

Adjacent to the carnival grounds was the BBQ and park. It was a large grassy place, with several trees to shade the area. There were picnic tables and swing sets for the kids to play on.

The group of adults were now sitting in a group, laughing and talking. Bendi and Loria were with them and enjoying the afternoon. They now spent all their time on New Terra. They had become sort of unofficial ambassadors and loved their adopted people. There were about twenty-five others that made New Terra home now, and the wonderful thing was, Tuvok had fallen in love with one of the Visery. She was a very lovely woman, and the first time she had met him, she had been fascinated with his background. They had spent hours talking of his life and of his home planet. It had only taken about four months for them to decide to bond.

Now they, along with the former senior staff and Bendi and Loria were all sitting and talking as they watched the children playing. They had all had a good lunch, and now were just visiting. Bendi sighed as he looked around and said

"You people so enjoy life. It's why we decided to move here full time."

They, as a people also enjoyed life, but they never seemed to express it so openly as the humans did.

"And you celebrate the good times so easily. This idea of a carnival every year at this time it's wonderful. We have begun to do the same thing on New Vista."

Tom, who had just came back from breaking up an argument with his twins grinned and said

"We love to party. It's a way to break up the hard weeks of work!"

Now Tuvok spoke in his typical Vulcan way

"Indeed, Mr. Paris, and I would venture to say that if it wasn't for you and your twentieth century holidays, we would be working all the time."

He inclined his head at the younger man and raised his eyebrows. For anyone who knew the Vulcan, they knew he had lightened up considerably since they had been here. Tom got a look on his face that they all knew was the beginning of a sparring match with the Vulcan, something they both seemed to enjoy, and replied

"Tuvok, Tuvok, you know that these holidays are the only thing that will get you out into the fresh air!"

Tuvok's bond mate, Siree, now spoke up

"Tom, he is more apt to get fresh air at night on his walks, but you are right, he would not miss one of these outing."

She looked at her bond mate and smiled. He only raised his eyebrows again, but then reached out his two fingers to her and she did likewise. She had adopted many of the Vulcan ways, and in turn Tuvok had seemed to relax more and show a sense of humor not many had realized he had. So, they had both been good for each other.

Harry was helping Megan with her chair, as she was having problems getting comfortable. She was now very pregnant with their third child. She was glowing, but was anxious to get this over with. Jenny, her twin was also pregnant with her fourth. She and Ken had three boys, and this one was a girl which had made Jenny happy. They were both looking forward to a little girl. Ken had been a very attentive husband and had made sure that Jenny had everything she needed. They were very happy.

The colony had been able to have several children, and the Visery who had mated with them, had been able to procreate with the humans. They were now able to have a large school with several different grade levels, and teachers. They not only taught Federation subjects, but also the history of the Visery.

Kolo, who was now sixteen had decided he wanted to be a teacher. It made his parents proud, as he had wanted to teach about his father's people. He had learned all he could from the stories told and had been fascinated with the stories of his father's customs. He had laughed when his father had told him of how he had disagreed with his own father about the past. But Kolo was passionate about his heritage and learn everything he could. The computer system had given him much information. He was glad his brother had insisted that they transfer all they could from Voyagers computer system. Now he could just sit in his room and study, not needing to board the ship. Tom had told him that he would make a great teacher and had encouraged him to learn all he could, and he had. His big brother was a hero to him. He had taught him how to have fun. He seemed to have Tom's sense of humor, and more than once had played jokes on his parents. His mom had just rolled her eyes and said he was just taking after his big brother. He enjoyed that. His dad would smile at his mom and would say

"Now, I wonder where he get's that wicked sense of humor?"

His mom would just sigh. He knew that his dad was not Tom's real dad, that Tom had a different dad, but Tom had told him that Chakotay was his real dad in all the ways it counted. He was glad he had a big brother like Tom. He thought it was funny that Tom's kids were his nieces and nephews. They were more like his sisters and brothers, so that was how he thought of them. Now he had come over to sit with the adults and listen to the stories they were telling. Miral had also decided to join them and was now sitting next to her dad who was telling a story of how they had built the Flyer. It was one of her favorite stories, and she loved the way her father told it.

It was late and Tom and Lanna were swinging on the porch swing. They had gotten the children to bed and all was quite. It had been a good day, with all the celebrating and the company of good friends. Now they were just enjoying the quite of the night.

"Well, another successful Founder's Day don't you think?"

BE'lanna smiled and nodded

"Yes, it was. I think everyone enjoyed themselves."

She had her head on his shoulder and he was softly rubbing his hand along her arm.

"You know, I think the doc is close to helping Tuvok and Siree to becoming parents. He has found a way to help the fetus to grown and make it past the critical stage. Then he can implant it and baring any complications, they should be parents."

The mating between Vulcan and Visery had been difficult. For some reason, after conception, the fetus would not grow and then would be aborted. The Doc had worked hard to help them and he seemed close to a solution.

Luckily Vorik, being the only other Vulcan had married a human from engineering and had not had the same problem. Human/Vulcan conception was not easy, but not as much a problem.

"I'm glad to here that. Tuvok and Siree deserve to be happy, and they have tried so hard to have children."

Tom said as he continued to lightly stroke her arm

"Yeah, Tuvok is one of my favorite people...don't tell him I said that...I want him to be happy too. He has helped me so much to get over my anger at the Admiral."

He no longer ever referred to his biological father as anything else. He had made great strides to get over his feelings and now hardly ever thought of him. B'Elanna was glad. Tom was much more content and happy now. She tilted her head up and gave him a kiss on his cheek and murmured.

"Don't worry, he won't hear it from me..."

The screen door opened and a sleepy eyed Katie came out and said

"Daddy, Mommy, I'm thirsty...need dwink."

Tom looked at Lanna who just shrugged and said as she rose to pick up her daughter

"Okay sweetie, lets go get a drink."

She took her daughter inside, and after a moment, Tom stood and went in too. It had been a long day and now it was time to go to bed and get some sleep.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kathryn sat on the porch swing and watched as her grandson played in the front yard with several of the other children from the town. They were playing a game that was from Tay's culture. It entailed using a stick and ball, but she had never quite gotten all the nuances of the game. She smiled as she watched her grandson, Adam hit the ball with his stick. He was Kolo's youngest, and looked like what she had imagined Tay looked like as a child, the same black hair and intent eyes.

Kolo had been married now for ten years, and had two son's and one daughter. Since Chakotay had retired, he had been elected mayor. Tuvok had declined taking over, as he was quite happy to stay in his post at security. He was now the father of two children, the oldest, a girl had taken after her father, and with the exception of the long silver hair of her mother, she was the spitting image of Tuvok. His son had only inherited the Vulcan ears and eyebrows. His skin was a light blue and he had the purple eyes of his mother's race.

They had named the boy after Tuvok's father Stepf and his daughter T'Mir after an ancestor of Tuvok's. When he had asked his wife why she didn't suggest a name, she told him among her people, the husband always named the children. It was tradition and would bring honor to the children.

Chakotay came out and sat next to Kathryn on the swing. He gave her a glass of lemonade and settled down to enjoy the mid morning breeze. He was enjoying his retirement. Kathryn was glad he was home as she had missed being with him the last few months. In the last couple of years, he had been busy with the new colony. They had grown so much, that some of the inhabitants had started a new colony on the fourth planet. It was beginning to thrive, and was off to good start. The planet had a similar climate, and the soil was good for growing. They had more distinct seasons, and there was a larger ocean and river system.

They had a large town built with a population of five hundred, and they had just last month gotten both shields and communications up and running. The shuttle system ran twice a week, so they all could go back and forth between the two. Chakotay was deeply involved with the new colony and had worked hard to get it set up. Now though, he could retire and enjoy his days with his lovely wife and extended family.

Tom was quite busy with the furniture shop he and Chakotay had started years ago. He now had customers on the new colony and his son Mike and grandson Jeffery, who was Miral's son, worked with him. He had taught them everything his father had taught him. Their work was so well done, that they even had customers on their neighboring friends home world, New Vista. In the last week, his dad had even come in to help. It seemed that Chakotay still liked getting his hands dirty. Tom had been glad to have him in the shop.

"Are you going to help Tom today?"

Kathryn took a sip of her lemonade.

"I thought I'd go for a couple of hours after lunch. He still has a couple of tables for that one order. I thought I could help."

She smiled at her husband. She knew that he couldn't retire all the way. He still loved working with his hands, and had passed that along to Tom. And Tom had passed it along to his son Mike. The Paris family furniture shop was flourishing. Now she said

"I thought that I'd go visit B'Elanna today. We want to finish that quilt we're working on for Miral."

Chakotay smiled as he thought of his daughter-in-law and her more domestic side. He would have never thought the fiery engineer would have been famous for her quilts. It seemed that married life had mellow her a bit.

"Why are you smiling? Never thought of B'Elanna as a quilt maker?"

She seem to know what he was thinking and laughed at him as he nodded.

"Well, you have to admit, she never would have sat down and made one on Voyager!"

They both laughed and then Kathryn said

"You're right, I don't think she would have. I think being married to our Tom has mellowed her a bit."

"They are good for each other...it's like each has completed the other."

Chakotay thought back to a time when both had self esteem problems. Tom had been raised with no love in his life and had put up giant walls around himself so no one could get close to him to hurt him, and B'Elanna had placed her walls because her father had left her. Both had kept people at arms length, Tom, by being arrogant and using flippancy to hide behind and B'Elanna had used anger and a fiery temper to hide behind. Now though, each had found love and acceptance and were coincided pillars in the community. Both Kathryn and he were very proud of them both.

"I know both Megan and Jenny will be there, and I think Samantha will be there too."

"So its a ladies afternoon out huh?"

"Yes Tay, its ladies day!"

"Then I'm sure Tom needs my help today."

He leaned over and kissed her. She reciprocated. Adam came up on the porch and said

"Grandma...Grandpa...you guys are always being mushy!"

He was only seven, and he still thought is was icky to be so mushy. He sat down on his favorite chair and continued.

"Dad told me that if I was good this morning that we could go swimming later. Can we?"

"Sorry sweetie, but I have to help your aunt Lanna this afternoon."

She looked at Tay, and he said

"Tell you what, lets go see your uncle Tom and see if we can talk him into a swim this afternoon?"

Adam grinned and said

"Yeah, uncle Tom loves to go swimming...he taught me to swim remember?"

"Well he has to finish that order so he may not be able to go."

At the look that came over his grandson's face, he continued

"But I know that Mike and Jeff are there helping today, so maybe they can get finished before the afternoon is up. I even think Willy will be there."

Willy was Ken's oldest son, and he had expressed interest in the woodworking, so even though he was only nine, Tom had let him help with the sanding of the furniture.

Adam perked up and said

"Oh boy, I hope so!"

Tom stood back and looked at the finished table. It had turned out well and he was happy with the results. He had finished this order sooner than he had expected. He was glad they had finished early too, as this order was set to go out on the shuttle tomorrow. He now had no pending orders, and now was able to take the rest of the summer off. He was looking forward to that. He'd had precious little time to spend with Lanna and the family for several weeks. Now, he was closing for the rest of the season and was going to enjoy himself. At forty two, he was still in his prime, but he did look forward to his free time. Most of his business came during the fall and spring seasons, and seemed to slow down in the summer, so he had taken to closing for the summer just to spend with family.

"Mike, come out here a minute will you?"

His son, Mike walked out from the back room, wiping some sweat off his brow and said

"Yeah dad? Whats up?"

"I've finished the table, and I want you and Jeff to make sure it's ready to go out tonight. The shuttle crew will be by in a couple of hours. Then it's lunch time and we'll be closing for a while."

He looked at his son and saw the look of anticipation on his face.

"Sure dad, we'll take care of it. So, are we going to go camping and hiking again?"

Tom smiled at his son as he place his arm around him and answered

"Sure. I'm looking forward to it. So is John and Miral."

They had done this each year for the last ten years, and it had turned into a sort of family tradition.

"Do you think mom will come?"

"Well maybe for a couple of days, but you know your mom, she hate cold."

B'Elanna indeed hated to be cold, and the temperature near the mountains was always about ten degrees cooler. She had usually come for a while, but had always gone home early. The longest they had ever got her to stay was four days. Usually, she'd leave after two days saying that she wasn't meant to be a ice cube. It was a running joke with the family.

"Maybe we can convince her to stay for longer?"

Tom smiled at his son and said

"You can try, but don't bet on it."

He knew his Lanna too well. If they could get her to stay three days, it would be a miracle!

The screen door opened to Chakotay and Adam. Tom smiled and hugged his dad and then stooped down to greet Adam.

"And what brings my favorite nephew here today?"

"Uncle Tom can we go swimming today... huh... can we?"

"You want to go swimming? Now why would you want to do that?"

He pretended like it was the worst thing you could do. Mike just smiled at his dad. He so loved to tease the kids. Adam had yet to get the joke, and he said

"But uncle Tom, you like swimming don't you?"

He seemed worried. Tom hugged him and said

"Course I do...I just didn't think you did!"

Chakotay laughed at the look on his grandson's face. He looked shocked and said

"Of course I do...you taught me to swim...remember?"

Tom stood as he said with a bewildered look on his face

"I did?"

Now Adam saw that his uncle was teasing him.

"Uncle Tom!"

Tom just laughed and said.

"Tell ya what, lets go see what your aunt Lanna has for lunch, and then we can go swimming okay?"

Adam began to jump up and down and said

"Lets go!"

Tom turned to his son and said

"Once you've got this shipment off, close up and meet us at the pool."

"Sure dad, see you later...bye Papa."

He said to Chakotay. He turned to get the shipment ready to beam onto the shuttle.

Tom was having the time of his life as he played in the pool with his nephew and several other kids. He was a kid magnet and seemed to love it. Lanna always said it was because he was still a kid at heart. He had no problem playing with them. She knew it went back to his own childhood. He'd been a very lonely child with little or no friends to play with. Now he made sure all the kids had fun whenever he could. It was what made him such a favorite with the colony.

Now they were having a game of who can dunk Tom the most. The kids were laughing and giggling as they tried to dunk him, but he usually stayed in front of them. Sometimes though he would let them do it and then he'd jump up and growl at them and they'd all swim away screaming. Chakotay was just having fun watching the antics of his oldest son.

He had been joined by both Greg and Ken and they all were having fun watching the 'kids'

"You'd think after such a busy season, Tom would want to relax, but look at him.."

Greg said as he watched Tom jump up again and all the kids scream again as they splashed off.

"Yeah, I'd think so to."

Ken shook his head. Chakotay spoke and replied

"But for Tom this is relaxing. He loves playing with the kids."

"Yeah, you're right... doesn't matter who's kids they are, he loves them all."

Both Greg and Ken had become great friends with Tom and were going to join in on the camping trip with their families. It was turning out to be a large group. They had to admit it, they were looking forward to the trip. They now saw Tom climb out of the pool, and pick up his towel. He turned back to the kids and said something to them, and they all nodded. He then turned and walked over to the guys and sat down on a chair, using the towel to dry his hair. He finally said

"Whew, they sure know how to wear you out!"

Ken snorted and said

"Yeah, sure... worn out."

He knew Tom was still raring to go. Tom looked at his friend and pretended he was shocked and said

"I'd like you to know, that son of yours can tire out an angry Klingon!"

They all laughed and Greg said, taking up the game

"So, B'Elanna would get tired playing?"

Tom looked at him and said

"My Lanna? Naw she'd just tell them to keep out of trouble and then go floating on her back...she loves to float on her back, says it relaxing."

He looked straight at them with an unconcerned look on his face. They just laughed at him and he grinned. He loved being able to get people to laugh. Had always loved it. His dad knew it was because he'd had little laughter and fun in his early life. He seemed to be trying to make up for it now.

"So, you guys ready for the big camping trip?"

"That's all my kids have been talking about for a week!"

Ken said. He was also looking forward to some good hiking.

"Make sure you pack some warm clothes. The nights came get pretty cool."

"Then I guess B'Elanna would be coming will she?"

They all knew she hated the cold. Tom said

"Well, I may be able to talk her into a couple of days, but then its back home to the warmth."

He turned to Chakotay and said

"Hey, dad, why don't you and mom come up for a couple of days?"

Chakotay thought about it a moment and then said

"We could. Then, if B'Elanna wants to go after that, we could take her home."

"Maybe if mom comes, she'll be willing to stay longer."

Tom thought about that for a moment and then shook his head and said

"Probability not."

He knew his Lanna to well. They continued to talk and watch the kids enjoy the afternoon of swimming. As the sun began to move towards the horizon, they finally got the kids out of the pool, and left for home, full of sunshine, fresh air and thinking about the upcoming camping trip. It was going to be fun.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tom stood and looked at his handiwork. The tent looked perfect. Ken and Greg had come to help him set up the camp for the trip. They now had several tents set up scattered throughout the pine trees. The camp was just up the hill from the stream that flowed to the river. The tops of the trees were swaying in the slight breeze, and the air was crisp but not too cold. He was beginning to think he could get Lanna to spend some time camping. He knew she loved to camp, just in a warm climate.

Ken had been setting up the kitchen tent, and now came over to join Tom.

"Looks good, Tom. I'm sure the others will be happy everything's set up."

"Well, I just thought it would be easier this way. That way, we don't have to use more that the Flyer to get here."

The whole group would be coming up tomorrow, and this way they wouldn't have to spend time setting up camp. Greg now joined the other two men, wiping some sweat off his forehead. He had chopped enough wood for a few nights campfires and had stacked it by the fire ring.

"Got the wood done for now...should be enough for the first few days, then we can chop more."

"Thanks, Greg. I'm sure the others will appreciate a nice camp fire on the chilly nights...especially Lanna!"

The men chuckled and then Greg replied

"Do you think you can get her to stay for any length of time?"

Tom looked around and said

"I think so...it feels a little warmer up here this year. Maybe it will not be so cold at night."

"I know B'Elanna would prefer warmer temperatures, but you're right, it does feel a little warmer today."

"Well, if we have all the tents up, I think we're done so let get home to make sure our wives are getting the food and stuff ready."

Ken said as he turned to head for the shuttle. Tom and Greg followed. They boarded and Tom went to the pilot's chair and began pre flight. Ken and Greg sat and strapped in.

"Ready for lift off"

Tom said as he expertly lifted the Flyer off the ground and headed back to town. He placed the shuttle on auto and turned in his seat to face his two companions. Smiling he said

"Thanks, guys for your help in setting up camp. Last year, it was just me and John, but we didn't have as many tents to erect."

"No problem, Tom. As least we don't have to worry about strange aliens or wild animals invading the area!"

They all laughed and enjoyed the ride back to town.

Tom walked into his home and said

"Lanna, I'm back."

She came out of the kitchen and kissed him. She had been busy fixing food for the trip and now Kathryn followed her out, wiping her hands with a towel.

"Mom, I didn't know you'd be here...But I see you're helping my Lanna with all the great food we'll be taking."

His mom smiled and also gave him a kiss on his cheek and said

"I just wanted to help, and since we decided to join you this year, I wanted to bring my famous fruit salad, you know the one you love so much."

Tom smiled at them both, and he nodded

"Ummm that wonderful fruit salad."

He got dreamy eyes as he thought of it. He loved all the native fruits, and berries and loved any concoction that included them.

"And I've made your other favorite...fried chicken."

B'Elanna said, as she moved back into the kitchen.

"Oh Lanna, you really know how to treat your man!"

He said as he followed her into the kitchen, the aroma of the chicken still in the air. He took a deep breathe and smiled. Now he said

"So, what's for lunch? I'm starved."

His mom, who was now getting ready to go home to her own husband, laughed and said

"You're always starved!"

He just looked at his mom and gave her a sheepish grin as he said

"Can't help it mom, Lanna is such a good cook."

B'Elanna just rolled her eyes. She knew full well that she wasn't. Tom did most of the cooking, and she only did the easy things. She had gotten quite good at some of the things she knew Tom loved, but she wouldn't call herself a good cook. She looked at her husband, and saw that he was serious. She smiled at him and said

"Thank you Tom for the compliment, but you know I'm only a fair cook."

He came over and took her in his arms and said

"Lanna, you are a fantastic cook. You've kept me happy now for over twenty-five years."

With that, the front screen door opened, and the twins came in happily talking about the camping trip. They were now twelve years old, and were still a handful. Especially Katie.

"Nana!"

She said now as she saw Kathryn. She hugged her and then Mike did too.

"Are you helping mom with the packing?"

Kathryn looked at her granddaughter and said

"Yes, we were cooking all of your father's favorites."

Both Katie and Mike then noticed that their dad was home and they went over to him and both hugged him.

"Whoa there, don't strangle me!"

He laughed as his two youngest hugged him. He loved all his kids, but these two were special. Katie was doing extra special in her school work, and excelled at mathematics and music, and Mike was a wiz at navigation and piloting. He was the explorer of the family, and couldn't wait to visit other worlds. Tom hoped that someday he'd get the chance. Right now he was a great help at the store.

"Hey, munchkins! You ready for lunch?"

"Yes daddy, is Nana staying too?"

Kathryn shook her head and said

"I need to go get your Papa's lunch. He turns into a bear if he doesn't have his lunch."

She teased and both of her grandchildren laughed at the family joke.

"Are you and Papa coming to the camp out this year Nana?"

Mike asked. He hoped so, because his Papa told great stories and knew all about the wilderness. He loved listening to the stories of Darvon V, Papa's home world.

"Yes, sweetie, we are."

"Oh boy!"

Both the kids said, and Lanna looked at her two and said

"Let Nana go feed that old bear and you two go get washed up."

"Okay, mom."

They both skipped off to get ready for lunch, as Kathryn said goodbye and left to feed her husband.

There were twenty people on the camp out, and the kids were busy getting ready for a hike. Tom and Harry were going to lead the hike and were now standing and getting the kids ready

"Okay guys, I want you to make sure you all stay together, and that means you Jimmy."

Harry was looking straight at his youngest son. He was so curious, he had a tendency to wander off. Tom said

"Mike, I want you to keep an eye on Jimmy and Katie, you keep an eye on Mandy."

Mandy was Greg's daughter and she also had a habit of following Jimmy. They were only two years apart, and seemed to do a lot together, even though sometimes Jimmy thought that girls were icky.

"Now, everyone ready?"

Tom looked at the group of seven children, and they all nodded so he continued

"Let's go!"

They all waved to the others and left for a hike that they were sure was going to be interesting. With 'uncle' Tom and Harry, they just knew it was going to be fun.

B'Elanna watched as the group left, and chuckled as she said

"With those two leading the kids, I expect them to come back with all sorts of 'things'

Chakotay and Kathryn laughed and said

"No doubt, Tom and Harry can be good guides, but some of the stuff they bring back can be strange."

Chakotay remembered the time they had both gone on one of their adventures and had come back with that twisted piece of wood, and Tom had insisted using it for a sculpture at the shop. Chakotay had to admit it was interesting.

They were sitting on chairs by the tent and now Kathryn joined them. The sun was shinning and the day was turning out to be fairly warm.

"I really am glad the weather is so pleasant. It seems so nice."

She looked over at B'Elanna and noticed that she wasn't wearing the sweater she had brought. She knew her daughter-in-law hated the cold, and usually the weather up here was a little colder than she wanted it to be, but it was actually quite nice this year.

"It is nice. Maybe if it doesn't get too cold at night, I'll stay for the trip."

She smiled at them as they chuckled.

"I think Tom will be happy."

She again looked at her in-laws. Chakotay said

"I know he will. You've haven't stayed any longer than four days in the past."

"Well, before, it was freezing."

Freezing to B'Elanna was cool to others. She had grown up on a colony that had a very warm climate. She was used to a much warmer temperature.

"Well, I'll see what it's like tonight, and then I'll decide."

Now they were joined by the remaining adults and toddlers who were too little to go on the hike. They spent the rest of the morning talking and enjoying the warm sunshine.

The hike had gone well, with no one getting lost. They had been gone for two and a half hours and when they got within hearing range of the camp, everyone knew they were coming. The sounds of song could be heard for a long way out. When they came out of the trees and headed to the camp, the kids were singing at the top of their lungs and laughing and Tom and Harry were singing with them. The kids were carrying all kinds of wood's and rock's they had picked up.

The kids ran to their parents to show their treasures and both Tom and Harry came to join their families. Tom sat down and said

"Boy, they sure wore me out!"

He looked at Lanna and smiled but she just gave him a smirk and said

"Yeah, right all worn out. You probably could go on another hike right now!"

She knew he was in great shape, and was not tired at all. He was beaming as he replied

"Well, maybe after lunch..."

Now Harry said

"No way, Tom, I'm worn out even if you're not."

Harry leaned over and gave Megan a kiss and just leaned back in the seat. He wasn't getting any younger and still couldn't figure out how Tom kept in such good shape. But then Chakotay piped up and said

"It's all that woodworking he does...good exercise."

Tom just grinned as he took a drink from Lanna's lemonade.

"Well it does help lunging all that wood!"

Megan had gone and poured two large glasses of lemonade and brought them back to the two men. Reaching for the glass, Tom said

"Thanks Meg. This will hit the spot!"

He took a long drink and looked up at the sky to watch the clouds move overhead. He loved watching the clouds and making shapes. When Miral had been small, they had spent hours doing just that.

Now the kids were clamoring for food, so the wives got up to set out lunch. The men continued to sit and talk.

"So, had a good hike?"

Greg said as he leaned over to pick up a twig to play with.

"Yeah, we found a cave near the mouth of the stream, and it took both Harry and me to keep them out. I swear, Ken, that son of yours wants to explore everything."

Ken laughed and said

"Yeah, he loves getting into everything. He drive's Jenny crazy sometimes with his antics."

"Well, we figured we'd get a bigger group of adults along next time so the kids can explore the cave a bit. It didn't seem to be dangerous, but we didn't want to chance it."

That was one of the things they all like about Tom, he was always thinking of the safety of all. Harry too. Now the women called to them to come to lunch. They all got up and walked over to the two long tables they had set up. They sat and all enjoyed a wonderful lunch and then after, they all sat and enjoyed the afternoon as the kids played in the area of the camp, in full sight of the adults.

Tom crawled into the tent he and Lanna were sharing and got into bed with her. They had brought an air mattress and she had brought lots of blankets, but only had two on right now. She was lying there watching him as he settled down to cuddle with her.

"Did you get the twins settled?"

"Yeah, they didn't want to go to sleep, but I told them if they didn't then an angry Klingon warrior would be there to make them."

She laughed and said

"And I suppose they believed you?"

He looked at her with a fake look of indignation on his face and replied

"Of course they did...They've seen that angry warrior before!"

"Tom!"

He just snuggle closer and gave her a kiss. She relaxed and sighed.

"My husband is a goof!"

"Ah, but a very handsome and dashing goof."

They settled down to enjoy each other as the moon shone over the campsite. All was well and they drifted off to sleep, safe in each others arms.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

He was sitting on the bench that had been his since they had first set up the town square. He was watching the people as they hurried to their destinations. It was a busy time of the year, and many were out and about. He liked spending time here as it got him out and about. He turned and watched the fountain. It had been refurbished a couple of years ago and now worked almost like new. He had enjoyed the relaxing sound of the splashing water when he was younger and he still did.

As he sat there, he didn't notice a woman who came and quietly sat down next to him. She was in her mid twenties, and had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She laid a hand on his and said

"Grandpa, how are you today?"

He turned to face his granddaughter and said

"I'm doing fine...just wanted to get out today and get some fresh air."

Tom replied.

He was now over one hundred, and was still able to get out by himself he thought. His family always had a knack at tracking him down. Now Lanna had found him...Lanna... she was named after his beloved wife. Oh how he missed his Lanna. She had been gone now for a little over a year, and his life had been so empty after seventy-five blissful years of marriage. Most days he was okay, but some days he'd wake up in the bed they had shared and felt her absence so much that he had to get out of the house. He'd always go to the same place. And they'd always fine him there.

"Come on Grandpa, lets go get something to eat"

She stood and waited for him to get up. He sat for a moment and then, knowing he would not get rid of her, he snorted and said as he stood

"Who sent you to find me? Was it Mike?"

His son Micheal, who was now in charge of the furniture business, was always worrying about him. Not that he didn't appreciate the concern, but he wasn't ready for the old folks home yet.

"No, grandpa, I went over to your home and didn't find you, I got worried that's all."

She watched him as he began to walk slowly towards the little cafe he loved to go to. It was run by one of Harry's grandson's. They went in and were met by one of the waitress' as she said

"Tom, good to see you today, you're looking well."

Tom humphed and said

"Right, for an old coot, I'm doing great!"

He went to the table that he usually occupied and sat down. In the last year he had come here twice a week for breakfast. He was well known on the planet, as one of the founders. Not many were left. Only Harry and Tuvok and of course the Doc, who never aged. But Tuvok was getting old. Vulcan's did have a long life span, and Tuvok was now over two hundred. He knew that the Vulcan was not at his best, and he knew that any day now he'd hear that another had passed.

He had lost his parents five years ago. First, his mom and then his father a year later. It had been devastating to him. He had loved them so much, and to see them waste away in old age had been hard. And then his beloved Lanna...No... he wouldn't think about that now...it was too painful. Kolo had helped him much in his time of sorrow. He still had his children, grandchildren and great grandchildren. They truly loved him and tried to take care of him to make sure he didn't start feeling sorry for himself. And it worked most of the time.

"So, Tom, what will you have this morning?"

He looked at the woman and said

"I know you don't I?"

His memory wasn't what it use to be. He recognized her, but could not remember her name.

"Yes, Tom, I'm Christine...Chris Dalby."

She looked at Tom as he brightened and said

"Yes, You're Ken's granddaughter. How is he anyway?"

She looked a little sad as she said

"Tom remember, he died last spring..."

Tom thought for a moment and then nodded and said quietly

"Of course, now I remember...I'm sorry..."

"No problem, Tom now what would you like for breakfast?"

He thought a moment and then replied

"What did I have last time?"

She smiled and said

"Same thing you always have pancakes and juice."

"Then I'll have that."

Now Lanna said

"I'll have the same Chris."

"Coming up."

Chris went to place the order, and Tom now turned his attention to his granddaughter. She was watching him with a worried look on her face. He sighed and said

"Okay, squirt, spill it. What's bothering you?"

"It's just I worry about you grandpa, you haven't been feeling so well the last week."

He waved his hand at her and said

"I'm still able to get around...not dead yet."

He murmured as he looked at her. She was so like her dad, Mike. He was proud of her, she had turned out to be a great pilot, and now she was the pilot that took people back and forth between the colonies.

"I know, grandpa, but I love you and worry about your health, I can't help it."

She hung her head slightly, and he smiled at her for the first time this morning

"Don't worry, Lanna, the Doc told me that I'm fit as a fiddle."

She smiled at him and said

"Okay, but I still will worry about you."

"For you, I'll let you. It feels good to know someone cares."

He said softly. She looked at him and said

"We all do grandpa. Your whole family loves you and want only the best for you. Why you're the one who taught me to fly!"

She finished in one breath. He smiled at her and said

"I love flying...why, I remember one time on Voyager..."

He continued to tell her a story she had heard so often, but never got tired of. Their breakfast came and they continued to talk and eat, and Tom was back in the past reliving adventures that were important to him.

They spent the rest of the morning together, and Lanna even took him up flying and he was happy. He had even taken over the controls and she could see he had not lost his touch.

When she had finally told him it was time to go home, he seemed to slip back into his mood, and she silently promised herself to take him flying more often. He had been so happy flying again. He had allowed her to take over the controls, and as she brought the shuttle down to land he had said she did a good job. It still pleased her to have his approval. They had left the ship and he had put his arm around her and said

"Smooth landing...I couldn't have done better. Good work, Lanna."

She leaned over and gave him a kiss before she said

"Thanks, grandpa, but you are still the best pilot there is."

He laughed and gave her a little hug. They walked to his home, and she made sure he was comfortably settled before she left.

Tom and Harry were sitting next to the bed in the clinic. Tuvok was peacefully sleeping, but the Doc said it was only a matter of time. Both men were silent, each lost in their own thoughts. The Doc was busy with some sort of chore in his office, but the truth was, he was sad...or as sad as a hologram could be. Little by little, he was losing all his friends. He knew that Tuvok would probably not last out the night. His family were getting ready to collect his 'katra' and make the journey to the mountains in the north. They, along with Tuvok, had designed and built the place, since they would never get back to the AQ. It was where he would reside forever along with Vorik, who had been gone two years.

It was something most didn't understand, but it was part of Vulcan life, so they had gladly built the place so that the 'katra's' would be preserved. Now, he watched the two remanding members of Voyager's crew as they sat with their colleague. He could see the pain and sadness on each man's face. He wasn't sure how he would handle the loss of these two. He had been close to both and thought of them as close friends. Harry had always been a good friend and the Doc had been happy for the good things that had come into Harry's life. He turned his attention to his former assistant, and knew that it would be his death that would hurt the most. Tom Paris had been his friend and confidant for many, many years. They had grown to be very close, and the Doc had thought of him as a sort of son. They had so enjoyed their sparring and he knew that Tom had been the first to think of him as a real person. Through the years, they had worked well with each other and Tom had become a very good assistant. The Doc decided he needed to get off this train of thought, it only made him feel worse.

Now as he watched the two he noticed that they had begun to talk to each other...good, it would help if they talked about their feelings.

"Har, do you remember that time we reprogrammed the computers on Voyager to say 'Live long and prosper'?"

Harry chuckled and said

"Yeah, Tom. Tuvok really was upset with us."

Tom nodded then said

"It took him a while, but he got us back good."

"I still remember that. Who would believe a Vulcan would do that?"

Tuvok had reprogrammed the Captain Proton program to allow Chaotica to win and take over the universe, enslaving both Captain Proton and his side kick, Buster Kincaid. Tom and Harry had been trapped in the holodeck for three hours. Once they were able to escape, Tuvok had been there and told them the holodeck had malfunctioned, but he had had an amused look on his face.

"Tom, I just can't believe he's dying. Tuvok has been so much a part of our lives."

"I know. He was always there for us. He worked hard to prove my innocence when I was accused of murdering that scientist. And he really helped me get a handle on the issue of my childhood. I owe my life to him."

They heard a soft voice say

"Do not grieve for me, Mr Paris...Tom, Harry I have had a long and satisfying life."

"Tuvok? How are you feeling?"

Tom had stood and was looking down at his friend. Tuvok whispered and said

"It is almost time...please call my family..."

The Doc now came in and said

"I already have, Mr. Tuvok, they are on their way."

Tuvok looked at the Doc and said

"Thank you Doctor...it has been a pleasure to know you and serve with you."

His family came in and walked over to him, but before they could begin, Tuvok raised his hand and said

"Before we begin, I want to talk to Tom and Harry...alone."

The others retreated to the Doc's office and watched as the two men came closer to the one in bed.

"You two have been a...thorn in my side, but you have also been my friends. Harry, thank you for your friendship. It has been...enjoyed."

Harry had tears in his eyes as he nodded and said

"You too Tuvok, I have enjoyed knowing and serving with you..."

He broke off and went to the Doc's office tears streaming down is face. He was going to miss the Vulcan. Now, Tuvok looked up at Tom and said

"Mr. Paris...Tom...you have been quite...illogical... but your pranks have...livened up my life. I thank you for your friendship, and I am...pleased I was able to prove you innocent of that crime. Thank you for being such a good friend to me."

He closed his eyes and Tom said quietly

"Tuvok, I know I drove you crazy, but I've always admired you and looked up to you. Thank you for letting me into your life and helping me to deal with my childhood..."

He broke off and began to cry. Tuvok had helped so much and he had been there when his mom and dad had died. Now he felt so tired. Everyone he loved was leaving him. It hurt.

"Do not grieve for me Tom. If there is an afterlife, we will soon meet again."

Tom hoped he was right. He'd be able to see his parents and his beloved Lanna again.

Tuvok's family came out and went to the bed, ready to collect his 'katra'. As his son and daughter reached to initiate the mind meld, he opened his eyes for the last time and looked at Tom and Harry and gave the Vulcan salute and said

"Live long and prosper...my friends."

He then closed his eyes for the last time, and Tom hoped that his 'katra' would be safe and content.

His children broke the meld and turned to the Doctor and said

"It is done. We now will place him in his final resting place."

T'Mir turned to Tom and Harry and smiled as she placed a hand on each of the two and said softly

"Father really had good feelings for you both. He once told us that he felt for you both as son's. He would tell us stories of things that happened on Voyager. He said he was proud of what you both accomplished and we want you to know that you both will forever be a part of our family."

Both Tom and Harry nodded as the tears flowed. They had lost a good friend today and they both were going to have a hard time for a while. Tuvok's children left to make the trek to the mountains, and Tom and Harry just sat down again, the Doc standing between them with his hands on each man's shoulder, trying to comfort them as best he could. Little did he know it was working.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kathryn Paris sat on the old bench by the old fountain, just looking at the water as it cascaded down. It was in surprising good shape for something over seven hundred years old. They refurbished it once a year so it would continue to work and she was glad.

She was sitting in the old town area. It was really like a historical area. Across the square was the old clinic and hospital that the Doc use to work at. To the north was the dining hall and kitchen that had actually been the first building built. The wood was aged and had changed color in the many years it had been erected. She decided that the old buildings had character. She could also see the ship, Voyager sitting where it had first been landed by her ancestor. It was now a museum and many a school class took field trips to learn of the intrepid ship and her crew.

They still used the ball field and swimming pool that the settlers had built so many years ago, even though they had newer facilities. The old town section was approximately a ten square mile section and included the original buildings and homes of the original crew. She could see the homes of Captain Janeway and her husband Commander Chakotay. To the east of that were the homes of Lt. Tom Paris and his wife Lt B'Elanna Torres, and their best friend Ensign Harry Kim and his wife, Lt. Megan Delaney. The others had built in the same area, and the little quaint homes were so cozy and warm. In her mind's eye she could imagine them all living and loving in their homes in the colony.

The great hall of records contained large painted portraits of all the senior staff of the ship. The other crew were also had portraits, but not as large as the senior staff. They also had every personal log and all the logs of the everyday workings of the original crew for their lives on New Terra. The logs went all the way back to the beginning journey in the DQ. Kathryn had been glad they had been able to retrieve and persevere all.

Kathryn had listened to all the logs, and had gotten to know her ancestors well. She admired them for their daring and courage, and sometimes she was sad they had never made it home, but they had made a home here and she was sure they never regretted it.

She had talked with the Doc many times and she was mesmerized with the stories he told of that crew who had been his friends. He still missed them, but he now had many friends. She had loved sitting at the Doc's feet since she was five and had listened to the stores he told of his old friends.

She ran her hand over the bench she sat on and thought of her ancestor who had sat here before her. It was a favorite place for Tom Paris to come, to think of his joys and disappointments. She knew how he had felt, not only from his logs, but because she did the same thing. She would come here and listen to the water and she felt the peace that she was sure that Tom had felt. The trees swayed gently in the breeze, and she welcomed the sunshine as it shone down on the planet.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't noticed when her fiance came and sat down next to her. He was a member of the planetary defenses. She was also a member of the defenses, but she stayed planet side to man the sensors, he was a pilot in Nova Squadron. It was the elite and had been named after the best at Star Fleet Academy on Earth. Now she turned to him and smiled. Harry Kim, who was named after his ancestor, even looked a little like the Ensign from Voyager, same black hair and expressive brown eyes.

"What have you been thinking about Katie?"

He asked as he took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Oh, I was just thinking about Tom and all of them."

She had a faraway look on her face. Harry knew she was a history buff and even loved reading all the books from the twentieth century that were in the library.

They had needed to transfer them all onto padds, as the original books were far to fragile to hold.

"So, your mind was back in the past huh?"

She nodded as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I just wished they knew how well the colony they built has flourished."

He nodded and said

"I know, we have done well and spread out. I think they would have been proud of the advancements we've made."

They had, in the seven hundred years they had been a colony, developed a new type of power and was now able to run the warp cores of their ships with that power. It had been developed in the last two hundred years and now they were able to go out of the system. They had spread out to the neighboring system and now had twelve planets of people all living in peace and harmony. They had their friends, the Visery also, and they had also spread out to include ten planets. They truly were a Federation of three systems and twenty two planets.

They had only encountered one hostile species in the last fifty years, and had been able to defend the systems with the help of their neighbors. They had also been able to update their planetary shields. Now Harry looked into her bright blue eyes and said

"I think Tom would be happy with the new ships we have designed. His Delta Flyer has such smooth lines. The new ships look a lot like his original design."

She tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear as she said

"I'm sure he would. From what the Doc has said, he loved to pilot and would do anything to have a chance to fly."

They sat for a few more minutes, and then Harry said

"Come on, I've got a tour to give of the bridge of Voyager with twenty fifth graders, and I'm sure you can help with the little stories."

They both got up and hand in hand, they walked to the ship to give another tour.

The tour had gone great, and now the bridge of Voyager was empty. But, if the people who had just left by the turbolift, could look at the bridge now, they may have seen it now contained people.

Kathryn Janeway was sitting in her chair and was looking around at her bridge crew. Chakotay was sitting at her side and they were holding hands. They looked just as they had when they had been forced to land Voyager on the planet. At the Helm, sat the pilot Tom Paris and next to him was B'Elanna his wife. Tuvok stood at the tactical station with his wife Siree and Harry was at ops and Megan standing with him. Tom turned around and said

"Well, that was a great tour, did you see that adorable little Tammy? She had the cutest smile as she sat in the helm seat."

He smiled at his parents and continued

"She's gonna make an excellent pilot and will have a blast piloting those new Flyer's!"

Lanna smiled at her husband and said

"She is a natural, after all she's a Paris."

Both Kathryn and Chakotay smiled at their son and Chakotay said

"She does seem destine to be a pilot."

Now Harry piped up and said

"And did you see that little Robbie? He has the ability to make a great operations officer."

Megan patted his arm and nodded as she said

"He was cute, trying to reach the controls."

They all laughed with the exception of Tuvok. Siree laughed for him. Tom continued

"You know, they have made great strides. The colonies are thriving and they have made a lot of improvements on Harry's power system."

"We have all seen the advances they have made, Mr Paris. The last seven hundred years has been quite remarkable."

Tuvok spoke up. He had watched the colony in the advancements they had made, and he knew that quite a bit of the the ideas had come from Vulcan.

"They have made great advances. Mom, see it was not a bad deal to stop. Our descendants have made a good life for themselves."

"Yes, Tom they have."

She looked at them all and smiled and continued

"We can all be proud. We were able to introduce a viable system, and our friends the Visery have been a good addition to this Federation. Life is good for them all."

She stood and said

"Come on lets go find Neelix and Kes and go enjoy the rest of the day."

They all stood and one by one, they disappeared as if no one had been there. Then the lights dimmed and once again the bridge became silent .

The End

**I hope you liked this story. I enjoyed writing it for you all. I want to thank all who have reviewed and given me such nice feedback. I hope you enjoyed the ending. I wanted to follow up on the idea that they were together in the after life and knowing that the colony was growing and thriving. Hope to post more, but need an idea to write about, so it may be a little while.**


End file.
